Noche Sin Luna
by Conii Cullen O'Shea
Summary: Jacob es Obligado a Abandonar a su gente y a Su Amada Imprimacion el mismo dia de su Nacimiento. Pero el Destino se Encargara de Volver a reunirlos; Una Nessie Totalmente diferente a la última vez que él la Vio y un Jacob Dispuesto a Todo Por Su Amor
1. Capitulo N 1

Los Personajes no Me pertenecen, Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer...

* * *

**Capitulo N° 1**

_Jacob POV_

Un rayo de sol me alumbraba toda la cara, eran recién las 09:00 am de la mañana y ya no podía dormir, mi mejor amiga estaba a kilómetros de distancia en una casa llena de vampiros y con un engendro en el vientre, al que ella llamaba su pateadora, más bien su asesina… cada minuto que pasaba esa cosa crecía mas y mas y le quitaba la vida, la tonta de bella sabía lo que pasaría más adelante pero no le importa ¡estúpida Bella!, ¡estúpido Edward! Y maldita Vida… ¡todo esto es una porquería!, son todos unos malditos, unos mentirosos y unos asesinos… esa cosa mataría a Bella y Edward la convertiría en una sanguijuela como ellos… a ella no le importa Charlie, ni su madre… ni yo, solo ese bicho y ese chupasangre… creía que ella me amaba, ella me lo dijo… ¡me lo dijo!, si tan solo me hubiera elegido a mí, hubiera tenido una vida plena y feliz junto a mí y su familia, pero tuvo que elegir a ese maldito…

Ya no tengo ganas de nada, solo estoy esperando a que rompan el tratado para al fin poder cobrar venganza por la muerte de Bella, después nada nos detendrá, ni Edward ni esa enana vidente… ya estará hecho y no habrá vuelta atrás, él lo sabe.

Salí de mi cuarto y me di una ducha con agua fría para aclarar la mente, aunque no tenía nada que aclarar, solo necesitaba olvidar, solo olvidar toda esta mierda y esperar que sea solo una pesadilla, que bella jamás se caso con Edward y que jamás quedo embarazada de un engendro. Después de media hora en la ducha Salí al fin y desayune, comí unos huevos y café, necesitaba comprobar que Bells seguía viva… necesitaba saberlo, Salí corriendo de la casa y entre en fase en el bosque.

-¡Jacob!- decía Seth tratando de alcanzarme

-ahora no Seth, voy donde los Cullen-

-Lo sé, lo sé… quiero ir contigo-

-No, ni lo sueñes- pensé lanzándole un rugido

-elije, yo o Leah… son ordenes de Sam-

-Sam no me manda, ya no-

-Lo sé, pero Hey ¡él se preocupa por ti!, todos nos preocupamos por ti-

-no necesito de su compasión-

-¡Hombre no es compasión! , es preocupación Jacob eres mi hermano-

-Seth no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es-

-ya te dije, o soy yo tu amigo o la insoportable de mi hermana-

-es la última vez que me acompañas-

-Gracias tío-

En minutos habíamos llegado a la casa del terror, el olor de esos estaba por todo el lugar… Carlisle nos esperaba en la entrada, si hay una sanguijuela buena esa es Carlisle y su esposa Esme, ellos no merecían ese destino, son demasiado buenos hasta mas buenos que las personas que nosotros protegemos de ellos. Nos recibió y su esposa se le unió Esme siempre con una sonrisa cálida, Seth se fue con ellos a no sé qué y yo empecé con mi tortura personal, puse un pie en la casa y de inmediato sentí el débil corazón de Bella… cada día latía más despacio… el momento se aproximaba

Después de todo lo que Bella ha pasado no entiendo como todavía sigue con esa maldita idea de que ese monstruo que la está matando nazca, ya apenas está en los huesos, está llena de moretones parece que ya no está viva, y todo por la culpa de ese engendro que lleva dentro de ella.

Según Edward el parasito no quiere hacerle daño a Bella, pero nadie me saca de la cabeza que es una mentira, un monstruo no puede pensar eso y hacer daño igual, esa sanguijuela solo quiere tener a esa cosa para que bella no se lo reproche más adelante, es un maldito hijo de perra, solo piensa en el… nunca ha pensado en Bells, todos lo saben pero nadie dice nada, son todos unos malditos, dicen que hay que respetar la decisión de bella, pero ella jamás piensa en ella… ¡Jamás! Y quieren hacerle caso… son unos dementes

-Jacob si no te controlas tendrás que largarte- me amenazo Edward

-¡Si tú te controlaras Bella no estaría muriendo!-

-¡ese no es asunto tuyo!- dijo parándose frente mío

-¡Si lo es!, no entiendes esa cosa la está matando-

-¡No, No lo es! Jacob lárgate de aquí ahora-

-¡No lo haré!-

-¡oh, sí que lo harás!-

Edward se acerco mas a mí y me dio un golpe, lo esquivé y le lancé otro, le roce el rostro con el puño, pero de inmediato se movió y me agarro por el cuello inmovilizándome, me zafe de su brazo y me convertí en segundos casi le arranco un pedazo al maldito ese, me lanzo un golpe directo a las costillas pero me voltee y con las patas traseras lo empuje hasta la otra habitación, corrió hacia mí y se me abalanzó, me golpeo el estomago, corrí hacia el otro extremo y me lancé a su cuello. Pero fue ahí cuando Bella se empezó a retorcer en el suelo, Edward salió disparado donde ella, la cosa se movía dentro de ella y la sangre había empezado a salir de mi amiga, el momento había llegado… el monstruo iba a nacer

* * *

Chicas! Lo prometi ¡VOLVI! Ojala les guste la Historia, mientras suba los capitulos entenderan el drama del Fic :D

extrañaba demaciado escribir, son mi Droga! Ayudenme a promocionar mis historias ustedes saben lo Feliz Que me hacen Tus _Reviews_!; Los Quiero demciado Gente Hermosa! Muchas bendiciones, ¡AH! Subiré un capitulo por semana.. o Dos, depende de la cantidad de Reviews!

**Los Adoroo! Coni**

_Dejen Su Review! _


	2. Capitulo N 2

Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Stephehie Meyer

* * *

**Capitulo N ° 2**

_Jacob POV_

La cosa se movía dentro de ella y la sangre había empezado a salir de mi amiga, el momento había llegado… el monstruo iba a nacer.

De pronto aparecieron todos en la sala, hasta Leah… no sé de dónde demonios había aparecido, Salí de fase y me aproximé donde Bells, pero ya estaba hecho… ¡estaba Muerta!, solo estaba su cuerpo en el piso… su inmóvil y pálido cuerpo de un momento a otro empezó a convulsionarse y a gritar, el veneno de Edward ya estaba en sus venas, ahora no había remedio… el cambio estaba hecho.

Leah se aproximo a la cosa que Bella llamaba con el nombre de Reneesme, suplicaba que se la dieran, pero Leah no quería verla… ¡quería Matarla! Se aproximo a esa pequeña cosita que Rosalie tenía en sus brazos, pero en un segundo estaba sobre Leah, Jamás permitiría que se le acercara, ¡Leah jamás le haría daño!

-¡Sacadla de aquí!- grite, Seth y Emmett la sacaban del brazo -Rosalie llévatela de aquí antes que Leah Llegue-

-¡¿y tu quien te crees que eres para dar órdenes?- chillo la bruja esa

-¡Obedece Rosalie!- grito Edward -Jacob encárgate de Leah-

-¡¿Qué crees que hacías?- grite a Leah ya afuera de la casa

-¡Jacob tu mismo dijiste que querías a esa cosa Muerta!-

-¡Ya no!, ¡no permitiré que le hagas daño!-

-¡Es un Monstruo, por su culpa Bella está Muerta!-

-¡fue su decisión, Reneesme no tiene la culpa!-

-Ahora hasta la nombras por su nombre ¡Jacob Reacciona!-

-¡Tu reacciona!, jamás te le acercaras ¡Jamás!-

-¡Hasta ahora pareciera que ese parasito te importa!-

_¿Importarme?, no podía ser posible… yo la odiaba ¿o no?_

-¡Jacob, Bella te quiere Ver!- grito Alice desde la casa

-¿Qué?, ahora te vas… nos abandonas por esa cosa y su familia vampira- grito Leah tomando mi Brazo

-Bella me necesita, Reneesme me necesita-

-¡Ok, Vete!... jamás pensé que pudieras hacer esto… ¡Hasta pareciera que quisieras a esa cosa!-

_¡¿Quererla? Eso no podía estar pasando… no a mí, yo la odiaba…_

Entre a la casa y allí estaba Bells, de un momento a otro estaba allí parada con su hija en los brazos y solo minutos atrás estaba agonizando… pero no me importaba Bells, solo Reneesme… era preciosa, su piel era blanca como la de su padre pero tenía las mejillas rosadas, su pelo era rizado y sus ojos, de un color maravilloso, era como un color chocolate intenso, quise tomarla en mis brazos… necesitaba protegerla, me acerque a ella pero Rosalie la Bruja teñida se interpuso

-¡No te acerques a ella chucho!- grito la tonta

-déjalo… no le hará daño- dijo Edward entre dientes

-¿estás loco?- dijo la rubia teñida

-créeme no le hará daño… es su imprimacion-

-¡¿Jacob Black, como te atreves a imprimar a mi bebe?- gimió bella alejando a Nessie de mi

-¿Nessie?- dijo Edward

-¡Vamos le colocan un trabalenguas de nombre, no pueden llamarla así!- dije acercándome más a Nessie

-¿Imprimas a mi hija y ahora le cambias el nombre?, Jacob Aléjate-

-Bells…- dije pero ella me interrumpió

-Jacob, aléjate ¡Ahora!-

-ya la escuchaste, vete- dijo Edward

-sabes que no le hare nada-

-lo sé… solo vete-

-Bella, yo no elijo a quien imprimar… ¡maldición!- dije con odio

Salí de la casa, pero esto no se quedara así… tengo que estar junto a ella, ella me necesita, cualquier persona le puede hacer daño, ¡_Jacob Black_! Grito una voz en mi cabeza… genial ahora me volvía loco, _¿Te imprimaste de una Hibrida?, ¡ella es mitad vampiro y tu un licántropo!_. Pero esa maldita voz tenía razón… había imprimado a la persona que mas odiaba después de Edward… yo no podía, ¡No!, ella es un bebe, no puede ser real… ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

Corrí por el bosque toda la tarde tratando de aclarar la mente, porque la verdad es que de un momento a otro mi vida cambio totalmente y para mal… primero me enamore de una humana que amaba a un vampiro, me destrozó el corazón pero aún así la seguía amando, después se casa y queda embarazada, tiene una hija a la que odiaba completamente y de un momento a otro me imprimo de ella… de una hibrida mitad humana y vampiro… que tan solo es un bebe, un inofensivo bebe que me necesita a su lado, una cosita hermosa que no tiene la culpa de nada lo que ocurre en este caos… ella solo está aquí, y yo no puedo ni siquiera estar a su lado…

-Jacob…- dijo Edward y yo lo mire… aún convertido en lobo - esto está mal, tú no puedes estar imprimado de Reneesme-

_-Edward yo no elegí esto, nunca pedí ser un licántropo y menos imprimar a tu hija… solo, solo paso-_

-lo sé, aunque creas que yo te odio no es así, tu estuviste con Bella cuando mas necesito de alguien, y lo aprecio mucho… no sabes cuánto, nunca olvidare lo que hiciste por ella, pero Reneesme es solo un bebe y…-

_-¡sé que es un Bebe!, Edward yo no soy ningún degenerado, sabes lo que siento por ella… solo necesito saber que está bien, necesito cuidarla y haré todo para que ella esté bien-_

-Ella estará bien, yo me encargare de eso-

_-Lo sé… pero eso no es lo que me quieres decir ¿cierto?-_

-No. Hemos decidido que es mejor que te alejes de ella-

_-Alejarme de ella, ¡estás loco!-_

-¡será lo mejor para ella!, necesita crecer y tener una vida normal, y sinceramente un licántropo cortejándola no es muy normal-

_-tampoco es que un vampiro s case con una humana- eso era algo bajo, pero no me importaba, no si querían alejarme de Nessie_

-ese no es el caso, Jacob me temo que si no te alejas de ella nos tendremos que ir, y jamás sabrás nada de nosotros… o algo peor, estaría dispuesto a matar por mi hija-

De pronto toda la verdad se aclaro en mi cabeza, yo no sería ningún bien para ella, yo la quería con toda mi alma pero si ella estaría mejor sin mi tendría que hacerlo… tendría que ser capaz de resistirlo… era por su bien y si el precio de su felicidad era mi infelicidad tengo que hacerlo, cada segundo que pasaré lejos de ella será doloroso y horrible, solo pensar en alejarme de ella me duele, solo tengo que resistir un poco de tiempo…

-ella estará mejor gracias a ti Jake, solo será hasta que tenga más de 15 años-

Tarde más de lo que esperaba en procesar esas palabras… ¡15 Años!, no… no podía ser verdad, inconscientemente me Salí de fase, fue totalmente involuntario… Edward me dejo solo y me quebré por completo, las lágrimas se atropellaban en mis ojos por salir y deslizarse por mi mejilla, tendría que estar 15 años sin mi ángel, y la verdad no sé si lo podre resistir… Debo ser fuerte, pero no sé si pueda, ella es todo para mí y si me alejo de ella ya no tendré nada

Edward POV

Reneesme Carlie Cullen, Mi hija… mi hija con Bella. Ahora solo ellas dos me importan, son mi mundo y haré lo posible porque ellas estén bien… todo esto con Jacob tiene muy mal a Bells, ya mi también por supuesto, trato de colocarme en el lugar de él y mi mente colapsa, entiendo mejor que nadie de mi familia lo que siente por Reneesme, pero no puedo dejar que este con ella, ni ahora ni nunca, eso solo empeoraría las cosas… más de lo que están. ... Más de Lo Que estan.

-Edward ¿estás bien?- dijo Bella dejando a Reneesme con Rose y sentándose a mi lado… estaba hermosa

-Sí, es solo que pensaba en el futuro de nuestra hija, y en Jacob-

-¿le dijiste?-

-Sí, y se lo tomo peor de lo que me esperaba, Bells él el ama de verdad-

-Lo sé, Jake jamás mentiría en ello, pero Edward no puedo permitir que mi bebe crezca con todo esto rodeándola-

-y no lo hará, Jacob acepto.-

-pobre Jake- dijo Bella sentándose pesadamente en el sillón

-Bells no es tu culpa, además lo más probable es que vuelva, le dije que podría volver-

-¡Edward!- dijo como reproche, pero luego callo - ¿Cuándo podrá volver?-

- le dije que cuando Reneesme tuviera más de 15 años-

-Jake, Pobre Jacob… no me imagino lo doloroso que será para él- dijo Esme tocándome el hombro -Querido, Jacob quiere hablar contigo-

-está bien Esme, dile que entre-

Jacob entro y se quedo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, respiro tres veces antes de hablar, pero en ningún momento nos miro, solo miraba el suelo. Nos dijo que se iría esta misma noche de Forks, pero solo con una condición a la que tuve que acceder, Jake quería que no se le negara el saber las noticias de Reneesme, llamaría 1 vez cada 3 meses y para su cumpleaños le enviaría un regalo. Eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, se despidió de Reneesme y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Después de eso salió corriendo de la casa, y no hemos tenido noticias de él. Jacob se había sacrificado por Reneesme, se había ido.

* * *

Chicaas! Aqui el Capii numero Dos! Ojala lean la historia porque mas adelante la van a entender mejooor :D Les quieroo demaciiado y porfiis denle publicidad a mii historia.

_**Dejen Su Review**_

**Conni**


	3. Capitulo N 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Capitulo N° 3**

_Jacob POV_

Hoy está de Cumpleaños Nessie y espero que mi regalo le llegue a tiempo… me pregunto cómo estará ella, si me necesitará, pero cada vez que pienso en ello me vuelve a la mente el día en que nació y lo doloroso que fue dejarla, lo doloroso que es estar lejos de ella, pero cada vez que hablo con Edward me tranquiliza en cierto modo, aunque evita darme detalles de cómo es ella suena realmente sincero cuando dice que está bien y que tiene una vida plena, aunque daría cualquier cosa por formar parte de ella, cualquier cosa. Seis años sin ella han sido como 60, y cada día más doloroso que el anterior, cada noche sueño con su carita, con poder abrazarla y decirle te quiero…

Para su primer cumpleaños le envié un juego de esos de niñas, pero a los años siguientes Bella me conto que le encanta la poesía y que es muy inteligente asique cada año le envío un Libro y chocolates, siempre envuelto en el mismo papel y de la misma forma, una cajita verde con un moño blanco. Siempre sin remitente ni alguna nota. Pero este año decidí romper mi propia regla y en la primera hoja del libro escribí algo simple, pero que para mi significaría demasiado.

"_Reneesme, Feliz Cumpleaños. Cariños J." _

_Nessie POV_

Al fin logre escaparme de clases, cuando papá se entere me castigará de por vida, pero es mi cumpleaños y con Nahuel iremos a dar un paseo, ¡a! No lo dije antes Nahuel es mi Novio, es un hibrido como yo, asique al fin no mas mentiras, bueno no tantas. Pero antes pasaré por el correo, cada año para mi cumpleaños hay algo para mi, según mamá son de alguien que estuvo cuando nací y que se tuvo que ir a vivir lejos, papá dice que es amigo de la familia, pero jamás me dicen nada más.

Alice tardara demasiado en darse cuenta que me escape, ya que no puede visualizar mi futuro, pero siempre esta vigilándome con papá asique a mis amigos los buscarán apenas terminen las clases y me alcanzarán, ¡maldición! Las dos personas con los dones más sorprendentes viven conmigo y son mis niñeras.

-Hola señor Williams-

-Hola Reneesme, Ahora traigo tu paquete- dijo el señor del correo y me entrego mi regalo

-Gracias, Hasta luego- me despedí y me subí a mi auto

Era el mismo paquete que siempre, un chocolate que es mi favorito, creo que el hecho que lo esperaba tanto lo hizo mi favorito y un libro de poesía, lo abrí de inmediato para ver cuál era esta vez y como siempre no me desilusionó, elegí a buenos libros mi "amigo secreto" pero en la primera pagina tenia escrito _"Reneesme, Feliz Cumpleaños. Cariños J." _

¿Quién es "J"? eso me quedo dando vueltas en la cabeza toda la tarde, creo que ni disfrute la tarde con mi novio, asique llegue temprano a la casa y como me lo esperaba Papá y mamá me castigaron, un mes sin salir de la casa después de clases y sin teléfono, ¡estupendo! Ahora mi vida seria aburrida.

Me acosté temprano y encendí la lámpara de mi mesita, me leí la mitad del libro y en ese instante entro papá en mi cuarto.

-Ness cariño, tienes que dormir. Mañana hay clases- decía sentándose a mi lado en la cama

-¿papá?-

-si cariño-

-la persona que me envío esto- dije tomando mi libro y se le cayó el separador de paginas… bueno eso creía que era pero papá lo tomo y lo puso en mi muñeca, ¡era un pulsera hermosa!- bueno aparte de ser un extraño que hace regalos geniales -dije agitando mi muñeca para hacer notar la pulsera- firmo el libro con una "J", ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Reneesme, ya hablamos de eso-

-nunca lo haces, nadie en la casa… ¡vamos papá ya tengo 16!, ya soy grande-

-Jacob-

-¿Jacob?, Jacob Cuanto-

-Solo Jacob y punto. No más preguntas y a dormir-

¿Cómo quiere que duerma si me da esa información? Jacob, me encanto en nombre, había pensado en algo como Jimmy, Jeremy, pero Jacob me dejo loquita. ¡Dios y si era un anciano! RENEESME DUERMETE YA. Me ordeno mi cabeza y le obedecí de inmediato.

Durante las semanas que pasaron no deje de pensar en Jacob, me imaginaba su cara todos los días de manera diferente, a lo mejor era igual que mi familia, seria genial que un vampiro me contara como era mamá antes de ser un vampiro, nadie habla de eso. Es frustrante

_07:00 am_

Me desperté temprano, me di una ducha, me vestí y desayune rápido. Mis padres habían salido a cazar y como había sol, mis tíos se quedaron en la casa.

-Rose, ¿a qué hora llegaran?-

-no se cariño, no tardarán mucho- dijo mi tía y sonó el teléfono

-¡yo voy!- grite pero Rose corrió al teléfono y contesto ella

-¿Diga?, no están. ¡No me importa!-

-¿Quién era?-

-Nadie, equivocado-

No le di importancia a la llamada, pero Rose quedo irritada. Pase a buscar a Nahuel y fuimos al instituto. Hablamos todo el camino sobre la fiesta en la paya de la Push, hace un año que no voy allí, y lo extraño muchísimo, no sé porque pero me encanta estar allí. La gente es amable conmigo, creo que conocen a Carlisle y a toda mi familia. Hay un chico que siempre pasaba a casa a saludar a mamá, pero ya no va más, creo que se llama Seth.

-¿creen que te den permiso?- dijo Nahuel Besándome los labios, fue raro… eso me molesto

-Sí, no he salido en 2 semanas además iremos juntos y la Push queda cerca-

-Entonces es oficial, iremos a la fiesta, pero recuerda que solo tienes 1 semana para convencerlos-

-lo sé-

-te amo- dijo besándome de nuevo, pero decidí que era mejor no decirle "te amo", eso sería algo incomodo

-¿vamos a clases?- dije entrando al salón

La clase fue tan aburrida, literatura resulta aburrida cuando ya te leíste todos los libros porque tu padre vampiro tiene una obsesión con ellos. Además mamá no se queda atrás, es igual de adicta. Decidí sacar una hoja y hacer unos dibujos, durante los primeros 5 minutos llene la hoja de corazones, y escribía mi nombre rodeado de corazoncitos y más abajo escribí Nessie, no sabía quién me había puesto así, pero lo agradecía infinitamente mi nombre resulta un poco complicado, ¡ahora lo recuerdo! Ese niño de la Push me decía Nessie aunque mamá lo retaba, papá igual me dice así y mis tíos, bueno en realidad todos me conocen por Nessie.

Nahuel me paso un papelito y lo abrí, pendiente que no nos pillara el profesor.

_-"¿quieres que te lleve a casa?"-_

_-Sí, salgo a las 6- respondí_

_-"Lo sé"-_

Termine el día en el instituto y como me lo había dicho, Nahuel estaba apoyado en su auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Tenerlo al lado me hizo pensar demasiado y la verdad es que ya no sentía nada por él, solo estaba con Nahuel para poder contarle a alguien lo que realmente soy, ya que antes anduve con un chico, pero era humano y me aburrí de mentirle, todo esto era realmente incomodo, ya que llevamos 1 año de novios y sé que me quiere, pero no se merece estar con alguien que no le corresponda. No sé porque no me podía enamorar de él, trate los últimos 4 meses y realmente no puedo, es apuesto, Muy apuesto pero eso no basta, no para mí, asique tome una decisión terminaría con el hoy mismo. Eso era lo correcto.

Entramos en la casa y todavía no llegaban mis padres y Rose con Alice habían salido con Emm y Jazz asique estaba sola, gracias a dios, así podría sincerarme con Nahuel. Le tome la mano y lo arrastre a mi habitación

-Nahuel tenemos que hablar de nuestra relación- dije sentándome a su lado en mi cama

-yo también quiero hablar sobre eso- dijo tomando mi mano

-¿sí?, pues la cosa es que hemos estado ya un año juntos y es mucho tiempo, y ya es hora de…-

Pero Nahuel me interrumpió y me empezó a besar, de pronto estaba encima de mí y no paraba de besarme. Empezó a acariciarme y metió su mano debajo de mi polera dejando clara sus intenciones, salte de la cama jadeando y me baje la polera, no lo podía creer, no de Nahuel. Él me respetaba, no era como los demás chicos a los que papá me prohibía estar cerca.

-Ness, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿no era eso lo que querías?-

-¡NO!- grite - Nahuel Yo no te quiero, me propuse quererte pero no puedo, yo jamás tendría algo contigo-

-¿Qué?, Reneesme… ¿hay otro?, ¿quieres tener sexo con otro?-

¡Dios acaso todos los hombres piensan igual, hasta los mitad vampiro!

-¡NO!, Nahuel tu sabes que no soy así. Yo jamás te mentiría, y no quiero seguir fingiendo, yo no te amo-

-No me pidas que me aparte de ti, yo te amo-

-¡Yo no!-

Lamente profundamente haberle gritado así, porque salió dando zancadas de la casa y cerró la puerta con un golpe, ahora me odiaría lo vi en su cara. Me metí a la ducha y trate de olvidar lo que estaba pasando. Cuando Salí ya estaban todos en la casa y papá me esperaba sentado en mi silla al lado del tocador.

-te dejaré sola para que te vistas, después hablamos-

-no, está bien solo tengo que colocarme el pijama- dije sacándolo debajo de mi almohada, la verdad me había colocado la ropa interior en el baño - y de que quieres hablar - dije cuando ya me había colocado el pijama

-Ness, se lo que paso esta tarde con Nahuel-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- ¡Dios como es posible! Nunca tendré privacidad

-no importa, Hija primero tengo que decirlo, me alegra demasiado que no hayas tenido relaciones con él, lo pudiste haber hecho ya que estabas sola en casa, pero no lo hiciste-

-no lo hice y nunca lo haría con Nahuel por qué no lo Amo- resultaba fácil hablar con papá de esto, no sé porque

-ok, pero ¿estás bien?, ustedes llevaban mucho tiempo, creía que lo amabas-

-yo también, pero ya no. No sé porque pero ya no siento nada por Nahuel-

-Ok-

-Edward, Digo... papá Emm… ¿Quién me puso Nessie?- de pronto esa duda apareció en mi cabeza

-un amigo de Bella-

-si lo ves dale las gracias, me encanta-

-lo dudo, pero si lo veo le diré. Hija ¿todavía quieres ir a esa fiesta?-

-Claro, no voy a La Push hace ¿un año?... me encantaría poder ir-

-tienes permiso, creo que necesitas distraerte-

-Gracias papá-

Ahora tengo permiso y no un novio, solo queda 1 día para la fiesta bueno en realidad es en la tarde de mañana y como será sábado pasará el día volando.

* * *

Chicaas!

Perdon por no subiir tan seguido! :S Prometo que subire en pocos dias maas :D dejeen review paraa saber si les gusta la historiaa.. aunque reciien está empezando :D :D ... aclaroo algo desde ahora, este Fic no es igual al anterior pues usa otro vocabulario y pasaan mas "Cosas" aksjkas 1313 ustedes entiendeen :D no sepreocupen porque no es tan exagerado :D :D

Graciias a los que leen :D Loos Quiiieroo! (L)

**_Dejeen Su review (comentario)_**

**_Conni_**


	4. Capitulo N 4

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.. Bla bla Bla...**

* * *

**Capitulo N° 4**

_Nessie POV_

Solo ha pasado una tarde desde que termine con Nahuel y Ashley mi mejor amiga me llamo para decirme que mi ex-novio ya le había contado a todos sus amigos que habíamos terminado, me dijo que había hablado mal de mí, cosa que me extraño demasiado porque él no es así, y también que ya andaba con otra chica una tal Marina, no me molesto, pero sí que hablara mal de mí. Le dije a Ashley que la pasaría a buscar y que iríamos juntas a la fiesta, no iba a permitir que él me bajara los ánimos.

Si papá se llegaba a enterar de lo que él decía de mí, lo mataría y no literalmente, no me imagino al Nahuel peleando contra papá o Jasper ¡Y menos contra Emmett!, Emm es gigante, hasta a mi me da susto pensar en pelear con él, aunque sé que nunca me haría daño, pero a Nahuel Si.

Me di una ducha y me seque el pelo con la toalla, me eche crema en el pelo para mantener mis rizos mas lindos y me coloque mi pulsera, jamás me la sacaría de nuevo.

Me puse mi mejor vestido, uno Banco muy bonito con unos tacones negros al igual que la cartera, obviamente me veía genial y mi amiga también, pero ella iba con un vestido rosa, estacione el auto y nos bajamos. Bromeamos todo el camino hasta que llegamos a la casa de la fiesta, había mucha gente y Ash se me perdió asique Salí a caminar mientras pude ver que ella bailaba con no sé quien, no quería encontrarme otra vez con Nahuel y su "novia", cuando me vio la beso y Salí casi corriendo de allí.

_Jacob POV_

_**Flashback**_

Hace más de 3 años que no llamo a casa y extraño la voz de mi padre, asique decidí llamar. Intente 3 veces y nadie contesto, asique decidí llamar a Leah. Me estaba preocupando demasiado, Billy siempre contesta

-¿Alo?- dijo ella, por suerte no contesto Seth

-Hola Leah, soy Jake-

-¡Jacob! Diablos, ¿Dónde estás?-

-eso no importa, Leah hacerme un favor, ¿puedes ir a casa y ver porque papá no contesta?-

-Jacob, Billy murió-

-¿¡QUE!-

-Murió hace una semana, tratamos de llamarte pero no te localizamos. El doctor dice que fue el corazón, estaba muy débil-

-no puede ser, ¿es mentira cierto?-

-¡Jake Diablos nunca mentiría con eso!-

-no puede ser, ¡yo no estuve allí!, nunca me lo perdonare. Hoy mismo vuelvo a casa-

_Fin llamada_

No puede ser, mi padre murió y yo no estuve allí, nunca me lo perdonare, no importa lo que pase hoy mismo vuelvo a casa y esta vez es para quedarme, pero no puedo romper mi palabra, tengo que avisarle a Edward, la única forma es llamando a su casa.

-¿Diga?-

-¿esta Edward o Bella?, soy Jacob-

-no están-

-¿eres la barbie cierto?, esto es importante-

- ¡No me importa!-

_Fin llamada_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ahora si no me importaba lo que pasaría, yo cumplí con mi palabra por 6 años y ahora mi padre estaba muerto, trate de avisar que volvería pero la rubia tonta no me dejo. Si algo pasara no sería mi culpa.

Llegue a casa después de 2 días corriendo como lobo, ni yo sabía dónde estaba y nunca me interese en saberlo, no quería saber cuántos kilómetros me separaban de mi ángel.

Ahora me quedaba en mi casa, todo me recordaba a mi padre y eso me mataba, asique decidí ir a buscar a Seth. Me había invitado a una fiesta, sé que es poco adecuado ir a festejar mientras estas de luto, pero no me podía permitir pasar más tiempo en casa, solo llevaba 2 horas allí y ya era insoportable, me debatía entre ir donde los Cullen o no.

Los chicos me esperaban todos en la Push cuando regrese, no me pedían explicaciones solo se alegraron porque volví, lo único que me exigían era que me hiciera cargo de mi manada, Seth y Leah, pero ahora se integraron Embry y Quil. Tuve que aceptar, no los podía defraudar otra vez.

-¡Hey Seth!- dije cuando lo vi salir de su casa con mi nueva manada

-¡Jake!, ¿nos acompañas a la fiesta?-

-Seguro-

La fiesta era en casa de Paul asique salimos un rato a charlar con Seth y Embry, se veían un poco nerviosos asique fuimos a caminar por la playa.

-Jake, Emm… no sé cómo decirte esto, pero ¡qué más da! Estas aquí y tienes que saber- dijo Seth mirando a Embry y luego a mi

-ya suéltalo- le reclamo Embry

-Los Cullen's no te han dicho la verdad acerca de Nessie, ella no es como tú crees-

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendido

-Seth no seas gallina, ¡todo tengo que hacerlo yo!, Jacob Hermano Ness tiene 6 años, pero aparenta 16 y es igual o más madura que nosotros, a los meses sabia caminar, hablar y leer-

-¡QUE!- no lo podía creer Edward me había evitado decir todo esto, es un maldito

-Jake, Carlisle dice que el tiempo no es igual para ella, ella en un año más va a alcanzar su madures definitiva, es como un adolecente normal hasta va al instituto, y hasta tenia novio-

-esto… no puede ser verdad- dije agarrando mi pelo con las dos manos

-Jake, ella está aquí, creo que deberías verla- dijo Seth

-no puedo, se lo prometí a Edward y bella, les prometí que no volvería hasta que ella tuviera más de 15 años-

-¡Hombre ella tiene 16!, ellos no han sido sinceros contigo y tu cumpliste todo lo que te dijeron-

Ahí la verdad se aclaro, yo no estaría rompiendo las reglas, yo había prometido volver cuando ella tuviera más de 15 años y tiene 16, no es mi culpa que crezca rápido, además todo el pueblo debe saber que tiene 16. No podía esperar a ver a mi ángel, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido asique Salí corriendo a buscarla y los chicos se fueron a bailar, la busque por toda la casa y no la encontré asique decidí salir a buscarla afuera, cada segundo se hacía insoportable, estaba quizás a metros de ella. Recorrí la casa por afuera y mire por las ventanas hacia dentro de la casa pero no vi a nadie, no sabía cómo estaría ella ahora, pero mi corazón me diría cuando la viera.

Ya afuera de la casa vi a dos personas que discutían al lado de la playa, cuando pose mi mirada en la chica mi corazón se detuvo, era ella, mi Nessie, era perfecta, hermosa, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran igual a los de bella, su pelo era como el de Edward pero más hermoso, sus risos caían por la espalda hasta los codos y usaba un vestido blanco que acentuaba su figura, de pronto ese tonto que la acompañaba la tomo del brazo y empezó a gritarle, ¡le gritaba a mi Ángel!. Salí corriendo donde ella, no permitiría que la dañara, no estando yo aquí

_Nessie POV_

Camine por la playa hasta que me percaté que Nahuel me seguía asique decidí volver, el me siguió más rápido asique decidí enfrentarlo, no podía permitir que el me asustara y menos rebajarme a escapar de él como una rata, yo no había hecho nada malo

-¿Qué quieres Nahuel?- dije parándome en seco

-te quiero a ti-

-¿a mí?, ¡vamos vete con tu novia!-

-¿estás celosa?-

-¿Celosa?, ¿tendría que estarlo?-

-se que te gusto-

-¡NO!-

-eres una maldita, y si no estás conmigo no estarás con nadie-

-Nunca podría estar con una persona tan despreciable como tu- no podía creer cuanto había cambiado

-eso lo veremos- dijo agarrando mi abrazo, me dolía y mucho

-¡Suéltame!, ¡me lastimas!-

-Suéltala ahora mismo- dijo un hombre de voz ronca, me voltee a ver quién era y jamás había visto a alguien tan hermoso como él, su piel era tostada, como la canela, su pelo oscuro y corto y muy musculoso, aunque eso no era lo que lo hacía bello, él era especial, se notaba en sus ojos -Te dije que la sueltes-

-Si quiero suelto a la perra o no- dijo Nahuel apretándome más fuerte y se me salió un gemido

El hombre misterioso me zafo dulcemente de las manos de Nahuel, y me dio una sonrisa con la que me derretí, pero Nahuel le lanzo un golpe y él lo esquivó.

-No me obligues a hacerte daño porque lo lamentaras- dijo el hombre de la sonrisa perfecta a Nahuel

-pues entonces quédate con la maldita, te regalo a esa basura- dijo Nahuel mirándome con odio

Cuando Nahuel me dijo esas cosas el hombre misterioso le dio un solo golpe y cayó al suelo, le sangraba la nariz, hasta me dio un poco de pena Nahuel, pero se lo merecía. El hombre me puso su chaqueta Y me paso un brazo por el cuello acercándome a su cuerpo para protegerme. Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, estaba completamente nerviosa

-¿estás bien?- dijo él sentándome en un tronco

-Sí, gracias a ti- dije todavía nerviosa

-no deberías estar cerca de ese tipo de personas-

-lo sé, pero él antes no era así-

-¿así?-

-es una historia larga-

-tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-

-Ok. Él antes era mi novio, lo fue por un año, pero jamás estuve enamorada de él, al principio creía que sí, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no lo amaba, asique decidí terminar con él, apenas terminamos hace un día y ya me trata como a una perra y se comporta así- no sabía cómo le contaba todo a un completo extraño, pero sentía que lo conocía de antes

-no eres nada de lo que crees, tampoco una mala persona, solo fuiste sincera y si él no lo puede reconocer que se vaya al diablo-

-lo sé, pero él no era así-

-dicen que la gente no cambia con el tiempo, solo se muestran tal como son- dijo dedicándome otra sonrisa que me paraba el corazón

* * *

**Gentee! Wow ya subi el Capii :D :D akjskajsk see.. actualice mas raapido que nunca admitanlo! aksjkajskajsk... la mala noticia es qe esta semana la tengo llena de pruebas :S y de matematica asique se imaginan lo terrible que es para mi aksjakjsk :D :D**

**Las quiero Mucho Loqitaas! Muchas gracias por los review y Porfiis dejen mas para saber si les gusta :D Muchoos Besitoos :D**

** ( Dejen su Review o Comentario)**

**Conni**


	5. Capitulo N 5

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie meyer... aunque mi mentee cree que son mios :D_

* * *

**Capitulo N° 5**

_Nessie POV_

-dicen que la gente no cambia con el tiempo, solo se muestran tal como son- dijo dedicándome otra sonrisa que me paraba el corazón

-pues entonces tengo que fijarme mejor en las personas- admití y me reí

-eso sería bueno- dijo uniéndose a mis risas -eres hermosa- dijo tocando mi mano

Cuando me toco sentí mil descargas eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo, no sabía ni como se llamaba, pero lo que si sabía era que estaba completamente loca por él. Aparto su mano de la mía, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Estaba tan caliente su mano que sentía que me quemaba la piel, me gustaba esa sensación

-¡Nessie!- grito Ashley mientras corría hacia nosotros -¡dios! ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Salí a caminar-

-¡nunca más hagas eso, me asuste muchísimo!-

-estoy bien, estaba conversando con…- ¡no sabía su nombre!

-Jacob Black- dijo dándole la mano a Ash

-es un placer conocerte, pero creo que nos tenemos que ir, Ness te dejaron hasta las 11 y son las 12-

-como si alguna vez respetara los horarios- dije a mi amiga enarcando una ceja

-¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida castigada chica rebelde?- dijo Ash

-Las acompaño al auto- dijo Jacob, ¿Jacob?, ¿será mi Jacob?... no imposible

Nos subimos al auto y el se acercó a mi ventana, la baje y me susurro al oído _"si ese imbécil te vuelve a hacer algo no temas, estaré ahí para defenderte"_ , sentí como las manos me sudaban, jamás me había pasado eso en mi vida, este Jacob Black me tenia loca. Maneje hasta la casa de Ash y se bajo, sin decir nada. Creo que estaba un poco molesta porque la deje sola, pero no me importaba, en lo único que podía pensar era en Jacob, me di cuenta que tenía su chaqueta, ¡perfecto!, tendría una escusa para volver a verlo, inhale su aroma y me deje llevar.

Subí a mi habitación diciendo que estaba muy cansada, había escondido la chaqueta en mi bolso, la saque y me metí en la cama, con la chaqueta como almohada, su olor era totalmente delicioso, era como el olor al bosque, y a lluvia, me dormí y toda la noche soñé con él y con su sonrisa perfecta.

Era domingo asique me levante tarde, todos sabían que había salido a bailar asique estaría cansada y me dejaron dormir, pero en realidad no quería despertarme, quería volver a soñar con él. Pero tuve que levantarme, me bañe y escondí la chaqueta en mi armario, me puse unos Jeans y una polera blanca con tiritas. Sentí ruido en la sala y me decidí a bajar.

_Jacob POV_

Soñé toda la noche con mi ángel, es hermosa, No, hermosa seria poco, ella es la más bella de todas, no podía creer que ese imbécil quisiera hacerle daño, asique me vestí y fui donde los Cullen, ellos tenían que saber que volví y que ese imbécil le había hecho daño a Ness.

Vi mi moto en el garaje, hace años no la usaba asique por puro placer me monte en ella y Salí donde los Cullen, cuando estaba en la puerta Edward y Bella me esperaban en la entrada de la casa, Ok el momento había llegado.

-¿Jacob?- dijo Bells acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo, eso no me lo esperaba

-Hola Bells, Edward-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella ya más seria

-Billy, mi padre murió hace una semana, lo siento pero tenía que volver-

- Lo siento Jake-

-lo sé Bells, el te quería mucho-

-yo también a él-

-¿y Nessie?- dije y Bella y Edward se sobresaltaron

-¿Cómo sabes que le decimos así?- dijo Edward

-si bien lo recuerdo yo le puse ese apodo, además la vi ayer en la Push-

-¿la viste?- dijo Bella

-sí, y no saben cómo me dolió el saber que ustedes me habían mentido por todos estos años, yo cumplí con mi promesa, volví después de que ella cumpliera los 15, ya lo sé todo- dije dejando el casco en la moto

-Jake…- dijo bella pero le interrumpí

-está bien Bells, la querían proteger, lo entiendo-

-lo siento Jacob, solo quería que supieras que a mi hija le gusta su apodo-

-soy un genio- admití y bella rio -pero hay algo que me preocupa-

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Edward preocupado

-ayer cuando vi por primera vez a Nessie, un tipo, Nahuel la estaba lastimando y le dijo cosas horribles-

-ese maldito me las pagara- dijo Edward apretando los puños

-yo ya me encargue de el anoche-

-si vuelve a tocarla lo mataré-

-no la volverá a tocar, porque no pienso separarme de ella, se lo prometí anoche. Vine y fue para quedarme

-¿no hay nada que pueda hacer cierto?- dijo Edward

-absolutamente nada-

-ok, entremos, Reneesme se despertara en minutos ¿quieres comer algo?- dijo Bells mientras abría la puerta

-no gracias-

-¿Dónde está el Jacob que conozco?- bromeo ella otra vez

-hay que contarle todo a Nessie, no le mentiré a ella- dije ya adentro de la casa

-deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de ello- dijo Edward

De pronto todos los Cullen estaban en la sala, Esme me saludo cariñosamente igual que la enana, Carlisle y Emmett, nos pusimos de acuerdo para contarle la verdad a Ness. Estábamos en eso cuando bajo las escaleras, solo traía un Jeans y una polera y se veía hermosa, se sorprendió al verme allí y se acercó hacia mí.

_Nessie POV_

Baje las escaleras y allí estaba él, estaba junto a toda mi familia conversando, me aproxime hacia él y me saludo con un abrazo, y ahí estaban de nuevo las descargas eléctricas.

-¿Jacob?- dije mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-el mismísimo- dijo riendo y su sonrisa me robo el alma

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine a saludar pero ya me voy, tus padres tienen muchas cosas que decirte-

-¿ya te vas?- parecía tonta repitiendo todo

-sí, no te preocupes. Más tarde te llamaré-

Salió de la casa y yo lo seguí como si fuera un imán, se puso su casco y se fue en una moto negra, llevando mi alma consigo

-¿Hija estas bien?- dijo mamá a mi lado, pero no respondí y se me escapo un suspiro

-Sí, pero ahora mismo me dicen lo que Jacob dijo que me dirían-

-maldito chucho- dijo Rose pensando que no la había escuchado

Papá y mamá me siguieron hasta mi pieza, cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama de brazos cruzados, esperando que digieran todo.

-Reneesme, la persona que te envía los regalos en esas cajitas verdes es Jacob-

-¿Jacob?, el mismo que estaba aquí-

-exacto- dijo papá sentándose a mi lado -hija él sabe lo que somos y lo que eres tú, estuvo aquí mientras tu nacías, mas antes, hasta cuando tu mamá era humana, él era su amigo. Pero se tuvo que ir-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿te acuerdas de las historias que te contaba cuando eras niña?- dijo mamá

-Sí, ¿la de los hombres lobos?-

-Sí, ellos viven en La Push-

-¡QUE!- dios no lo podía creer ¿acaso todo lo fantastico es real? mañana mismo le digo a papá que me compre un unicornio

-Ness esto es serio- me reto papá

-¿entonces no hay unicornios?-

-No...- dijo rodando los ojos

-ellos son amigos de la familia y bueno, Jake es uno de ellos-,

-¡¿Jacob es un hombre lobo?- dije casi gritando

-hija, tranquila-

-no… estoy bien, sigue por favor-

-hija… todo lo que te contamos es verdad pero debes saber que es la imprimacion-

-¿Qué?-

-solo a los licántropos les ocurre, es cuando encuentran a su alma gemela, se enamoran de esa persona y la aman el resto de su vida-

-¿Por qué me lo dices?-

-Jake esta imprimado de Ti-

No lo podía creer Jacob me ¿amaba?

-pero cuando nos dijo nos asustamos y le pedimos que se fuera- dijo papá

-¡¿pero porque hicieron eso!- dije alejándome de ellos

-Ness, estábamos asustados, no sabíamos que podía pasar, ni que pasaría contigo, queríamos que tuvieras una vida normal, para él fue muy doloroso alejarse de ti, asique llamaba cada 3 meses y te enviaba regalos-

-¿eso de la imprimacion funciona conmigo?, digo, si influye en mis emociones-

-no, solo funciona con Jacob- dijo papá colocando cara de preocupado -¿Por qué?-

No pensaba dejar que me separaran más de él, ahora yo tomaría mis decisiones y ellos no me lo impedirían, pero no puedo mentirles, son mis padres y los amo.

-porque desde el primer momento en que lo vi, cuando me defendió de Nahuel me enamore de él- dije muy segura, más que nunca-

-¿Qué?- dijo mamá sorprendida

-mamá estoy enamorada de él, y lo siento si no les gusta pero ya no dejare que tomen decisiones por mi- dije saliendo de mi pieza

-¿a dónde vas?- dijo papá tomándome del brazo

-¿Dónde crees tú?- dije pensando en Jacob y me soltó.

Salí corriendo y me subí a mi auto, necesitaba a Jacob

* * *

_Chicaas! estoy actualizando de la casa de una amiga! aksjkajska porque ella tiene wifii :D kajskajk asique gracias a ella esta el nuevo capitulo! :D_

_Las adoro mis loquillas y muchas gracias por leerme :D :D_

_Dejen Su Comentario :D_

**Conni**


	6. Capitulo N 6

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me duela decirlo Jake es Steph, tambien Edward, Jasper y Embry... Stephenie Meyer Gracias por Arruinar mis ilucion de encontar al hombre perfecto!_

_Te Amo mi Diosa!_

* * *

**Capitulo N° 6**

_Nessie POV_

No podía resistir mas minutos sin Jake, ¡el me amaba y yo a él!, necesitaba estar con él, es tan perfecto, tan cálido. Me estacione cerca de unas casas y empecé a buscarlo, pero no lo encontraba, vi a un chico y fui corriendo donde él, era musculoso y moreno igual que Jacob, seguro seria un hombre lobo.

-¡Hola!- dije para captar la atención del licántropo

-¿Nessie?-

-¿me conoces?-

-desde antes que nacieras- admitió divertido

-ok, me conoces- dije riendo también -¿Dónde vive Jacob?-

-Wow, ya lo sabes, ¡al fin!, vamos yo te llevo-

Caminamos unos 2 minutos y llegamos a su casa, estaba completamente nerviosa, el licántropo que dijo que se llamaba Embry se fue y me dejo para que entrara, golpee la puerta dos veces y Jacob abrió, estaba sorprendido de verme allí.

-¿podemos hablar?- dije mirando el suelo, ¡DIOS ESTABA NERVIOSA!

-Sí, entra-

-mis padres me contaron todo- dije sentándome a su lado

-¿todo?, hasta lo de la imprimacion- pregunto nervioso

-sipii, ¿me podrías explicar cómo es eso?-

-la imprimacion es algo que solo se nos da a los licántropos ¿lo sabías?- yo asentí con la cabeza -bueno, es algo mágico, Ness estoy enamorado de ti, desde que te vi nacer, es algo que me impide estar lejos de ti, necesito tenerte cerca y saber que estas a salvo, es algo eterno-

-¿y si te es imposible estar lejos de mí, como te fuiste?- dije como reproche

-Nessie, para mí no fue fácil dejarte, pero si tú estabas mejor sin mí, lo tenía que hacer. Haría cualquier cosa por tu felicidad, y no sabes cómo me dolía estar lejos de ti, era insoportable, como si me enterraran un cuchillo en el corazón todos los días, pero ya no me pienso alejar de ti, nunca más-

-yo no quiero que lo hagas- dije acercándome a él

En cosa de segundos nuestras caras estaban a centímetros de distancia, podía sentir su respiración en mi cara y me volvía loca, necesitaba sus labios, me acerque más a él, pero me detuve, tenía miedo que él no quisiera, pero me trajo junto a él, nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente unidos, me beso como nunca nadie lo había hecho, sus labios se movían junto a los míos con tanta dulzura que deseaba no separarme de él jamás, estuvimos besándonos por minutos hasta que me falto el aire y a él también y nos separamos, no quería pero me di cuenta que estaba jadeando por la falta de aire y él también.

-Ness, debemos ir más despacio- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios

-¿y si no quiero?- proteste y el rio

-pues, no soy nadie para llevarte la contra-

-entonces será mejor que me beses otra vez-

Me tomo de la cintura y me apretó contra su pecho desnudo, podía sentir su calor como si fuera mío, me apretó aún más a él y se me escapo un gemido, rio entre dientes pero le empecé a besar y él no se opuso, me colgué de su cuello y mis manos recorrían su pecho desnudo, ahora nuestros labios se movían con tanta pasión, me beso la mejilla y el cuello, me aferré a su cuerpo y mis manos subieron a su cabeza, tenía mi mano enredada en su pelo y busque su boca desesperada para volver a besarlo, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y mi pierna hasta llegar a mi muslo, de nuevo me faltaba el aire y estaba jadeando

-Ness, tenemos que parar- dijo separándome de él

-¿Por qué?- dije cruzándome de brazos

-¿me conociste anoche y ya nos estamos besando así?- dijo juguetón

-¿me conocías hace 6 años y nunca me besaste?-

-sin comentarios-

-eso pensé- dije triunfante

-te amo-

-yo también- se me dibujo una sonrisa al decirselo

-la verdad me sorprendes Ness- dijo abrazándome

-¿Por qué?-

-bueno pensé que serías una mezcla de Edward y Bella, según a personalidad-

-¿una chica Nerd, niñita de mami, además que obedece a todo, respeta horarios y reglas?- dije enarcando una ceja

-Algo así- admitió

-pues te equivocas- dije besándole los labios

...

Estuvimos toda la tarde conversando sobre lo que nos gusta y lo que odiamos, papá me llamo 6 veces pero lo ignore completamente. No me importaba, ellos me habían separado de Jake por 6 años asique que se aguanten una tarde sin controlarme. Jake me llevó a casa después de las 8, ya que tenía que arreglar unas cosas con su manada, porque pronto llegarían 2 miembros más, no sabe cuándo pero es el Líder y es el responsable de todo.

Jacob es un chico genial, responsable, maduro, rudo, divertido, alegre, el mismo reconoció que un poco impulsivo, pero tambien es aventurero, sexy y lindo. Yo soy inteligente, linda, alegre, pero también soy odiosa, caprichosa, rebelde y cuando quiero puedo ser una perra. Juntos somos una bomba, esta de más decir que somos novios lo que a mis padres no les agrado mucho, pero tuvieron que aceptarlo.

…

-Señorita Reneesme Cullen ¿puede pasar a terminar la ecuación?- Dijo el señor Santana, odiaba al profesor de física

-¿no la puede terminar usted?- dije sin pensarlo, pero lo quería decir hace tiempo

-Cullen a Detención-

-¡Genial!- dije con sarcasmo

No sabía porque tenía que pasar tiempo en el instituto, cuando soy "inmortal" tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer cualquier cosa y lo malgasto en el instituto, no es que no quiera estudiar, pero papá me había enseñado todo, aquí ya no pueden enseñarme más, ahora mismo podría estar en la Push con Jake, pero estoy camino a detención, lo que me faltaba, apenas quedan 3 días de clases y yo castigada.

La hora se hizo eterna y para poner el broche de oro papá me regaño, asique decidí irme caminando a casa, pero primero pase por una cafetería y compre un café bien cargado y me lo tome por el camino, pero cuando iba doblando en una esquina apareció Nahuel, y como siempre empezó a insultarme, lo ignore y seguí caminando pero me tomo del chaleco y me arrastro donde él.

-¿crees que puedes dejarme hablando solo?-

-Eso intento si no te diste cuenta-

-eres una maldita, no sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti, ahora solo siento odio por ti-

-qué bueno que nuestros sentimientos sean mutuos-

-Ahora veraz si sientes esto-

Nahuel me soltó y me dio una cachetada, quise golpearlo, pero en vez de eso caí al suelo como una tonta, me tape la cara para bloquear la siguiente pero alguien lo estaba golpeando y le decía que no se le debe pegar a una mujer, era un chico alto y un poco moreno, me ayudo a levantarme del piso y Nahuel salió corriendo.

-¿estás Bien?- dijo preocupado

-Sí, Gracias-

-Soy Zac-

-Nessie Cullen, ¿no eres de aquí verdad?-

-no, me mude hoy con mi hermana por aquí cerca, a la Push-

-¿tú eres el primo de Sam?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo sorprendido

-bueno digamos que frecuento la Push, además mi novio es el Alpha de la otra manada-

-¿sabes lo que soy? -dijo con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa

-Sí, para mi es fácil reconocerlos, como no sabré ¡soy la novia de uno!- dije riendo

-no le digas a nadie por favor-

-solo si tú no le cuentas a Jacob lo que viste, si se entera es capaz de matarlo-

-Ok, dejémoslo como nuestro secretillo, si quieres te puedo llevar a casa-

-no, está bien, mi Tío vendrá a recogerme- dije mientras escribía un mensaje de texto y se lo enviaba a Emmett

-Fue un Gusto conocerte-

-Igual- dije y él se fue

_5 minutos más tarde._

-¡Vamos Sobrinita!- Grito Emm desde el Jeep -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Bien, solo que me pase una hora en detención-

-Wow, Nessie la Rebelde ha regresado-

-Ella nunca se ha ido-

-realmente eres de temer-

-jajajajaja Oh, Si-

* * *

¡Miil Perdoon! tube tantas cosas que hacer esta semana, examenes, evaluaciones.. Mi Cumple :D :D ¡_Caro! Feeliz Cumplee _! No creeas qe me olvide, pero como ya sabes el Pc no me dejaba subiir nungun capiii (es medio enfermo mi Pc xD ) pero al fiin pudee! Wow Oww!

chicas, esstooy triiste xqe no dejan comentarios, no se si no leen la historia o no les gusta, o si solo la leen y no dejan reviews! ¡Mee rompen el Corazon!...

Estoy ya muy avanzada con esta historia :D asique subiré más seguido, lo prometo! =D

Ahora (bueno paralelo a esta) estoy escribiendo otroo fiic :D:D despues de qe suba este empezaré a subirlo!, les confesare que me gusta mas el drama de el otro Fic ;D ;D Haaaay mucho misteriioo, no existe Ness, pero en cambio ocurren otras cosas, ustedes ya saben 1313 kasjkajskj esta buenisiimaa, no puedo parar de escribirla XD XD

Sean buenitas y dejen un review! ¡AAAA! pliis ayudenme con el nombre de mi sgte fic... se aceptan ideas!

Saludoos! Laas qeroo mis Locas!

**Conni**


	7. Capitulo N 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.. no a miii Dah!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo N° 7**

_Nessie POV_

Estar en los brazos de Jacob se sentía tan bien que no quería que ese momento acabará jamás, él tenía un mechón de mi pelo en sus manos y jugaba con el riendo de mis tontos comentarios, me encantaba verlo reír así.

¿Cómo puede ser real todo esto?, me siento tan completa con él y creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que amo a alguien de verdad, ¡No! Estoy equivocada ¡LO AMO! Si Sí Sí, Lo amo con todo mi corazón, eso es de lo único que estoy segura, verlo aquí a mi lado… su hermoso rostro, todo hace que tenga que controlarme cada segundo para no saltar a sus labios ¡Sus Labios! El mas delicioso sabor de todo el planeta, ¡Y yo soy su única dueña! ¡Siiiiiii!

-¿en qué piensas?- pregunto Jake con una mirada que me derritió

-En…-

Puse mi mano en su rostro y le mostré lo que sentía, primero se sobresalto porque conocía poco de mi don, pero después beso mi mano y luego mis labios

-Tienes razón- dijo besando nuevamente mis labios

-¿Sí? ¿En qué?- jugué con él

-pues en que eres mi única dueña, soy todito tuyo-

-¿lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo amor-

¡Dios este hombre me derrite!

-¿Cómo es eso que ya no iras al instituto?-

-Jake… ¡tú no por favor!-

-¿siempre haces lo mismo no?-

-Sipirilí, además quedaba poquito… papá dejo que faltara asique es legal-

-Ness, el instituto es importante-

-Dah, ¿entonces por qué no vas tú?-

-Ya lo terminé- dijo victorioso

-Entonces creo que jamás regresaré, no tengo ninguna motivación para ir-

-¿y si te recojo todos los días?- dijo liberando mi pelo y tomando mi cara con sus manos

-quizás-

-¡Nessie!- regaño

-OK, Ok lo que usted quiera señor refunfuñón-

-esa es mi chica, ¿me amas?- dije de pronto

-Más que a nada-

-Pues yo te quiero más, mucho más- me sonrió y beso la punta de mi nariz -¿quieres acompañarme?-

-¿Dónde?- mi corazón se aceleró

_Jacob POV_

-¿Quieres acompañarme?- le pregunte a mi Ángel después de besar la punta de su tierna nariz

-¿Dónde?- dijo con sus ojitos brillantes de emoción

-Solo Ven conmigo-

Me metí detrás de unos árboles y entre en fase, ella rio al verme convertido en lobo… creo que le causaba gracia, le hice señas para que se subiera a mi lomo y lo hizo sin dudar ni un segundo, casi se cae de mi lomo cuando empecé a correr, no medí la velocidad ya que era muy liviana asique desaceleré un poco y ella se aferro a mi pelaje. Corrí por unos 5 minutos, decidí demorarme más solo por placer para ver su pelo volar por el aire y para escuchar su risa, le hice señas para que bajara y dio un pequeño saltito pero antes de alejarse de mi tomo mi cabeza y beso mi hocico, bueno mi nariz…

-ve luego- dijo sonriendo y sentándose en un tronco

-¡Listo!- dije después de unos segundos

-¡Chico nudista vístete!-

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendido

-jajajajaja Broma tontito, solo procura no pasearte así delante de las demás chicas-

-¿celosa?- pregunte abrazándola

-¿te gustaría que me paseara en el instituto sin polera?- alzo una ceja

-tú ya no vas al instituto-

-en todas partes hay chicos Jake-

-ok, ya entendí-

-¿porque vinimos aquí?- dijo cambiando de tema

-es un lugar especial para mí, ¿ves la luna?-

-¡Wow!-

-me gusta venir aquí a pensar-

-¿en qué?-

-en Ti-

-Mentiroso-

-yo jamás te mentiría, ¿Qué crees que hago cada segundo de mi vida?-

-No creo que lo mismo que yo-

-¿así?-

-Si… deberían darte una orden de restricción para no aparecer en cada pensamiento de mi loca cabeza-

La tome de la cintura y nos acostamos en la tierra húmeda, ¿de verdad piensa tanto en mi?...

Me acerque despacio a ella y dude si besarla o no, la verdad me estaba haciendo adicto a su boca, mis labios rozaron los de ella y automáticamente los abrió invitándome a probar su delicioso sabor. Estuvimos horas en mi pequeño refugio solos, sin nadie que nos molestara, como siempre había deseado estar con ella, como siempre soñé solo que ahora era realidad… Al fin Podía estar con la persona que mas ame en la vida y solo pedía que jamás esto acabara. Estos meses junto a Ella han sido los mejores de toda mi vida…

Se acurruco junto a mi cuerpo y la rodee con mis brazos, era tan hermosa que no sabía si ella era real, cerró los ojos y sus largas pestañas se quedaron inmóviles, se había dormido. La tome en brazos suavemente y camine de regreso, haría lo imposible por verla dormir tan placenteramente como ahora…

-Te Amo- susurre deseando que me oyera

* * *

Genteeee! ¿como ha estado su semana? :D

aww qe va! la miaa pesimaa! Jaksjakjs.. pero qe se le va a hacer! hay qe seguir no mas :D :D .. ecupadiisima con trabajos, tareas, pruebas, lalala etc.. :S

Les regalare dos capiiis Hoy:D Son las 22:31 Hrs.. Subire otroo ahora miismoo :D Laaas amo Loqaas!

_**Dejeen Su Comentario!**_

Adios! _Besos Psicóticos_! xD

**Conni**


	8. Capitulo N 8

_Todos sabemos que los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie meyer... _

* * *

**Capitulo N° 8**

_Jacob POV_

-Chicos, ellos son mis primos, Zac y Coni- dijo Sam cuando unos chicos aparecieron en la sala de su casa.

Zac es parecido a nosotros pero más bajito y con menos músculos, y Coni es chiquita, linda a decir verdad. Les enseñaron el lugar y su nueva casa, ellos eran primerizos en eso de la licantropía además de ser muy jóvenes, son gemelos, creo que tienen unos 16 años como máximo, decidimos que se unieran a la manada de Sam, ya que eran familia asique no tenía que hacer nada mas allí, y Nessie me esperaba, después de pasar un día en detención Edward decidió que no fuera más al instituto, después de todo solo quedaban dos días y había salido con buenas notas.

-Hola- dijo Coni mientras se unía a mi paso -¿eres Jacob cierto?-

-Si-

-¿sabes en que manada nos quedaremos?-

-en la de tu primo, es mejor para ustedes-

-ah-

-¿Por qué?-

-nada, es solo que no nos llevamos muy bien-

-entonces ojala que esto los Una más, Adiós Coni, tengo que irme-

Creo que fui un poco grosero con ella, pero necesitaba ver a mi Ángel rebelde, la extrañaba montones. Entre a la casa y me dijeron que estaba en su cuarto asique decidí entrar allí, pero no estaba, hasta que la vi salir del baño con una pequeña toalla y el pelo mojado, esta de mas decir lo linda y sexy que se veía, se acerco a mí y me beso dulcemente, me obligo a voltearme mientras se vestía, me pidió que sacara un vestido para ella, fui a su armario y habían como 30, asique tome el primero que vi, no importara lo que se colocara, igual se vería hermosa. se coloco unas sandalias verdes igual al vestido y se seco el pelo con el secador, dejando sus risos alborotados, pero resultaban totalmente encantadores

-¿y señor Black donde me llevara Hoy?- dijo sentándose en mis piernas

-hay una feria cerca de La Push, ¿te interesa?-

-Absolutamente, entonces esto es una ¿cita?-

-será lo que usted quiera señorita Cullen-

Fuimos en su auto, ya que yo llegue corriendo, como siempre. Jugamos y nos reímos como niños pequeños, allá también estaban Seth, Embry, Quil, Zac y Coni, pero no nos unimos con ellos hasta después de 15 minutos.

-¿y a que juego iremos ahora?- dijo Ness mientras corríamos de la mano

-¿Qué te parece la montaña rusa?-

-¡perfecto!-

-¡Hey Jacob!- grito Embry y nos acercamos a ellos

-Hola Ness, ¿Qué cuentas?- dijo Seth

-Hola Sethy, ¿Cuánto llevan aquí?-

-una media hora, ellos son Zac y Coni-

-Hola- saludo Ness con un gesto, con la otra mano ya que yo tenía mi mano enlazada con la de ella

-¿Vamos Jake?- dijo mi ángel tirando de mi mano para ir a la montaña rusa, era el único juego que nos faltaba

-¡Hey Jake!- dijo Coni alcanzándonos más adelante -¿podemos hablar un momento?, es sobre "eso"-

-¿la manada?, creí que estabas en la de Sam- Dijo Nessie sorprendida

-Sí, pero con Sam es difícil hablar de ciertas cosas- Dijo Coni Alzando la ceja

-¿y con Jake no lo es?- Respondió Ness enarcando la ceja, Oh esto se ve feo

-No es tu asunto ¿ok?, Jake ¿bienes o no?-

-¿Coni segura que es importante?-

-Si Jake, será solo un momento. No creo que ella se pierda- dijo apuntando a Ness

-Nessie, solo será un momento. Espérame Allá, yo iré en 10 minutos mas- dije abrazándola

-¿me prometes que volverás?- dijo haciendo un puchero ¡diablos no quería separarme de ella!

-¡lo prometo!-

Coni hizo un ruidito que molesto profundamente a Nessie, tomo mi cara con sus delicadas manos y me Beso, haciendo más difícil el separarme de ella. Coni se dio la vuelta molesta, y Ness rio como signo de victoria. No aparte la vista de ella hasta que vi que se sentó en una banca y comía un algodón de azúcar, empecé a correr donde Coni, quería volver con Ness.

_Nessie POV_

No me agrado para nada esa tal Coni, se muere por Jacob, es cosa de verle la cara le falta un cartel que diga "Amo a Jacob Black", lo que más me da rabia es que Jake le pudo haber dicho que no, pero no lo hizo. Ella es muy Linda, y le coquetea a Jake, seguro que él lo noto, ¡que Rabia!, quiero estar con Jake.

Lo espere por 15 minutos, pero no apareció, asique decidí subirme al juego sola, ¡qué Humillación!, pero sería peor pasar otro minuto aquí sentada viendo a las parejas pasar y a los chicos mirarme como si fuera comida. Camine hasta el juego, pero vi a una niñita pequeña llorando y me partió el corazón, asique fui donde estaba

-¡Hola!, ¿estás bien?- le dije arrodillándome para estar a su altura, seguro tendría unos 4 años

-n-no, mi mamá no está- dijo llorando

-¿estás perdida?- pregunte y ella se lanzo a mí y me abrazo y empezó a llorar -tranquila, encontraremos a tu mami, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sara-

-Ok, Sara ¿Cómo es tu mamá?-

-es la mejor mamá de todas y es Linda- dijo mirándome con ojitos de perrito

Ok, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que tenía previsto, la tome en brazos y empezamos a buscar a su mamá, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, de lejos vi a Zac y le hice señas para que viniera, me vendería muy bien un poco de ayuda, le conté la situación y empezamos a buscar a su mamá, otra vez. Pero nada.

-¡Sara!- grito una señora que venía corriendo como loca, deje a la niña en el suelo y corrió hacia su madre -¿ustedes la encontraron?-

-Sí, la niña estaba perdida, y no paraba de llorar- dije un poco nerviosa

-Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Sin mi niña no se qué haría- me dio un abrazo en forma de agradecimiento y a Zac igual -tiene que haber una forma de recompensarlos-

-No, no importa- se me adelanto Zac

-no, en serio- dijo la señora más amable

-De verdad, estamos bien así y ya nos tenemos que ir, te cuidas Sara- me despedí y le di un beso en la frente

Caminamos hasta la salida de la feria, no lo podía creer Jake me había dejado plantada, dijo que volvería en 10 minutos y ya ha pasado una hora, estaba furiosa, no quería pensar en lo que esa tipa era capaz de hacer sola con Jacob.

-¡Ness!- grito Zac y me sobresalte -te estoy hablando ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, es solo que tu hermanita es una pesada-

-¿ya te diste cuenta?-

-de que, ¡A, que le gusta Jake!- dije enojada

-no te pongas así, ella es un poco odiosa pero ya se le pasara-

-ojala, Emm… Zac me tengo que ir, por lo visto Jake me dio Plantón asique mejor me voy, no pienso esperar otra hora mas-

-¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?-

-no, está bien traje mi auto- dije dándole una sonrisa

-ok, nos vemos más tarde-

-Zac, ¿le puedes decir a Jake que?… No, Olvídalo-

Salí prácticamente corriendo de allí, estaba furiosa ¿Cómo me podía hacer eso?, me dejo sola punto. No se lo iba a perdonar tan fácil.

Jacob POV

-¡Zac!- grite al ver que todos se habían ido, solo quedaba el sentado en una roca

-Hola Jacob, ¿buscas a Nessie?-

-Sí, ¿la has visto?-

-Sí, pero se fue hace como dos horas, estaba enojada porque dijo que le diste plantón-

-Lo sé, soy un estúpido pero tu hermana me llenaba de preguntas y no pude escaparme antes-

-será mejor que vayas a verla, de verdad estaba enojada-

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?, le había prometido que volvería y llego dos horas después, seguro estuvo aburrida esperándome, prometo no volver a dejarla sola nunca más y menos por alguna tontería. Corrí hasta su casa y Salí de fase atrás de unos arbustos, me puse los pantaloncillos y toque la puerta pero nadie me abrió, asique trepe hasta su pieza, pude ver que estaba dormida, eran como las 10 y ella se acuesta después de las 12, está realmente molesta. Abrí la ventana y entre caminando despacio para no despertarla, estaba acurrucada en la cama, ella tenía fio y las sabanas estaban en el suelo y solo tenía una delgada camisa celeste, de pronto se empezó a dar vueltas en la cama y dio un grito ahogado, tenia pesadillas. Me arrodille y mi cara quedo a la altura de la de ella, tenía un poco de sudor en la frente y su expresión era molesta, pero también asustada, le di pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para que despertara y de a poco abrió los ojos, los tenia aguados e hinchados ¿estuvo llorando?

-¿Jacob?- dijo sobresaltada y secándose los ojos

-Ness ¿estás bien?, ¿estuviste llorando? ¿Quién te hizo algo?- pregunte un poco asustado, estaba sola en su casa y había llorado

-Tú- dijo molesta y se dio la vuelta

-Nessie, perdón no quería dejarte sola, nunca más lo haré lo prometo- dije tocándole el hombro para que me mirara, con el contacto de mi piel con la suya se estremeció, estaba más helada de lo normal -¿tienes frio?- dije recogiendo las sabanas y colocándolas en su lugar

-Sí, pero… Jacob te estuve esperando más de una hora y ni siquiera me llamaste. Todos me quedaban mirando, parecía una tonta allí sentada-

-Cariño- le dije metiéndome en su cama y abrazándola -te prometo que nunca más te dejare sola-

-¿y que jamás me harás sufrir?- dijo respondiendo mi abrazo, ¡Dios sufrió por mi culpa!

-Jamás- respondí y para sellar mi promesa le bese sus deliciosos labios -¿estás sola?-

-Sí, todos salieron de caza y me dejaron sola. No puedo dormir, tengo pesadillas- decía mientras hacía dibujos con sus dedos en mi pecho- ¿Por qué eres tan caliente?- dijo de repente y solté una risa

-define caliente- dije juguetón

-¡Jake!- dijo riendo -¡Temperatura!-

-¿no te gusta?-

-Me encanta, ¿no te molesta que sea tan fría mi piel?-

-Me encanta, digamos que eres mi regulador de temperatura-

-Ok, ok- dijo riendo y dando pequeños besos en mi pecho desnudo -¿te quedas esta noche conmigo?-

-Está bien, duerme pequeña-

-buenas noches Jake, te quiero- dijo en medio de un bostezo

Acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho y se quedo dormida.

* * *

Cumpliii! :D son las 22:33 Hrs! :D Doos capiis de regalooo :D demuestren su cariiño dejando reviews!

Sus comentarios me alegran, no saben cuantooo! Laas Adorooo! XD

¿notaron que hay una Coni en la historiia?.. kajskajsk es que queriia que el presonaje desagradablee tubiera un buen nombree! xd xd aksjaksk.. si en parte yo actuaria como "Coni".. soy así de odiosa xD xd

_**Dejeen Su Comentario!**_

Adios! _Besos Psicóticos_! xD

**Conni**


	9. capitulo N 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,** aunque aqui Ness no es igual como querría steph"! Jkasjkaj comoo diriian ustedes (en un review) es mas rebeldosa! :D kajksjaksjakj

* * *

**Capitulo N° 8**

_Nessie POV_

Me desperté de repente, tenía tanta calor, estaba encima del pecho de Jake y me rodeaba su brazo, parecía un niño pequeño durmiendo, asique no quise despertarlo y lo deje dormir, me bañe rápido y me vestí en el baño, me puse unos Short cortitos y una Blusa Blanca, y mis converse que estaban debajo de la cama, Salí despacio para no despertar a Jake y me las puse en silencio, no me había dado cuenta que tenía el pelo tan mojado y me lo seque con la toalla, me dio mucha risa escuchar a Jacob roncar, tome mi teléfono y le saque una foto, se veía hermoso durmiendo y la puse como fondo de pantalla, lo deje en la mesita y me volví a la cama. Me puse a la misma altura que la cara de Jake y lo contemple por minutos hasta que se despertó de a poco y cuando me vio puso esa sonrisa que me mata

-Hola- dije acercándome más a el

-Hola amor-

Nos besamos dulcemente hasta que sonó mi teléfono y arruino mi momento perfecto, de mala tome el teléfono y conteste, era papá.

-Hola Papá- dije sentándome en la cama

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, ahora estoy con Jake-

-me lo pasas por favor-

-Ok- le pase el teléfono a Jake y me quedo mirando extrañado, después colgó la llamada y se rio al ver el fondo

-¿Me sacas fotos cuando duermo?-

-No, Solo que estabas roncando y de repente se me ocurrió sacar una foto, sales muy apuesto-

-si tu lo dices, haber ven acá- me abrazo y saco una foto de nosotros, después empezó a hacer caras y se fotografiaba y me tomaba fotos cuando me reía

-¿Qué quería papá?-

-Dijo que te tenía que raptar a La Push, tuvieron unos problemas cuando fueron a cazar, se encontraron con unos ex amigos de la familia y están solucionando el problemilla-

-¿Están bien?- dije preocupada y Jake lo noto, ellos jamás se iban sin decir nada

-Tranquila no les pasara nada, volverán mañana… no es nada importante-

-Jake- dije en tono de reproche -¿no me ocultas algo?-

-Ness ¿acaso no quieres estar conmigo?-

_Golpe Bajo…_

-Sabes que si-

-Ok, nos vamos ahora- dijo con una de esas sonrisas que amaba

Había un día genial, de esos que impide que mi familia siga con su "vida" normal y los que amaba y deseaba con todo mi ser, poder jugar en la playa, sentir el calor del sol en mi piel y lo mejor estar todo el día con Jacob… a ratos venia a mi mente Nahuel, realmente no podía entender cómo se convirtió en un ser tan amargo y oscuro. Cuando estábamos juntos era completamente diferente y pensar en que estuvimos a punto _de_…. Me daba escalofríos, ese hubiera sido el error más grande de toda mi vida porque ahora se a quien pertenezco.

Me puse mi bikini amarillo pero lo deseche rápidamente, mi piel lucia mas blanca de lo normal asique no era una buena combinación, en cambio tome uno color Rubí que Tía Alice había comprado en Brasil ¡_Perfecto!_

Me coloque un pareo (**N.A: o Bañador**) y Salí del baño en busca de Jake, me esperaba en la sala sentado en el Sillón marrón que tanto adoraba, me miro extrañado al ver mi pareo pero lo dejo pasar, la verdad jamás usaba esas cosas pero el bikini de Alice era de mi nueva colección de ropa y Jake todavía no la conocía y se podría decir que era algo "Diferente", atrás quedaron las cintitas, zapatitos delicados, vestidos tontos y demás…

Jake tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a la playa, ahí ya estaban Paul, Embry, Seth, Leah y Coni… esta última sería una complicación.

-¡Hola Pequeña Ness!- dijo Seth saludándonos con la mano mientras se sumergía para ahogar a su hermana

-¡Hola Sethy!- grite imitando su voz

Todos empezamos a reír al ver como Leah le pegaba a Seth, este estaba rojo de la fuerza que hacía para poder correr en el mar

-¡Jake 5 dólares a que llego más rápido que tú!- le grito Embry a Jake

En menos de un segundo Jake corría hacia la playa ganándole a Embry por casi 10 metros de distancia, ¡ese es mi hombre!

Coni me miraba como deseando que me fuera o me metiera al mar para que me ahogara… la primera posibilidad la deseche, nunca la dejaría sola con Jacob otra vez… prefería ahogarme aunque confió en que Jake estará ahí para salvarme… sonreí al imaginar esta posibilidad, creo que mi mente se estaba volviendo Psicópata

-¡Ven Ness!- grito Jake desde el agua

_Ok el momento ha llegado,_ dije dándome ánimos, esto es lo que quería asique tenía que seguir adelante… amaba esta etapa de mi vida, ya no mas rosadito ahora estaba en mi plena etapa de ser amante del Rock y tener mi cuarto con afiches de mis bandas favoritas, Además el hecho de no ser una niña me dejaba usar ropa, pensar y actuar como una adolecente, descubrir mi cuerpo y bueno ¿Por qué no mostrarlo?

Me quite lentamente el Pareo y lo deje cerca de la orilla, en un tronco, una amplia sonrisa se poso en mi rostro al ver la expresión de Jake, me devoraba con la mirada

_Jacob POV_

¿Por qué Ness no venia conmigo?, le grite para que se uniera con nosotros a disfrutar del agua y me hizo caso… más lento de lo normal se quito ese extraño pareo pero le quedaba maravilloso, cuando camino hacia mi pude observarla en todo su esplendor… su pálida piel resultaba totalmente seductora con el contraste de su bikini color Rubí, esté se amoldo más de lo necesario a su escultural cuerpo convirtiéndola en un monumento a la belleza, sus largas y suaves piernas tenían un brillo especial al igual que su vientre, sus brazos y sus Pechos los que me robaron la atención por más tiempo que hubiera deseado.

-Jacob mis ojos están arriba- dijo sonrojándose y tomando mi barbilla con su frágil mano para dirigir mi mirada a sus bellos ojos

¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto?, ahora estaba convertida en toda una mujer y tenerla tan cerca provocaba en mi demasiadas sensaciones y sentimientos… pero ¡Diablos esta tan Bella!

Primero debe saber todo acerca de mi, no será fácil contarle todo pero tengo que hacerlo, ella no tiene ningún secreto conmigo y ya no puedo con esto… debe saber mi historia

-lo siento- me disculpe tratando de borrar esos pensamientos de mi mente -estas maravillosa-

De pronto sentí como unas manos la alejaban de mi, Seth y Embry la agarraron de brazos y piernas y la adentraron en el mar, gritaba para que la dejaran pero los retrasados la arrojaron al agua helada. Ness se lanzo sobre Embry y lo hundió haciendo que tragara como tres litros de agua salada, Embry quiso cobrar venganza pero me abalance sobre él y trago dos litros más.

-¡Chicos!- escuchamos gritar a Sam y todos nos salimos del agua -¿saben dónde está Zac?-

-No… ¿está bien?- pregunto su hermana

-Lo vi hace 5 minutos, tenía un ojo morado y una costilla rota, pero ya no está-

-¿Quien fue?- pregunte

-un tal Nahuel-

_-¡Mierda!- _escuche decir a Ness, creo que nadie más le escucho

Tome a mi pequeña del brazo y se volteo preocupada, le iba a preguntar qué sabia cuando vimos a Zac aparecer de entre los árboles. Todos corrimos hacia él y Nessie llego primera, se veía totalmente preocupada y había un rastro de culpa en su rostro. Zac se quedo viéndola hipnotizado y gruñí dándole una advertencia, si no le quitaba la vista tendría el otro ojo morado

-¡Mierda Zac!- dijo Ness al ver su ojo

-Estoy Bien-

-¿Qué coño te ha pasado?- pregunte

-Me tope con un estúpido, me provocó y me tuve que defender- dijo mirando a Ness de reojo, ella lo miraba con ojos sospechosos

-¿Dónde está?- dijo Coni Enojada y abriéndose paso hacia su hermano, empujo a Ness de su lado y tuve que reaccionar rápido. Tome a Ness de los hombros y la atraje a mi cuerpo, dijo unas cuantas maldiciones y se calmo

-Se ha ido- medito un rato y hablo -Dijo que no perdería el tiempo conmigo porque tenía que solucionar un problema con Los Cullen-

-¿Qué diablos ha hecho tu familia?- dijo Coni a Ness

-No lo sé… él… Nahuel… está resentido- dijo mirando el suelo, solo ella y yo sabíamos la verdadera razón

-Vámonos de aquí Ness, tenemos que hablar- dije llevando a Ness conmigo a la casa

...

-Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué Nahuel ataco a Zac?-

-Jake…- hizo una mueca de dolor- ¿Qué diablos me ocultaba?

-Ness- la mire con ojos suplicantes pero firmes

-Ok...- suspiró -Cuando había salido del instituto me pelee con papá asique decidí ir a casa caminando- dijo colocándose mi chaleco que estaba en el sillón, no había notado que tenia frio -me compre un café pero al salir del local y unas cuadras mas allá Nahuel me atrapo tirándome del chaleco- evaluó mi expresión -Jake… no es necesario- dijo con ojos suplicantes, tuve que concentrarme demasiado para no ceder ante su expresión tan adorable

-Habla- le ordene

-Me empezó a decir cosas y yo le respondí- suspiro resignada -y él… me golpeo-

-¿¡Que mierda Hizo!, Ness ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

-porque te alteras de inmediato- dijo enojada

-Nessie tu no entiendes, pudo haberte hecho _más _daño… jamás me lo hubiera perdonado-

-Jake no me pasó nada, de pronto apareció Zac y me defendió… Nahuel salió corriendo-

-¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?-

-un día antes que él llegara a la Push-

Iba a responderle cuando me abrazo… era imposible estar enojado con ella…

-Soy una tonta, pero no quería que le hicieras daño-

-¿lo estas defendiendo?-

-No- se seco una lágrima -Pero odiaría que te convirtieras en alguien como él por mi culpa-

* * *

Aww! Amé la Frase "_Pero odiaría que te convirtieras en alguien como él por mi culpa_" :D Chicaas ven como soy de buenita? ya subi el siguientee capii :D :D ojala les haya gustado xD una cosa quiero saber... ¿los encuentran cortos o largos?, estos son como de... mm... 4 ó 5 hojas de words... ahi deganme si les gusta asi o mas corto :D ¿Ya?

Muchas gracias a las personas qe siemrpe sejan su **review** son importantisimos para mi alma :D - Las adoroo gente Hermosaaa!

Ojala esta semana sea probechosaaa y a **todas** nos valla bien!; Esta de más decir que...

_**dejen Su Comentario**_... :D :D :D

Ayudenme a qe mas gente lea mis Fics :D Pooorfiiiis! se los agradecere de todoo corazoon :D

_**.-**_


	10. Capitulo N 10

Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer... _Todos lo sabemos! Arg!

* * *

**Jacob POV**

-¿lo estas defendiendo?-

-No- se seco una lágrima -Pero odiaría que te convirtieras en alguien como él por mi culpa-

-Ness…-

-Jacob se que lo harías, cuando algo me pasa te descontrolas demasiado, no podría soportar que el Jacob del quien me enamore desaparezca por el odio-

Miro el suelo y se acerco a mí, se paró de puntitas y trato de estar a mi misma altura.

-Te juro que jamás volveré a ocultarte algo- me beso dulcemente -No quiero más secretos entre nosotros-

Yo desearía que no hubiera secretos entre nosotros, pero era imposible…

**Flashback**

Ness me pasó el teléfono, era Edward.

-¿Jacob?- la voz de Edward sonaba preocupado

-¿Paso algo?-

-Estamos rastreando un efluvio nuevo, es completamente desconocido para nosotros y estaba muy cerca de casa. Hasta el momento no hemos conseguido nada pero no queremos que Ness este sola- suspiro y siguió -nos demoraremos un día en volver y tendrás que quedarte con ella. Mantente a raya Jacob-

-Sabes que no le hare nada-

-no me refiero a eso y lo sabes- se aclaro la garganta -no está lista para eso Jake-

-Edward concéntrate en tus cosas y yo en las mías-

-Confió en ti-

**Fin Flashback **

Pero eso no era lo único que me preocupaba, sino el hecho de mi historia con Bella, ella y Edward jamás le han dicho nada sobre el asunto pero yo no puedo tener más secretos con ella, cada vez que la miro a los ojos veo todo lo que es, nada de mentiras. Solo yo las tengo para ella y está mal… muy mal

No me había dado cuenta en qué momento ella se había alejado de mi, estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y tenía su cabeza entre las dos manos. No había sido una buena idea salir a caminar después de almorzar…

-¿Ness?- susurre tratando de que volviera en sí, tenía la mirada perdida -¡¿Nessie!- dije mas fuerte tocando su hombro

Me miro asustada, y trato de ocultarlo pero fue imposible, la conocía tan bien que podía leer su expresión

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Nada- negó automáticamente

-Dijimos que nada de secretos- no sé como decía eso si yo tenía secretos con ella

**Nessie POV**

Le había mentido a Jacob y mi amigo tenía una costilla rota y un ojo morado por mi culpa… ¿siempre tengo que empeorar todas las cosas? Yo y mi maldita suerte deberíamos irnos lejos de todos y dejar de causar daño a los demás… ¡¿Pero porque me tengo que ir? ¡Ellos deben hacerlo! Nahuel fue el que empezó con todo, mi rechazo fue el causante pero no es mi culpa que su ego sea enorme.

El que tiene la culpa de todo es Nahuel ¡Nahuel!... como desearía que me dejara en paz, se largara y llevara su estúpido trasero lejos de mí…

Sentí un dolor agudo en mi pierna y reprimí un grito de dolor, mire rápidamente y había una araña negra corriendo a mi zapatilla, me había mordido y había dejado una herida horrible… ¡Maldita Araña de Mierda! Sentía como el veneno iba subiendo por mis venas y con ella el dolor aumentaba ¡maldición!, Tome la araña con la intención de matarla, aplastarla… estaba furiosa y apenas mis dedos rozaron el pequeño animal este se retorció y cayó al suelo. ¿Cómo diablos moría una araña así? Carlisle y papá me habían enseñado todo de cada animal o insecto de Forks y esta araña no moría por tocarla, era muy fuerte y solo un dolor intenso y fuerte podía asesinarla, no un frio dedo…

_**Flashback **_

Me escondí detrás de la puerta y escuche la conversación de mis padres con Carlisle y un vampiro que nos visitaba…

-Esto es muy importante, ella necesita ver a los vulturis- decía el extraño

-NO- gruño papá -ellos jamás se acercaran a mi hija-

-Edward los dones de tu hija pueden evolucionar-

-Reneesme solo tiene un don y es proyectar imágenes de sus recuerdos- decía mamá confundida

-Primero podrá proyectar esas imágenes, luego ilusiones cada vez más reales y más adelante sensaciones… las que sean, amor, miedo… dolor-

-Mi hija no es como Jane-

-Edward- dijo Carlisle frustrado

-Reneesme no se ira de Aquí, jamás vera a los vulturis y su don no evolucionara, ninguno de nuestros dones evolucionan- dijo mamá saliendo de la habitación

**Fin Flashback **

¿Y si yo había hecho eso? ¿Mi don al fin había evolucionado?... no había entendido la conversación de mis padres hasta ahora, pero yo no podía ser como esa asesina de Jane, no podía…

-¡¿Nessie! ¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo Jacob tocando mi hombro

-Nada- mentí, el no podía saber eso…

-Dijimos que nada de secretos- me reclamo

-Jacob no es nada…- me miro con esos ojos que no podía resistir -una araña me mordió y la plaste- le dije mostrando un poco de la herida ya que el pantalón tapaba la mayoría

-Se ve muy mal, vamos a la casa hay que colocarle Hielo- Jake me tomo en brazos

-Solo me mordió Jake, puedo caminar-

-No me arriesgare-

Deje que me cargara hasta la casa y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho, ¿Por qué a mí?... esto no podía estar ocurriendo, yo no puedo convertirme en alguien como ella.

Jake me recostó en el sofá y fue por hielo, me sentía acalorada no sé si era por el veneno de la araña o por el descubrimiento que había hecho. Me quite las zapatillas y mi chaleco, recogí mi cabello y me hice un moño (**N.A: moño, coleta como quieran llamarle**) espere a Jake por minutos hasta que llego con una bolsa con hielo. Me miro con ojos protectores y se sentó a mi lado

-Dame tu pierna- dijo Jake apuntando a las suyas, subí mi pierna y me recosté en el sofá -el pantalón no sube Ness-

¡Genial! Era la primera vez que me colocaba pitillos y ya eran un problema

-Jake son pitillos ¿Qué esperabas?- respondí irritada

-Necesito ver la herida- dijo enojado

Era un pésimo momento como para que Jake empezara a ser odioso, estaba harta de los problemas que se me presentaban día a día. Enojada levante las caderas y desabroche los pantalones, los deslice por mis piernas y se cayeron al suelo, Jake me miro Sorprendido por mi reacción a mi me daba igual, claro hay que admitirlo cualquier persona lo vería de otra forma… yo estaba recostada en el sillón con parte de mi cuerpo encima de Jacob y ahora solo tenía mis Bragas (**N.A: Bragas, Ropa interior, Calzones etc**.) Las que se situaban muy cerca de él, a eso súmenle el hecho de que mi polera era muy diminuta y Jacob solo usaba sus pantaloncillos.

-¿Mejor?- dije cruzándome de brazos y cerrando los ojos, ahora me dolía la cabeza. Jake no dijo nada pero puso el hielo en mi pierna y empezó a hacer presión

-Ness creo que deberías vestirte- dijo nervioso

-¿Qué?- mire a Jake de reojo y note que estaba muy nervioso y evitaba mirar mi cuerpo -Me has visto con menos ropa- respondí irritada

-Siempre igual- murmuro

Me levante enojada y empecé a caminar al pasillo, Jake noto que escuche su comentario y me alcanzo atrapándome con sus enormes brazos

-no te enojes- dijo besando mi cuello

-¡Déjame Jake!- le respondí empujándolo

Trataba de liberarme de sus brazos pero era imposible, por cada centímetro que lograba separarme de él Jacob me devolvía a su cuerpo dos centímetros más, era irritante no poder ganarle en eso… cuando al fin pude separarme de él me tomo del brazo y me resbalé, caímos al suelo y Jake quedo sobre mí, reía triunfante ya que me había inmovilizado bajo su cuerpo pero no le iba a dejar ganar.

Me lancé a sus labios y me permití probar su delicioso sabor antes de hacerlo caer, Jacob se sorprendió por mi acción y se distrajo besándome mientras yo elaboraba un plan maestro. Quise jugar un poco mas con él y le daba pequeños mordiscos a su labio inferior, de pronto Jacob empezó a acariciarme como jamás se había permitido hacerlo, su mano recorría mi pierna desesperado y yo acariciaba su pecho desnudo, el plan se había borrado de mi mente, ahora solo podía concentrarme en sus caricias y el inmenso placer que provocaban en mi.

-No- dijo Jake separándose de mí y dejándome en el suelo -no debemos… no puedo-

-¿Qué hice?- le dije parándome

-le prometí a Edward que no pasaría nada entre nosotros-

-dijiste no puedo- la verdad me sentía ofendida con él, con su reacción

-Hablemos más tarde- dijo saliendo de la casa

Enojada tome mis pantalones y entre en ellos, Jacob no me dejaría hablando sola… Salí corriendo tras él

* * *

Gentee! Con miles de cosas que hacer asique no le doy mas vueltas a el asunto! xD, Ojala les guste el Capii XD prometo que el sabado subire el otroo ¡A! recuerden dejar su Review!

_Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni**


	11. Capitulo N 11

Stephanie Meyer me jodio!, TODO ES DE ELLA!

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Corrí atrás de Jake pero no lo vi en ninguna parte, ¿desde cuándo es tan rápido en su forma humana?... Estaba muy enojada por cómo me dejo así como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, siempre que consigo un avance con él Jacob hace algo que me deja fuera de mis casillas, ¿Cómo me puede decir "no puedo"? ¿Qué diablos hice para que saliera así de la casa?

Cuando ya me había dado por vencida y volvía a la casa se me ocurrió pasar por el garaje-taller de Jake, escuche su voz y la de papá ¿Cuándo había llegado a casa?... me asome por la puerta y vi a mamá, ella estaba muy enojada y le gritaba a Jacob… todo eso deber ser porque papá se entero lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, pero no tiene por qué estar molesto porque no dimos el siguiente paso, solo fueron besos y algo que pudo ser un poco mas…

-¡Nessie!- grito papá interrumpiendo mis pensamientos -¿hace cuanto estas allí?-

-No escuche nada si es lo que quieres saber- me defendí

-¡Hija!-

Mamá corrió hacia mí y me abrazo ¿Qué le pasaba?, parecía que me quería estrangular, casi me saco todo el aire de los pulmones….

-mamá ¿podrías?-

-Lo siento- dijo acomodando mi cabello tras la oreja -te extrañe-

-yo también, pero ¿Por qué se fueron sin decir nada?- Al momento que dije eso papá se tenso

-Cosas- dijo tomando a mamá de la mano

Papá miro a mamá y ella suspiro como si estuviera haciendo algo terrible, siguieron así por minutos en su conversación privada.

-¡¿Pueden dejarlo ya!- dije irritada al ver que Jake tampoco decía nada

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Jake acercándose a mí, él miro a papá y enojado retrocedió

-Hija hay algo que debes saber, Jacob insistió en que tienes que saberlo-

-¿Qué paso Jake?-

-Reneesme, es nuestra historia. Tú conoces parte de ella pero hay algo que deberías saber- me dijo mamá

De pronto todos se miraban y no hablaban nada, ¿Qué cosa tan terrible no podían decir de una vez?

-nunca me enterare si no hablan ya-

-Primero debes saber que no te contamos nada para protegerte, eres lo que más amamos y jamás querríamos hacerte daño-

Las palabras de mamá se grabaron en mi cabeza, ahora estaba realmente asustada…

-Todavía lo recuerdo como el primer día, era mi cumpleaños y Alice había planeado una fiesta para mí, baje las escaleras y toda la casa estaba llena de velas y flores. Recibí los regalos y abrí una pequeña caja pero me corte el dedo con el papel y una gota de sangre salió de mi dedo… Jasper aún no estaba acostumbrado a ser vegetariano y le era muy difícil controlarse asique intento atacarme, Edward impidió que eso pasara pero el peligro fue demasiado para mí y él decidió que tenía que protegerme…. Él Creyó que la mejor forma de protegerme era alejarse de mi asique me abandono, fueron los seis meses más largos y dolorosos de mi vida, pero no estuve sola, Jacob era mi amigo y con el tiempo se convirtió en un apoyo incondicional y en mi mejor amigo. Estaba tan dolida y extrañaba tanto a Edward que cuando estaba en peligro podía verlo, fue así como un día fui donde Jacob para aprender a andar en moto, nos acercamos mucho y cuando estaba con él el dolor del abandono se iba por momentos…. Pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos y Jacob se enamoro de mí.

Un día decidí saltar de un acantilado y Alice me vio saltar… ella creyó que yo había muerto porque no pudo ver que Jacob me salvo la vida y Edward se entero… el quiso acabar con su vida porque yo ya no estaba, Alice me busco y fuimos a impedir que lo hiciera pero Jacob me pidió que me quedara con el pero yo amaba a tu padre asique me fui y Jake quedo desolado.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta que yo también amaba a Jacob pero el amor que tenia hacia tu padre era más fuerte y decidimos casarnos y seguir con nuestras vidas…

-¿Tú y Jacob?- tartamudee

Estaba en Shock, mi cuerpo no respondía… el hombre que yo amaba y deseaba con locura perteneció a mi madre, ¡Jacob y mamá Enamorados!, ¿¡como jamás me dijeron eso! Ellos permitieron que él se acercara a mí estando enamorado de mamá, por eso se fue cuando nací, el no soporto ver a mis padres juntos… ¡Papá permitió que él me tocara sabiendo que había deseado a su esposa! ¡A mamá!... por eso Jacob no desea mi cuerpo… el todavía desea a mamá, ¡por eso salió así de casa! No soporta tenerme a mí en vez de a ella…

-Ness estas sacando conclusiones equivocadas- dijo papá acercándose a mi -No es lo que estas pensando. Jamás quisimos hacerte daño, por eso no dijimos nada-

-¿¡NO querían hacerme daño! ¿Por eso me ocultaron que Jacob y mamá se amaban?-

-Nessie eso es cosa del pasado deja que te explique- de pronto Jacob estaba a mi lado y me miraba con ojos suplicantes

-¡NO!- grite para que me soltara -¡Siempre me ocultan cosas! ¡Su intento de que viva en una burbuja de cristal no funciona!- Jacob me toco el hombro pero yo me aparte de él -Yo nunca te hubiera ocultado algo así Jacob-

Tuve que salir corriendo de allí, no podía ver ni un segundo más a Jacob y mamá juntos… la imagen de ellos dos besándose invadía mi cabeza y la rabia se apodero de mí. Ellos me ocultaron ¿Parte de la historia? ¡NO! ¡Ellos ocultaron toda la historia!. Lo que más me dolía es que todos lo sabían, mis tíos, los abuelos, ¡Hasta los licántropos! Jamás podre volver a verlos a la cara… todos me mintieron…

Vague por el bosque cerca de una hora y cada minuto que pasaba el dolor se hacía más grande, cuando estaba cerca de un rio sentí un aroma delicioso, lo seguí y cada metro que avanzaba hacia que mi garganta ardiera, el fuego iba aumentando mientras me acercaba y muy cerca de mi divise a un Humano, era Thomas, mi compañero del instituto. Mis instintos me decían que corriera y me lanzara sobre él, su deliciosa sangre calmaría el fuego de mi garganta pero no podía hacerle eso… Corrí en la dirección opuesta y para mi suerte una manada de venados se cruzo en mi camino, me lance a su cuello pero cuando mis manos rozaron su pelaje el animal yacía muerto en mis manos, sin pensarlo bebí toda la sangre y deje el cuerpo sobre unas ramas… ahora era una verdadera asesina, había matado a ese animal con mi maldito don, mi vida no podría ser peor…. Me quite una gota de sangre que había en mi mejilla pero luego las lagrimas invadieron mis ojos y no fui capaz de contenerlas, esto era demasiado para mi…. Nadie se merece esto, las mentiras siempre son malas y hacen sufrir demasiado pero agregarle a eso que te estás convirtiendo en un monstruo empeora todo…

* * *

Hola! Wow otro capii! xd xD les cuentoo...

este es el capi Número 10... llevo escrito hasta el 17 xD y con respecto a sus review (los qe amo con locura!), sisiisisi Soooy yo! la mismita de "Mi jacob" akjskasj ame ese comentariio! fuii feliz xqe ademas fue laaargroo! Lo Amé :D :D ... mas a delantee volverá a aparecer Zac xd xd dadsdasdas... y niñas, la vida de ness cada dia es mas loca y se atormenta... es complicada.. ¡bueno ¿que esperaban? Es una Hibrida, Dios!

Caro, gracias por el apoyo... siempre me dejas un review! Te adoro :D

Las quiero demaciados mis Loqillas :D _**Dejen Su Comentario!**_

_Besos Psicoticos_

**_Conni.-_**


	12. Capitulo N 12

_Los personajes pertenecen a Steph xD_

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Tenía que alejarme de el bosque, Thomas todavía estaba cerca y no podre soportarlo por segunda vez pero no podía volver a casa y menos con Jacob, No después de lo que hizo… me dolía tanto porque de verdad le amaba y nunca pensé que me ocultaría algo así, Típico de él, siempre intentando protegerme… ya no podía negar lo que era, no podía fingir que era una simple humana.

No sabía dónde ir, sabía que en casa del abuelo Charlie me buscarían primero que en cualquier otro lugar asique decidí ir donde mi amiga Ash. Cuando la vi me sorprendí en el estado que estaba, Ella estaba completamente devastada, su novio la había votado y se veía horrible, ahora las dos éramos las mas estúpidas de todo Forks, ¡Estupendo!

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunte después de secarme las lágrimas

-¡Hay que emborracharnos!- grito eufórica

-¿Qué?, Estas loca ¡mis padres me matarán!- Soy una estúpida, ellos no tienen derecho para regañarme -¡Hay que Ir a Port Angeles!-

-¡Wow!-

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, ¡ya ni pienso lo que hago!, pero ya es muy tarde además todos dicen que el alcohol no nos afecta, nuestro organismo lo rechaza y no causa efecto alguno en nosotros. Jamás lo he probado pero hay que asegurarse ¿no?

A penas entramos en la discoteca todos se voltearon a vernos, Ash llevaba unos Jeans muy ajustados y una diminuta blusa roja, era demasiado, lo sé pero somos adolescentes ¿Qué se le puede hacer?... es inevitable que actuemos como niñas… yo en cambio me coloque un vestido gris, más corto de lo usual, y tome un mechón de mi pelo con una pequeña pinza negra, nos veíamos esplendidas aunque por dentro estábamos desechas.

-Emmm… creo que no era buena idea venir Ness- empezó a decir mi amiga

-¿te estás arrepintiendo?-

-no, bueno si-

-¡Hola Chicas!- dijo un chico interrumpiendo nuestra charla. Él era rubio y tenía los ojos celestes. -¿quieren un trago?-

-No gracias, prefiero emborracharme con alguien que conozca a que con un completo extraño- dijo Ash con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, típico de ella usar el sarcasmo

-¡Chócalas!- le dije a Ashley y chocamos los cinco (**N.A: típico cuando dicen alguna broma**), no podía parar de reír

-No soy un desconocido, soy Ryan primo de Mike Newton. Tú eres Ashley y tu Nessie Cullen-

-OK, Ok, acepto una copa ¿tienes más amigos?, no quiero tener que ver la cara de Ness regañándome por la cantidad de alcohol que consuma-

-¡ASH!, ¿tomaste antes de entrar?- le pregunte

-¡Lo Ves! Ya empezó-

No podíamos parar de reír, Ashley en menos de cinco minutos estaba completamente ebria, ni siquiera se acordaba de su novio. Ahora era mi turno, necesitaba olvidar a Jacob por unos minutos, no quería tener que oír su voz taladrando mi cabeza. Ryan me llevó a la barra y pidió dos cervezas, me la bebí en cinco segundos, me ardió todo… la teoría de Carlisle era falsa, el alcohol si me afectaba, y mucho

-¿Me das otra?- le pedí al barman, casi me pide identificación, pero use mi técnica especial, con Jacob siempre funcionaba, mordí mi labio inferior y lo mire seductoramente…

-Aquí tienes preciosa- dijo dejando un nuevo baso, este era gigante, como los de las películas

-no deberías hacer eso con la gente- me dijo Ryan divertido

-¿hacer qué?- me hice la inocente

-¡Vamos!, cualquiera cedería con esa mirada-

-La única persona que me gustaría que cediera jamás lo hace- le dije bebiendo la mitad de mi baso, me maree

-¿por eso pretendes terminar en el piso ebria?-

-¡Exacto!- bebí lo que quedaba, en pequeños sorbos -¿Quién no?-

-tienes razón- dijo pidiendo un trago que no entendí su nombre, lo único que sé es que tenía más del 50% de alcohol de lo que bebia yo

Después de casi una hora bebiendo como loca la cabeza me daba vueltas, me senté en un rincón para que nadie me molestara y me quite los tacones. ¿Por qué los había usado? ¡Por que me hacían ver más sexy!.. Según Ash

-¡ASH!- grite desesperada, no la veía desde que llegamos

La busque por todas partes y no estaba, apenas me podía mantener en pie y las nauseas no me dejaban caminar, sentía como todo me daba vueltas. Me sentía horrible

Me metí en un angosto pasillo detrás del bar y la busque allí, seguro estaba con algún chico… si Jacob estuviera aquí él… ¡NO! Ni cuando estoy ebria me puedo olvidar de él, no podía evitarlo, me era imposible dejarlo atrás, él era todo para mi, aunque me mintiera, me hiciera sufrir o me dañara siempre lo amaré….

-¡Hey!- escuche que alguien me hablo, al voltearme me maree y me caí -¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo un tipo de unos 20 años, me tomo de la cintura y me acorralo

-¡Hey Suéltame!- le grite

-estas no son horas para que las niñitas como tu estén aquí, solas- dijo enfatizando la última palabra -y en este estado-

-Yo…- trate de hablar pero no pude, un mareo me debilito y las piernas cedieron

-¡Wow!- dijo rodeándome con las dos manos, ¡qué asco Olía Horrible!

¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto ahora?... si tan solo estuviera Jacob conmigo

-Jacob…- dije en un susurro

-Puedo ser quien quieras-

El tipo me empezó a manosear por encima del vestido, me desesperé y trate de zafarme pero fue imposible, sus asquerosos labios se estrellaron contra los míos y el repugnante sabor de su boca me inundo por completa…

**Jacob POV**

¿Dónde diablos estaba Ness?, no me dejo explicarle nada, estaba muy dolida pero ni siquiera dejo que le dijera la verdad, ella necesitaba saber cuánto la amaba… Edward y su familia la buscaron en el bosque y la cuidad, nosotros en cambio decidimos ir a Port Angeles para luego seguir con Seattle, recorrimos cada hotel de la ciudad pero ni rastros de ella.

-es una adolecente, si yo me enterara de algo así seguramente estaría en un bar- dijo Seth

-¡eres un genio!- le grite y me metí al auto

Recorrimos cerca de tres bares y cuatro discotecas y nada de ella, buscamos en la última de la ciudad y percibí su aroma, nos dirigimos directo a la barra y empezamos a buscar. Después de unos tres minutos escuchamos un grito ¡ERA ELLA! Corrí hacia su voz y vi como un tipo la tocaba y trataba de mantenerla quieta para besarla. Corrí hacia ella y se lo saque de encima, le golpee hasta sacarle sangre y se lo deje a Paul, Seth y Embry.

-¡Nessie!- dije recogiéndola del suelo y haciendo una cuna con mis brazos, estaba completamente ebria

-¡Hay! - murmuro

-está bien, te cuidare, nada te pasará-

-Jake…- Nessie murmuro mi nombre y se acurruco en mi pecho, la tome en brazos y salimos de la discoteca… -¡estúpido Jacob!- dijo cerrando los ojos

Me merecía que me dijera así…

-Lo siento- me disculpe

-Te amo perro tonto- dijo apretando mas los ojos, ¿ella sabía que estaba en mis brazos? -¿Por qué me mentiste?- volvió a susurrar, estaba dormida pero no paraba de hablar, debe ser el alcohol -soy una… una tonta, te sigo amando estúpido Black-

De un momento a otro se quedo callada y cayó en un profundo sueño, nadie sabía cuánto deseaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas, que todavía me amaba…

….

Estábamos llegando a la cuidad cuando apareció el auto de Edward, nos estacionamos y baje a Ness conmigo envuelta en mi chaqueta, él la miro y su expresión cambio, estaba sufriendo…

-La encontramos en un "Bar", esta ebria- dije al acercarme a Bells a Edward

-Mi bebe- dijo Bells

-Gracias por encontrarla- dijo Edward estirando los brazos, puse a Ness con cuidado en sus brazos y me di la vuelta en dirección al auto dónde me esperaban todos

-Jacob- escuche susurrar a Nessie, automáticamente me devolví -Jake…-

-creo que será mejor que se quede contigo esta noche- dijo Edward resignado

-querrá hablar primero contigo, eso lo sabemos-

-No dejare que nada le pase-

Tome a mi pequeño ángel y me volví al carro. Todos me miraron confundidos pero no preguntaron nada.

…

Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y me dirigí a mi habitación, con cuidado coloque a Ness en la cama y le quite sus zapatos, me quede unos minutos con ella y acaricie su cabello, su temperatura estaba más baja de lo normal, tenia frio asique me acerque a ella y la envolví con mis brazos, note que una lagrima caía por su mejilla ¿Por qué lloraba?, la seque con mi dedo y luego paso algo increíble…

Estábamos en medio del bosque y Nessie me abrazaba, tenía mi pecho cubierto por lágrimas y estábamos rodeados por todos los Cullen ¿Muertos?... Nessie no paraba de llorar y me decía que la perdonara… podía sentir el frio de la noche y el dolor de perderlos a todos ellos…

-¡Jacob!, no quería hacerlo, no pude controlarlo-

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos

-Los asesine- dijo comenzando a llorar con más fuerza

De pronto sentí un punzante dolor en mi pecho, Nessie se separo de mi y comenzó a correr por el bosque, a medida que se alejaba de mi el dolor iba desapareciendo…

* * *

No les robaré su tiempo, solo unos segundos...

_**Dejen Un Comentariiio!**_

_Conni_


	13. Capitulo N 13

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, ¡Amén!

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Todo fue tan real, sentir el dolor de perder a Bella, El frio de la noche, Ness llorando en mis brazos, el dolor… ese punzante dolor en todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, ¿lo había hecho Nessie?...

Todo parece tener relación, cuando la toque sentí todo… ¿ese era su sueño?, ¡por eso lloraba!, cuando me separe de ella el dolor se fue y sentí el calor de la leña quemándose en la estufa de la sala, el calor de la habitación, ya no había dolor ni angustia, solo Mi pequeña durmiendo, tratando de huir de sus pesadillas… no dejaré que eso la siga atormentando, ella necesita ayuda, yo no podre ayudarle en nada, ni siquiera sé si eso fue real… solo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos y es Carlisle pero no puedo dejar a Nessie sola para ir a buscarlos, nunca la dejaré sola…

-¡no!- grito Ness revolcándose en la cama

Corrí hacia ella y una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente, se despertó y me miro con los ojos aguados por las lagrimas, me quede parado a su lado, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, ella había huido de mi… tuve que contenerme para no abrazarla…

-¡Jacob!- dijo lanzándose a mis brazos -creí que jamás te volvería a…- después de unos segundos se separó de mi y se cayó… -Lo siento… yo…-

-Jamás vuelvas a irte así, no sabes cómo me sentí, no dejaste que te explicara lo que pasó en verdad-

-No importa, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?- dijo mirándome con ojos decididos -Hagas lo que Hagas jamás dejaré de amarte-

-Te amo más que a nada… necesito que sepas que deje de amar a Bella hace muchos años, muchos… en mi corazón no hay más espacio para nadie que no seas tú-

-Lo sé, ¿Por qué crees que no salí disparada por esa puerta apenas desperté?- dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa, adoraba su sarcasmo

Me acerque a ella y Ness se aproximo a mí, extrañaba tanto el sabor de sus besos, no lo podía negar, eran esenciales para poder seguir viviendo…

-Ness hay algo que me preocupa… cuando estabas dormida…-

-Fue una pesadilla- dijo defendiéndose -nada mas, no me hagas caso si digo algo-

-no fue lo que dijiste, sino lo que transmitiste… pude sentir todo Ness-

-¡¿Qué!- Ness se paro y empezó a caminar alrededor de la cama, se frotaba las sienes con el puño

-Vi a Los Cullen, tú estabas llorando y después…-

-¿Sentiste el… el… dolor?- dijo con pánico

Ness corrió a mí y me miro con pena, temía que si lo decía en voz alta se partiera en mil pedacitos, lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Comenzó a llorar y me abrazo, me pedía disculpas y lo único que repetía era que no quería hacerme daño, que no lo podía controlar…

-¡Reneesme estoy Bien!- le dije firme -tu eres la que me preocupa, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-

-Tenía miedo- admitió, me partió el corazón verla así

-tenemos que decirle a Edward y Bella, Carlisle podrá ayudarnos-

-lo sé... ¿vamos ahora?-

-Iré, tu todavía estas débil- quiso protestar pero se cerró la boca -no sé cómo no tienes jaquecas con la cantidad de alcohol que bebiste-

-No le digas a mis padres-

-ellos ya lo saben, Edward dejo que te quedaras aquí por esta noche porque pensó que sería mejor que primero hablaras conmigo… después podrás hablar con ellos sobre… lo que paso- suspiro rendida -¿Por qué te embriagaste así?-

-Estaba mal Jacob, no quería nada…. ¿soy una adolecente que esperabas?... ¡ASHLEY! ¿Dónde está?-

-En su casa, nos encargamos que llegara a salvo… eres una muy mala influencia Reneesme Cullen-

-¡Hay Jacob por Dios!, ¿acaso tu nunca te emborrachaste?-

-No- mentí, esta demás decir que lo hice muy mal

-Si claro- imito la voz de Emmett, fue exactamente igual -creo que necesito una ducha, ese olor a cigarrillo barato lo tengo en la nariz-

-Iré a llamar a Carlisle a la casa de Seth, regresare en dos minutos-

-¿y tu teléfono?-

-se rompió- en realidad lo rompí, eso y muchas más cosas cuando ella se fue… -Volveré enseguida- me despedí besando lentamente sus labios, permitiéndome probarla en todo su esplendor

**Nessie POV**

Cuando Jacob salió me quite la ropa y la dejé en el baño, tome una toalla y me metí a la ducha, el agua caliente me relajo por completo. No quería recordar nada de lo que había ocurrido, por alguna razón ya no me importaba… Jacob hacia que no me importara, lo único en que podía pensar era en él…

Cerré la llave y me envolví con la toalla, comprobé que Jacob todavía no llegaba, habían pasado solo 8 minutos y ya lo extrañaba… tome mi vestido -el de la noche anterior- pero no fui capaz de colocármelo, el olor a alcohol y a cigarrillos era desagradable… fui a el armario de Jake, seguro había algo mío allí, hace pocos días había estado aquí y me había acostumbrado a dejar ropa en sus cajones, adoraba que se impregnaran con su olor.

Busque solo unos segundos y ¡Bingo!, era de mi última colección, era un vestido Morado sin tiritas ni nada, solo se sujetaba arriba de los pechos, Tía Alice insistió en que me lo comprara para momentos "especiales", este no clasificaba como especial pero era mi única opción, lo único malo es que no lo podía usar con mi lencería asique me deshice de ella, como diría Rose "_Solo estos pechos pueden verse genial en este vestido_", hace algunos años atrás nunca hubiera pensado en usar este tipo de vestidos, pero ahora era totalmente perfecto para mi, un poco atrevido según mamá pero me gustaba, la primera vez que lo use papá regaño por el corto del vestido, y la verdad tenía razón, era mucho más corto que lo usual.

Deje de preocuparme por el vestido, solo Jacob me vería y papá no tendrá por qué enojarse porque lo use… me iba a secar el pelo cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta, Corrí descalza y con el pelo mojado hacia la puerta con la ilusión de que fura Jacob pero para mí desagradable mala suerte era Coni.

-¿Esta Jacob?- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza

-No-

-¿Dónde está-

-donde Seth, volverá en algunos minutos. Mejor vuelves después- le recomendé con una enorme sonrisa

-haré lo que se me dé la gana-

-Ok, Ok, lo que tú quieras. ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta?, tengo frio-

-¿siempre te quejas?-

-NO es tu problema-

-Jacob terminara cansándose de eso-

¿Qué se creía esa estúpida?...

-los hombres como el no aguantan a niñitas mimadas-

-¿Qué sabes tú de Jacob?. ¡nada!, solo corres con el por el bosque-

Se enojo conmigo y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de cerrar se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y me sonrió…

-Yo al menos lo he visto desnudo- dijo al momento que salía corriendo y cerraba la puerta

¡QUE!, estaba como loca ¿Por qué ella lo había visto desnudo?, corrí tras ella para exigirle una explicación. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta esta se abrió y alguien me atrapo…

-Esa chica es muy agradable-

-¡¿Nahuel!- grite casi ahogandome

-¿me extrañaste?-

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

-tu novio está muy entusiasmando conversando con tu padre-

-¿mi padre está aquí y lograste entrar sin que te vieran?-

-las bondades de ser amigo de A…- se calló y me ubico frente a él -estas muy diferente Reneesme. Me gusta-

-eres un psicópata, si Jacob te ve aquí…-

-tu Jacob no sirve para nada, ¿Dónde está ahora?, solo estamos tu y yo…-

-Nahuel, no sé qué quieres de mí, no puedo darte nada… me cansa este estúpido jueguito-

-Tú no me puedes dar nada, pero puedes hacer que reciba mucho- me acaricio el cuello, un escalofrío me recorrió -Reneesme eres mi boleto a la felicidad, vales mucho para ciertas personas ¿lo sabías?- mis ojos reflejaban el miedo, el se rio al ver mi expresión -Pronto volveré por ti, y cuando lo haga seremos solo tú y yo. Como sabrás tus padres querrán impedir que eso ocurra pero no podrán hacer nada… no contra mis amigos, te recomendaría que ese "Jacob" se mantuviera bien lejos, no sabes lo mal que me pongo al verlos juntos y en medio de una batalla podría aprovechar mi oportunidad…-

-Jacob acabaría contigo en segundos-

-No- dijo riendo amargamente -a lo que se enfrentarán es algo muy fuerte. ¿Sabes?, me gustan los desafíos- me tomo de la cintura y susurro en mi oído- Acabaré con el perro. Será fácil asesinarlo-

-¡NO!- grité zafándome de sus brazos y empujándolo contra la pared -¡NO!-

-Morirá- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡NO!- repetí, con todas mis fuerzas lo volví a empujar contra la pared, el ruido de las tablas quebrándose en su espalda me advirtió de lo que había hecho… el rostro de Nahuel se transformo y solo había odio

Nahuel corrió hacia mí y me tomo del cuello, me empujo contra la pared y mi cabeza se golpeo contra las tablas, me estaba faltando el aire, sus manos apretaban mi cuello tan fuerte que sentía que ya estaba morada….

-Realmente eres estúpida, ¿Qué haces en esta pocilga?, es un pobre mecánico, sin futuro, sin donde caer muerto… y pronto lo necesitara- apretó por última vez mi cuello y me soltó -tan inmadura como siempre…-

-Él tiene todo lo que necesito, ¡él es lo que necesito!- le dije en medio de jadeos recuperándome por la falta de aire

-volveré, muy pronto tendrás noticias mías y cumpliré mi promesa… prometo que acabaré con él-

-¡antes yo acabaré contigo!- le grite y me puse de pie

-eso es imposible-

Nahuel camino hacia mí con el odio reflejado en su rostro, quise separarme de él y correr pero fue muy tarde, su mano cayó en mi hombro y me lanzo contra la mesa del comedor… grite al sentir las astillas de la mesa clavadas en mi brazo y escuche que Nahuel grito al Salir…

_-¡Es imposible!-_

* * *

Holaa Gente!, Aww estoy feliiz! no ha sido una muy buena semana pero da igual :D kajskajksj ademas estan pasando en este mismo instante "Neutron Star Collision" de mi amado Muse!, adoro esa cancion! (L)

Muchas gracias a los que siempre dejan su review y a los que leen!

Ojala les haya gustado el Cappi;D estos últimos capitulos me he divertido mucho escribiendo! xD xD

Dejen sus Comentarios, Aplausos, Quejas... lo que sea :D

Prometo que subiré el sgte. capi el Viernes! Noos Leemos!

Mi Msn..

_¡Besos Psicoticos!_

_**Conni.-**_


	14. Capitulo N 14

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, ¡Amén!

* * *

**Jacob POV**

-Edward, todo fue real- decía tratando de convencerlos -sentí absolutamente todo…-

-Nunca pensamos que pasaría- dijo bella abrazando a su esposo

-¿Qué ustedes lo sabían?-

-Hace muchos años un enviado de los vulturis nos advirtió que el poder de Reneesme podía evolucionar, para ese entonces era imposible, ella tenía dos años. Es claro que los vulturis la quieren…-

-no los dejaré- gruño Edward

En medio de nuestra conversación sentimos un sordo golpe que provenía de mi casa… ¡NESSIE!, escuche un grito de dolor ¡era ella!, corrí seguido de los demás y encontré a mi ángel en el suelo con el brazo ensangrentado, la mesa estaba hecha picadillos. Corrí hacia ella sin dudarlo y la abracé, un raro efluvio la cubría… ¿¡Quién mierda había hecho eso!

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunte cubriendo su brazo con una tela que Carlisle trajo

Ella me miro secándose las lagrimas que había evitado y me mostro lo que ocurrió, Edward estaba leyendo mi mente asique también vio todo

-¡¿Cómo mierda llego hasta aquí!- grite enojado -estuvo todo el tiempo cerca y no lo pudimos evitar-

Mis gritos hicieron que los de la manada llegaran a mi casa, vieron la escena y les ordene que fueran a rastrear todo el maldito bosque, ¡Toda la cuidad si es necesario!

Edward saco a Nessie de mis brazos y la llevo donde Carlisle para que la curaran, no quería soltarla…

-Jacob- susurro leyendo mis pensamientos

-esto no quedara así Edward, lo sabes-

-encontraremos a ese maldito- respondió

...

**Nessie POV**

-¡Hay!- grite apretando la mano de papá, Carlisle sacaba las astillas de mi brazo y dolían como los mil demonios

-Carlisle le duele demasiado- dijo papá dándome una mirada como diciendo "estarás Bien"

-papá, siento mucho lo que paso… yo…-

-Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa

Claro que lo sabía, mi mente no paraba de pedirle disculpas por haber escapado y haberme emborrachado, pero mamá no lo sabía…

-Listo- dijo Carlisle al fin, suspire aliviada

-¿mamá?- susurre, ella apareció a mi lado sonriéndome como siempre… -necesito hablar contigo, yo no quería…-

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza -tú tienes que disculparme, cariño no hiciste nada malo, nosotros te ocultamos eso…-

-No- dije decidida -Tienes que disculparme, no creí en ti, en papá o en Jacob. No dejaba de pensar en Jacob y tu… eso me mataba, sabes cuánto le amo- tome su mano -te amo mucho mamá, se que lo hiciste por mi bien, pero jamás vuelvas a ocultarme algo así-

-Lo prometo- dijo besando mi mejilla

-¿y Jacob?- dije al fin, hace muchos minutos que se había ido a rastrear a Nahuel, me daba miedo saber que podría atacarle…

-ya regresó, esta con Edward-

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

-el que sea-

-cuando este cerca de ustedes, y de Jacob… ¿podrías bloquear mi poder?- mamá me miro confundida -no soportaría saber que les hice daño-

-jamás has dañado a nadie, solo fue un sueño-

-no… cuando escape fui al bosque y sentí el aroma de Thomas, quise beber su sangre pero logre irme de allí, mi garganta ardía asique ataque a un animal y cuando lo tome…- respire hondo y seguí -cuando mis dedos rozaron su piel… lo asesine-

-Mi pequeña- dijo mamá acurrucándome en sus brazos

-por favor, necesito que lo hagas- le suplique

-Está bien-

...

.

Toda la casa estaba revolucionada, abajo podía escuchar las voces de mis padres y mis tíos discutiendo… había pasado una semana desde el ataque de Nahuel y cada día se volvían mas sobre protectores conmigo. Desee hundirme en mi cama y desaparecer, no tenia ánimos de levantarme y seguir con mi monótona vida, ahora sin el odioso instituto y las nuevas reglas en casa no podía hacer nada y menos salir. La última visita que había hecho era al abuelo Charlie, pero ahora no podía salir porque se encontraba en Seattle investigando un caso… Seth y Embry vinieron un día a saludar, me trajeron una flor de parte de Zac y Jacob se enfureció… según él Zac me miraba queriendo algo mas… lo que él no entiende es que no me importa, Zac es mi amigo y él es la persona que amo, punto final.

Recordé lo que me dijo Coni una semana atrás, su irritante vocecita me retumbaba en la cabeza "_Al menos yo lo he visto desnudo_", ¡Arg! Ella solo era una loba más de la manada, y yo era su novia pero yo jamás he podido…

-¡Ness puedo escuchar todo!- grito papá enojado

-¡mamá!- grite -Me debes una, ¡Por favor!-

-No te atrevas Isabella Marie Cullen- le dijo papá

-Edward necesita privacidad- le respondió mamá

-¡Dios!, ¡solo controlarte!- chillo papá

Después de esa pequeña charla era evidente que papá no podía escucharme, probé con algo básico como… "¡Ayuda!" o "¿Papá donde estas?" en mi mente y no paso nada… al fin tenia privacidad para pensar…

¡Estúpida! ¡Te odio Coni!, ¿Por qué me lo restregaba en la cara?, ¿acaso sabia que Jacob y yo jamás…? ¡Uiiii Jacob Black te asesinaré! ¿Acaso le conto?... que humillante, Jamás lo he visto sin ese estúpido pantalón y él solo me ha visto con mi atrevido bikini color rubí… ya soy una adolecente… una mujer… eso me llama la atención y no ayuda en nada que él se pasee medio desnudo todo el santo día, cada vez que estoy con él mi cuerpo pide a gritos el roce con su piel, tengo 17 años y todavía sigo siendo virgen… me pregunto si el igual… ¡qué cosas digo!, ¡tiene cerca de 24 años! -aunque no los aparente por su eterna juventud- ¡y con ese cuerpo!

-¡Hooolaaa!- dijo Jacob destapándome

Estaba hasta la cabeza tapada, con el fio que hacia sentí como mis pechos hacían notar que tenia frío, me sonroje y le mire disgustada. Me sentía estúpida, llevaba como pijama unos Shorts cortitos rosados y una Polera de tiritas también rosada con una pequeña flor fucsia, ese pijama lo tenía hace años era demasiado inocentón pero ahora con mi nuevo cuerpo se veía diferente, la polera dejaba ver mi ombligo y se me hacia un escote enorme. Jacob me miro con los ojos como platos y me devolvió la sabana… volvía sonrojarme, el había notado los detalles de mi anatomía

-lo siento- se disculpo… ese definitivamente fue el momento más incomodo de toda mi vida

-No importa- dije tratando de restarle importancia

Me estremecí de frio y Jacob me miro confundido, estaba dudando entre abrazarme o entregarme una fría manta, se alejo de mí y fue a buscar una bata de levantar, ¡cobarde!. Ya no aguanto más… me tendrá que confesar todo… pero antes…

Me levante de la cama y camine hacia él, se quedo petrificado y se me escapo una risita, note que se sonrojo... ¡¿Se sonrojo! ¡Esta era mi oportunidad! Avance hacia él y me detuve a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Jacob abrió la boca pero la cerro rápidamente, bajo su mirada a mi cuerpo y me acerque a él... ok, lo torturaría ¿me lo debía o no?

Puse mi mano en su pecho desnudo y note que su temperatura estaba un poco más elevada de lo normal, Jacob me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo, todo su calor me envolvió… estábamos a solo unos centímetros… me acerque a su rostro y bese su mandíbula, me miro confundido.

-Necesito asearme- dije mientras me separaba de su cuerpo y me dirigía al baño, sentía su mirada en mi trasero ¡pervertido! Jajajajaja

Me tome más tiempo de lo normal en la ducha, cuando termine me vestí con la ropa que había en el baño, algo simple, unos Jeans, mi polera verde larga -que para Alice era un vestido corto, muy corto- me encantaba era de estilo muy hippie. Me seque el cabello y me puse una crema para los rizos, podía escuchar los pasos de Jacob en mi cuarto, estaba desesperado, ¡Plan concluido! Tome mis converse negras y las abroche. Cuando salí del baño me miro con cara de "que fue eso", yo sonreí como si nada hubiera pasado

-gracias por esperar- le dije al momento que le daba un corto beso en los labios -¿quieres desayunar?-

-Ness- dijo Jacob deteniéndome y tomándome del brazo -¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿eso qué?- me hice la tonta

-creí que…- se aclaró la garganta -nada, no importa-

-¡Dios!, Jacob dilo de una vez- me crucé de brazos -creías que…- alce una ceja, Jake no hizo nada, negó con la cabeza y camino a la puerta ¿acaso todo tengo que hacerlo yo?

Corrí hacia él y lo tire a la cama, me miro mas sorprendido que antes. -¿_Creías que haría esto?-_ susurre en su oído comencé a besarlo y me puse encima de él, con un movimiento rápido me movió debajo de su cuerpo y tomo mis manos de las muñecas, las puso arriba de mi cabeza y empezó a besar mi cuello… ese momento estaba siendo perfecto hasta que….

-¡Nessie a desayunar!- decía Rose al abrir la puerta, nos vio en esa posición y haciendo esas cosas y comenzó a gritar histérica -¡Nessie Cullen Sepárate de él!, ¡tu perro Suéltala!-

Nos separamos por sus gritos y comencé a reír, Jacob estaba corriendo escaleras abajo perseguido por Tía Rose.

* * *

**Graaande Chilee! C-h-i.. ¡CHI!, l-e... ¡LE!, ¡chichichi lelele Viva Chile!, ¡Viva chile Mierda! **Feeeliiz! pasamos a octavos de final!, aunque perdimos.. LO LOGRAMOOS! Awww qe emociion! nos lo mereciiamos!, estamos dentro de los 16 mejores paises!, proximo partido Chile-Brasil! CSM! se vieneee peludoooo! aksjkajskajskjaksjak

Awww Hola genteee, prometi subir estee capii hoy! y lo hicee... debería estar celebrando peroo Dah! prefieroe stra subiendoles suu capii! :D :D :D ...

necesito que me ayudeen, en un "dia especial" entre jake y Ness, ¿que les gustaría que Jake preparara para ella?, alguna sorpresa, algo romanticooo? Diigan! OKiis :D :D

Sin más que deciiiiir me Largo! Dejeen Su **COMENTARIO!** e **IDEAS!**

_Besos Psicoticos!_

**Connni!.-**


	15. Capitulo N 15

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, ¡Amén!

* * *

**Nessie POV**

-¿es necesario que se vallan?- decía haciendo un puchero

-Si cariño, volveremos en cuatro días más- decía mamá

-necesitamos ir a investigar cariño, tranquila llamaremos todos los días- papá me acaricio el cabello -además por cualquier cosa que necesites Emmett y Rosalie estarán en Seattle, llegarán lo más rápido que puedan-

-estaré bien- dije con una sonrisa, me encantaba la idea de quedarme con Jacob

-ni lo sueñes Reneesme Carlie Cullen, no después de lo que paso ayer. Te quedarás en la casa de Seth y Charlie ira a verte mañana- dijo papá

-¡¿Qué!, ¡Noooo!- miré a mamá

-no puedo hacer nada, es eso o te vas con Charlie-

Si, podría ser… el abuelo trabaja todo el día…

-¡NO!- gruño papá -Seth no dejes que haga tonterías-

-Lo que digas- respondió con una sonrisa, papá había prometido regalarle un carro nuevo si me mantenía a raya…

.

… Y se fueron todos dejándome a cargo de Jacob, perseguida y custodiada por Seth, se iban porque habían rumores de que los vulturis vendrían… papá decidió asegurarse y se separaron. Hicieron grupos y se dividieron para buscar pistas… y ayuda si era necesario.

…

Jacob me abrazo y me llevo a su casa en brazos, podía estar todo el día con Jacob pero en las noches tendría que ir a dormir con Leah y Seth, ¡estúpido lector de mentes!...

Terminamos de lavar los platos del almuerzo y se apareció Seth en la casa, sin tocar o avisar de su presencia… Jacob le dio la orden de Alfa que jamás volviera a entrar sin avisar, no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar, papá podría ser su amigo pero Jake era su Alfa…

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- me pregunto…

-mmm…. no sé, no se me ocurre nada-

-podríamos…- Jake se quedo pensando y comenzó a reír -hemos hecho de todo-

No todo…

-nunca hemos saltado de un acantilado- dije con doble sentido… él se enojo -¡Era broma!-

-jamás cambia…-

.

**Jacob POV**

¿Qué? ¡Saltar de un acantilado!, ¡solo la hija de Bella querría algo así!

-¡Era broma!- dijo riendo

-jamás cambia…- susurre

-podrías enseñarme a arreglar autos- dijo con una chispa en los ojos

-¿tu, autos?- comencé a reír, tome sus manos -estas manitos jamás se ensuciaran con esa grasa o aceite de autos-

-Que machista Jacob-

-¿machista?-

-Sí, eso eres- se paro y camino a la puerta -le pediré a Zac que me enseñe-

¡¿Qué? ¡Está loca!, dejar que el la mire ¡Jamás!, me imagino su frágil cuerpo cubierto de aceite, todo su cuerpo bañado en esa aceite… ¡Contrólate Jacob!

-Ness- le dije enojado -¿Qué fascinación tienes por ese chico?-

-No la misma que tiene Coni cuando te ve desnudo-

-¡¿Qué!-

-dijo que te había visto desnudo- se cruzo de brazos -¿lo vas a negar?-

-no- dije bajito

-¡Oh por dios Jacob!, eres un…-

No deje que hablara más y la tome de los brazos, trato de separarse pero se lo impedí

-estaba saliendo de fase y de repente apareció ella- cuando dije eso su cuerpo se relajo -¿creías que lo había hecho apropósito?-

-puede ser-

-Ness…-

-Jacob Black, menos mal que fue una coincidencia porque si hubiera sido verdad me hubiera desvestido delante la primera persona que entrara por esa puerta- dijo apuntando con su dedo a la puerta

-Jacob- dijo Zac entrando por la misma puerta que estaba apuntando Ness, ella comenzó a reír

-es enserio Jacob Black- dijo más seria, ocultando una sonrisa

-lo siento si interrumpo, pero Coni necesita hablar contigo Jacob, está enferma…-

-Que novedad- susurro Nessie solo para que yo escuchara

-¿tiene fiebre?- pregunte

-No, está muy helada-

-Ve Jacob, desnúdate para que le suba la temperatura- dijo Nessie cuando Zac salió de la casa

-¡DIOS!- me refregué los ojos -tendré que ir, además no teníamos nada planeado para hoy y será solo un momento-

-¿crees que no planee nada?, y así dices que me conoces- dijo Ness apuntando una canasta con comida

-Mierda… lo siento amor pero serán solo unos minutos-

-está bien, total… no tenía nada planeado- dijo imitando mi ronca voz

.

**Nessie POV**

-Volveré en una hora-

Jake me beso y se fue... Fue un beso corto… odiaba cuando se iba apurado…

…

Espere una, dos, tres horas y no volvía. Me enoje y tome las llaves de mi auto… deje una nota en la mesa

"_Jacob, _

_Por si no sabias una hora consta de 60 minutos, no 180… dijiste que volverías pero no lo hiciste. _

_Iré a la casa de mi abuelo Charlie, no te preocupes ya le telefonee y está en casa esperándome, _

_Llevo mi carro, volveré después de la cena… si es que has llegado._

_**Te quiero**__, Ness.-"_

…

-¡Nessie!- grito mi abuelo al verme bajar de mi carro

-¡Abuelo!- corrí a abrazarlo

-estas enorme, ¿no paras de crecer?- dijo riendo -necesito ir de compras, ¿me acompañas?-

-Claro-

Extrañaba mucho al abuelo, no lo veía nada por su trabajo pero en poco tiempo más lo jubilaran… estaba claramente más viejo pero le quedaban de maravilla las canas… adoraba ir conmigo a su trabajo, le recordaba a mamá, hasta me dio ese gas pimienta, todos rieron en casa. Ya sabían que yo era la hija de Bella, mamá y papá evitaban salir de casa y cuando lo hacían evitaban a toda la gente que pudiera reconocerlos, claramente eran igual de jóvenes mientras que sus amigos envejecieron… todos decían que yo al principio tenía un problema de crecimiento, pero gracias a Carlisle el gran medico, estuve en un tratamiento de hormonas para crecer, por eso mi desarrollo tan prematuro, Emmett esparció ese rumor por una apuesta con Jasper, todos la creyeron y no se hablo más del tema…

Entramos en el Supermercado y Charlie saco un carrito para hacer las compras, llevábamos más de la mitad de la lista cuando Charlie se encontró con un antiguo compañero de trabajo, según entendí cuando se caso y se fue a Port angeles, ahora volvió por vacaciones.

-Ella es mi nieta Nessie- dijo presentándome a su Amigo

-¡La hija de Isabella!- me abrazo -Soy Roland, conocí a tu madre cuando tenía semanas de vida-

-es un placer conocerle- dije con una sonrisa

-deben conocer a mi Hijo… es el menor…. ¿Daniel?- dijo mirando a su lado

De pronto apareció un Chico alto y Rubio, tenía los ojos verdes, era guapo pero no mi tipo

-¿recuerdas al tío Charlie?- me reí y me miraron divertidos -ella es su Nieta, Nessie-

-Hola- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y estrechando la mano a mi abuelo

-Hola- respondí aún riendo, era muy gracioso escuchar que le dijeran tío

-muy chistosa Ness- Me reto Charlie

-Admite que es gracioso- le dije colocando mi carita de ángel

…

Hicimos las compras y cuando terminamos nos invitaron a cenar a su casa, nos fuimos en carros separados y los seguimos hasta su casa, era muy grande y bien bonita… Daniel me mostro su casa mientras los demás conversaban y veían Tv, Entramos en su cuarto y había una guitarra eléctrica negra, me fui directo a verla

-¿la tocas?- pregunte entusiasmada

-Sí, desde los ocho años-

-¿podrías tocar algo para mí?-

-Claro-

Tomo la guitarra y comenzó a tocar that's what you get de Paramore, me encanto como sonaban las notas en esa guitarra, cuando termino me sonrío y me la entrego… me negué a tocarla, sería un desastre

-prefiero recordar lo bien que suena cuando tú la tocas, además no quiero que quedes traumado por la horrible experiencia que sería escucharme tocar- confesé

-es fácil, si quieres podría ayudarte-

-gracias pero no creo que sea posible… en este momento no estoy en mi casa, mis padres están de viaje y estoy en la casa de mi Novio-

-¿tienes novio?-

-Sí, ¿y tú?-

-mi única compañera es mi guitarra- dijo riendo

-cariño es tarde, llamarón del trabajo y necesitan que valla- dijo el abuelo entrando en la pieza

-¿tendremos que irnos?-

-sí, pero me tendrás que acompañar a el trabajo, no puedo ir hasta la Push a dejarte, es urgente-

-buuu- proteste

-si quieres yo puedo ir a dejarte- dijo Daniel mostrando las llaves de su carro

-¿tienes licencia jovencito?- pregunto el abuelo

-¡Abuelo!- me queje

-OK, pero vallan con cuidado-

-lo tendremos- dijo Daniel

* * *

Hooola! aww gente como andan?, mm.. estoy un poco decepcionada.. en el capi anterior solo recibi un review!... se me partio el corazon, ya me conocen.. adoro los reviews.. espero que se pongan buenitos y me dejen algunos...

¿no odian a coni?, pues yo sii! xd xd

mm... ¿daniel?... ¿zac? ¡Jake? OMG!

ya, ya, ustedes saben... ¿para que decir mas cosas? xD XD

Awww **_¡AVISO!..._** esta semana se me biene FULL! todos los examenes y pruebas... ya casi termina el semestre y necesito subir las notas asique no subire capiis hasta el otro fin de semanaa...

Loos quiieroo gente loqa!

ECLIPSE! ya no queda naaaadaaaaa! OMG!

_Mili, fue un placer hablar contigo! :D_

_besos Psicoticos_

_**Conni.-**_


	16. Capitulo N 16

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Amén!_

* * *

_**Jacob POV**_

Entre en la casa y encontré una nota… era la letra de Nessie

"_Jacob, _

_Por si no sabias una hora consta de 60 minutos, no 180… dijiste que volverías pero no lo hiciste. _

_Iré a la casa de mi abuelo Charlie, no te preocupes ya le telefonee y está en casa esperándome, _

_Llevo mi carro, volveré después de la cena… si es que has llegado._

_**Te quiero**__, Ness.-"_

_._

¡Otra vez hacia lo mismo!, era la segunda vez que la dejaba sola por ir a ver los caprichos de Coni, solo era un simple resfriado y creía que el mundo acabaría… no sé porque no soy capaz de decirle que no, ¡si eso hare la próxima vez!, no pienso dejar a Ness sola en ningún momento… tenemos cuatro días para nosotros, y ya arruine el primero

Me tumbe en el sillón pero escuche el sonido de un motor, corrí hacía la entrada y vi que se estaciono un Coche blanco, estuvo unos cinco minutos allí… ¿Quién mierda era?, era un deportivo y el ruido del motor no dejaba escuchar nada…

Cuando se abrió la puerta vi el motivo por el cual no podía despegar la vista del carro… Nessie se bajo y le hizo señas con la mano, el auto retrocedió y se fue a una velocidad increíble

.

-¿Quién era?-

-Hola, si yo también estoy bien. Mi día ha sido estupendo gracias por preguntar- dijo con sarcasmo dándome la espalda y entrando a la casa

-Ness te hice una pregunta-

-y yo respondí las preguntas que debiste haber hecho- se sentó y yo la imite -Era Daniel… el hijo de un amigo de mi abuelo-

-¿Qué hacías con él?-

-Solo me trajo Jake, no te coloques celoso-

-¿celoso?, Por favor…-

-Claro que estas celoso- susurro en mi oído, apoyo su mano en mi pierna -celoso de lo que pudimos hacer…-

Sentí como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba ¡¿Por qué me hace esto!, se que no hizo nada con él, está jugando conmigo… y muy bien

-Ness…- susurre con una voz apenas audible

-Pudimos hacer muchas cosas Jake…- me tiro en el sillón y se sentó en mis piernas rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas

-¿Cómo que cosas?-

-mmm….- murmuro mordiéndose el labio, ese gesto me descontrolo… Ni yo sabía cuánto la extrañaba… y necesitaba

Con una velocidad más rápida de lo normal me voltee y Nessie quedo bajo mi cuerpo, con dificultad me saque la polera para sentir sus caricias, ansiaba el contacto de su piel con la mía… Subí la tela de su vestido y toque cada centímetro de la suave piel de su pierna…

-Jacob Embry no me cree que…- Dijo Paul cuando apareció de la nada en la puerta acompañado de Embry

-Demonios Paul- dijo Nessie enojada

Se separo de mi y corrió hacia mi habitación, Los dos estúpidos se quedaron con la boca abierta y no decían nada, ¡Como siempre tan inoportunos!

-¿Qué demonios quieren?- les dije colocándome la polera

-Emmm… no queríamos molestar…. Es solo que Embry no me cree que encontramos más de ese efluvio en el bosque-

-¿Cuál efluvio?-

-¿Sam no te dijo?- se rasco la cabeza confundido -cerca de la casa de los Cullen, fue como hace…. Tres horas-

-Saben que tienen que avisarme de inmediato-

-Lo siento… creo que tenemos que irnos, después habla con Sam-

-Ok, lárguense-

-Dile a Ness que nos disculpe…-

¿Cómo mierda no me contaban algo tan importante?, son unos tarados

-Nessie- dije por quinta vez tocando la puerta del baño

-_Jake… quiero estar sola unos minutos, solo unos pocos minutos por favor_-

-llevas ahí diez minutos-

-_no importa…-_

-Los chicos quieren que les disculpes… vinieron a darme noticias de la manada… sobre un supuesto vampiro-

-¿Qué?- dijo abriendo la puerta

-Lo sabré si hablo con Sam, ¿me acompañas?-

-¿estará Coni allí?-

¿Qué le digo?... lo más probable es que este allí, pero Ness no se querrá aparecer en su camino…. Y si le digo que no está se quedara aquí encerrada

-No se… lo más probable es que si-

-¿Por qué no le llamas por teléfono?, todavía tenemos las cosas que preparé para la cena-

-mi teléfono se rompió ¿recuerdas?-

-¡genial!... OK, Vamos- dijo con sarcasmo

.

_**Nessie POV**_

Cuando entramos en la casa de Sam no había nadie más que él abrazado a Emily, gracias a Dios. Sam quiso hablar con Jacob a solas pero él le dijo que no, yo tengo derecho a saberlo asique tubo que soltarlo enfrente se todos, se trata de mi familia, de mi vida asique es lo justo…

-El aroma era reciente, creo que es el mismo del de la otra vez-

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto Jake

-esperen, ¿Nahuel?-

-No, Nessie cuando Nahuel vino lo hizo acompañado, ¿Por qué crees que no lo notamos cuando te ataco?-

Cuando Sam dijo eso un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, no me había dado cuenta todo lo que me asustaba la presencia de Nahuel, y más aún recordar lo que me hizo y sobre todo lo que dijo… recordar la amenaza hacia Jacob

-¡Hey!- dijo Emily -Ness acompáñame a la cocina

-¿Qué ocurre?- dije confundida

-No te asustes, él no podrá hacerte daño. Jacob no lo permitirá-

-no me preocupa lo que me pueda hacer, sino lo que le pueda llegar a hacer a Jake-

-¿de qué hablan?- Jake me tomo de la cintura

-de que Nessie tiene sueño y quiere dormir- se apresuro Emily en decir

-Vamos, te ves cansada amor… Emmm… ¿le vas a hacer caso a Edward?-

-nunca lo hago Jake… menos Hoy- dije con una sonrisa, la idea de dormir al lado de Jacob me tranquilizaba

Estaba realmente cansada, me coloque el pijama y me acosté en la cama de Jake, lo espere por minutos pero nunca llego… tenia frio y no podía dormir asique no me quedo otra que ir a buscarlo… no estaba en el baño, ni en el comedor, tampoco en la cocina… ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

**Jacob POV**

-Jacob, deja de ser terco y escucha… Es peligroso que ella esté aquí, necesitamos a los demás de su familia-

-No, yo puedo defenderla. Sam no permitiré que algo le ocurra-

-No nos enfrentamos a un solo vampiro… no quise decir esto delante de Ness pero, eran tres vampiros y no de los "Comunes", se escabulleron en segundos… creo que son esos de volterra…-

-¿Vulturis?-

-Sí, esto es más serio de lo que creíamos… tenemos que juntar a todos los Cullen-

-dame solo un día más, arruine este día por la culpa de… no importa, el hecho es que quiero compensarla-

-Un día Jake-

-Gracias Sam-

Volví sobre mis pasos a la casa y encontré a Nessie apoyada en la pared, estaba quedándose dormida allí parada… la tome en brazos y ni se despertó, la deje sobre la cama y me quite la ropa, me coloque un pijama improvisado -ya que jamás uso, solo cuando ella viene- solo unos shorts blancos y me tumbe junto a ella… cuando me sintió a su lado se aproximo a mí y la rodee con mis brazos. Mañana será un largo día, un día solo para nosotros

-Te Amo- susurre, perdiendome con hermosura

* * *

Holaa! Wow, gente les cuento... Esta semana estubo a Full con pruebas y todo eso.. lo bueno es que me fue Bien... ¡Pero!, Vaamooos siempre hay un pero xD esta semana se viene peor! ¿lo pueden creer?, todos los dias con pruebas, dicertaciones y más y más trabajos... No he tenido tiempo para seguir escribiendo... **bueno estube cerca de una hora escribiendo el primer capi de un nuevo Fic.. donde todos son humanos xd xd... pero no se si escriibir harto y subirlos deeespues. ¡o! subir uno cada semana incorporando sus ideas y todo :D :D Espero su opinion!**

**Gracias a la gente que sigue dejando sus comentarios! valen mas que el $$$ para Mí!**

**ECliiipsee!**... chicas mi vida es un caos... no vere la pelicula hasta el jueves de la proxima semana... demaciados examenes y sin tiempo de nada, ni siquiera para ir al baño!.. bueno para eso si xd xd xd.. en serio no saben como me siento... :'( es horribleee... espero que las qe hayan visto la peli lo hayan pasado bien -no tengo dudas de que así fue- y las que no.. bueno se unen a mi club de las Loser! aksjkajskjaks no.. la de las mala suerte xd xd

Laas amoo genteee! ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendoo :D:D y lo digoo.. si no fuera por _Maria Ignacia Salas_, no subiriia hastaa.. uff!.. esqe ustedes saben.. Tiempoo!, pero dodne me dijooo mee di el tiempitoo xd xd asique este capii es auspiciado por ella xd xd aksjkajskajskajksjaks

Gentee! ¿creyeron que entre Ness y Daniel ocurriria algo? akjskajskajskajks quiseee darle suna Falsaaa pista de algo que jamas ocurriraa! aksjasjkajsk se.. see.. soy malita, so se xd xd ahora prometo que Jake y Ness se querrán más... dejare las peleeas un ratito y a coni enterremosla por unos dias askjaksjkajskajskjak... pero el peligro igual existe! jum jum...

Comprendanme soy una loquita! :D

_¡Ayudenme! quiero que mas personas lean mi Fic... ayudenme a promocionarlo en otras paginas... Please!_

_Besos Psicoticos, Gruñidos, Aullidos y abrazoos!_

_Noos leemos_!

_**Conni.-**_


	17. Capitulo N 17

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, _¡Diablos! ¿no son mios?_... ¡NO!.. _bubububbu_

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Lentamente abrí los ojos, la luz que se colaba por la ventana me había despertado, era tan deprimente escuchar llover así. Subí un poco mi cabeza y me encontré con el mejor paisaje que hubiera deseado ver, _"Jacob"… _Dormía tan placenteramente que parecía que jamás fuera a despertar, su respiración era casi imperceptible, lenta… calmada. Me perdí en su rostro, en sus facciones, esos hermosos labios que estaban frente a mí, quietos, a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

A veces no entendía como estaba junto a él, me es tan irreal que haya ocurrido, somos tan diferentes y no solamente nosotros, sino nuestras creencias, familias, antepasados pero de algún modo seguimos unidos, eternamente lo que es para mí un enorme placer. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?, ¿Una Semivampira y un Licántropo?, yo de piel blanca y la mayoría del tiempo con las mejillas rosadas, él con esa piel morena que tanto me enloquece, un color homogéneo y perfecto. Mis ojos color chocolate y los suyos Negros como la noche… podría estar todo un día describiendo nuestras diferencias, pero sin embargo eso es lo que hace nuestra relación tan especial, algo totalmente curioso ya que las relaciones se basan en lo que las parejas tienen en común. Nuestra relación… Mi Jacob, ¡Cuánto amo poder decir eso! Mío, Mío… como yo hacia él, completamente suya…

Jake comenzó a mover los ojos, aún cerrados. No basto más de un minuto para que despertara, me miro y una sonrisa se poso en sus deliciosos labios…

-Hola- susurro al tiempo que besaba mi frente

-Buenos días Dormilón- me acerque más a él -me alegra que despertaras- deposite un pequeño beso en su pecho

-A mí también me alegra haber despertado… ¿Cómo podría perderme un segundo más esta maravilla que tengo frente mis ojos?-

-mmm…- negué con la cabeza, se me escapo un suspiro -Te amo- solté de repente

-Yo más- Jake me miro travieso y me abrazo -Hoy será un día solo para nosotros, no aceptare ninguna interrupción, solo tú y yo-

-me parece perfecto, ¿Qué haremos?-

-Empezaremos por vestirnos… yo preparare el desayuno-

Me separe de él, aunque no lo deseaba para nada, y camine hasta el baño… antes de entrar me pare en la puerta

-Gracias Jake- susurre y él me miro confuso -Gracias por estar siempre conmigo-

...

Me di una corta ducha, quería volver con Jake y saber el motivo de porque es esta sorpresa tan agradable. Busque algo como para el momento y di gracias a dios de que lo haya encontrado, me puse el vestido que Tía Rose me había regalado semanas atrás. Me sorprendí al verme al espejo, estaba muy cambiada… el vestido me sentaba realmente bien, mi cuerpo estaba transformado en otro… ni yo lo reconocía, la tela se ajustaba a mis pechos oprimiéndolos un poco, no era un gran descote… era algo recatado, como mamá hubiera deseado. Mi cintura se veía más delgada de lo normal y los cortes de tela caían por mis piernas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Solté mi cabello y deje mis rizos alborotados… sabia que le gustaban así, Jake siempre me lo decía. ¡A! se me olvidaba… ¿zapatos?, ¡Maldición! No había traído… tuve que conformarme con unas converse negras, combinaban bastante bien

El olor del café y Pie de Limón me atrajo a la cocina, ¿Cuándo había preparado todo?

Me pare a metros de él, solo a observarlo luchar contra la cafetera, se veía muy cómico tratando de agregar el café a las trazas… se me escapo una risita y Jake volteo, sus ojos se dirigieron a los míos, luego al resto de mi cuerpo deteniéndose en ciertas partes… al final de unos segundos se restableció la conexión de nuestras miradas. Una sonrisa picara se poso en sus labios

-Te vez…- camino hacia mi -Deslumbrante-

-Gracias- respondí en un susurro, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Él lo noto

-Ahora te vez más hermosa- dijo besando mis mejillas -Ven- dijo tomando mi mano

.

.

.

Me sentía realmente Bien, como antes. Era como si no existieran nuestros problemas, Coni, Nahuel, Los vulturis… por un momento me odie a mí misma. No podía creer como era capaz de hacer que no existía nada más que Jake y yo, siendo consciente de lo que se venía. Mis padres estaban a kilómetros de distancia haciendo no se qué diablos para impedir que algo me pase, pero… se que suena egoísta, Soy feliz. Soy inmensamente Feliz estando aquí con Jacob, solos, sin nada que nos preocupe… Siendo feliz a costa de mi familia, las personas que más amo. ¿ese es el precio de la felicidad?, ¿La infelicidad de los demás?... no sé si quiero ser feliz si esas son las condiciones.

Mi familia tenía una vida antes de mí… Yo solo les traje problemas.

¡Yo soy el Problema!

Solo me alegro de que mi pequeño gran problema no se haya desatado más, aún. Mi "Don" a estado… ausente. Gracias a Dios, creo que he podido reprimirlo, y muy bien.

Sé porque lo he logrado, esa simple razón es _Jacob_.

La última vez que mi don le hizo daño me retumba siempre en la cabeza, aunque haya sido por medio de un sueño. Es por eso que Sigo a su lado, porque no soy peligrosa para él. Sé que si soy la que le podría hacer daño no lo resistiría… sería mejor morir, Lo haría millones de veces por él. Siempre.

.

.

.

Deje mis pensamientos y ayude a Jake a lavar los platos.

Estuvimos solo unos minutos en esa tarea hasta que nos desocupamos, de pronto la cara de Jake se contrajo en una mueca de Disgusto

-¿He hecho algo malo?- dije preocupada, el rio amargamente

-No, todo lo contrario… es solo que la Lluvia nos arruino el paseo-

-Jake hay un sol hermoso que te hace creer que va a…- ¡mierda! Tenía razón, de pronto unas gotas de lluvia golpearon las ventanas -Llover-

-Soy un tonto- comenzó a reír -Jamás confíes en el informe del tiempo de la Tv, ¿Sol?, ¡VAMOS! Está lloviendo como si no hubiera llovido en años-

-Siempre llueve… ¿Por qué importa tanto?-

-Tenía un extenso Día planeado para hoy "al aire libre"…. Se ha jodido todo- Jake se hundió en el sillón de la sala -La lluvia ha arruinado todo, quería que fuera especial-

-Jake- me senté a su lado -Esto es especial, no necesito nada mas, podría estar todo el día aquí sentada a tu lado y aún así sería perfecto- me abrazo -aunque no hiciéramos nada-

-Ness- susurro

-¿Sí?-

-¿te das cuenta que llevamos casi cinco minutos hablando de la lluvia?- me reí ante su comentario -te propongo algo-

-Escucho-

-no hay mucho que hacer aquí dentro… pero ¿recuerdas esa maravillosa película que compre la semana pasada?-

-Eso creo-

-qué tal si la vemos y después tú eliges que hacer-

-Suena perfecto para Mí-

Y lo era, cualquier cosa con esa irritante personita era perfecto para mí… por estúpido, ilógico o aburrido que fuera teniendo a Jake conmigo se convertía en la mejor opción

.

**Jacob POV**

-¡Mierda!- grito Ness pegándome en el brazo

Está bien me lo merecía, la película era terrible… cada diez segundos la sangre salía de algún cuerpo. Tenía el brazo morado de tantos golpes que recibí durante casi una hora de película, No tenía la culpa de que Nessie mirara justo cuando el asesino sacaba su hacha y se cargaba a dos personas de una vez, en realidad no fue mi culpa los primeros 30 minutos, después lo hacía a propósito. Cada vez que Gritaba se acercaba más a mí, era una sensación increíble el hecho de pensar o que su instinto reaccionara a pedir refugio en mí, me sentía como su héroe… pero en la vida real temía serlo, era un cobarde.. Dejándome llevar por la fantasía, esa segura realidad paralela en la que siempre estaré a salvo.

No tengo miedo de que algo me pase, en absoluto, es solo que temo no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que algo le ocurra… ser el culpable de que muera, o verla sufrir frente a mis ojos, sin poder hacer nada. Me odiaría eternamente de no ser capaz de protegerla

-¿¡Jacob!- grito Ness chasqueando los dedos frente a mis ojos

-¿Qué?-

-Deberías dejar las drogas, te tienen _Ido_- comenzó a reír

-Muy Graciosa-

-¡Vamos ¿en qué pensabas!-

-En Nada… la película es terrible-

-Dímelo a mi- comenzó a acariciar mi brazo -Siento los golpecitos que te di, estaba nerviosa-

-No importa- la abrace

-¿Sabes?... creo que en mis cosas tengo algunas películas de Jasper. Son las mejores-

Y lo eran, el vampirito sabia de películas y su colección de casi 100 CD originales era la prueba.

-Vengo en un minutito- dijo dándome un beso en la comisura del labio, solté un gruñido y se devolvió a compartir ese roce de labios que tanto me encantaba

….

Pasaron cerca de Cinco minutos y mi Ángel todavía no regresaba… decidí ir a buscarla y estaba encerrada en el baño

-¿Ness?- susurre contra la puerta, escuche un _"Adiós mamá"_

-Lo siento, no he encontrado las películas-

-¿con quién hablabas?-

-Con mamá- dijo después de pensarlo -Quería saber cómo estábamos, nada importante-

-¿Nada importante?-

-Sí, tranquilo Jake… sabes cómo es mamá- se excuso y Salió dando zancadas hasta la sala

-Ness- susurre tomándola del brazo -¿Qué ocultas?-

-Nada- dijo rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos

Nuestras caras estaban a centímetros, ¡Maldición! Estaba haciendo esto para que dejara el asunto…

-Ness- susurre pero poso su dedo en mis labios

-No digas nada-

Iba a seguir con la discusión pero sus dedos fueron reemplazados por sus suaves labios, era imposible pensar sintiéndola así, tan mía.

El beso comenzó siendo Suave y tierno de su parte, solo un roce de labios y pequeños encuentros entre nuestras lenguas. Me volvía loco cuando jugaba a sí conmigo, pero el beso comenzó a ser más apasionado y rápido, la humedad de sus labios me enloquecía. El juego de nuestras lenguas se volvió frenético, explore cada parte de su boca, y ella también, su sabor me inundo por completo. Ok había perdido el control

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado al punto sin retorno, no sé cómo diablos habíamos llegado a mi habitación pero ahora estaba sin polera y jadeando por la falta de aire, no podía hacerlo pero ¡Diablos!

-Ness- logre decir en medio de jadeos -No… No podemos-

-¡Shhh!- susurro volviendo a mi boca. ¡Mierda!

Sus manos recorrían mi abdomen desnudo, mil descargas electicas recorrieron mi cuerpo pero no se comparo en nada a cuando sus suaves manos bajaron hasta mi pantalón rozando mi entrepierna, un calor subió por mi cuerpo hasta volverme loco. Parecía un completo novato dejándose llevar por la chica, pero las sensaciones que provocaba en mi eran totalmente diferentes, eran sorprendentes.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, Sus mejillas rosadas y su pelo revuelto me dio la seguridad que necesitaba, ella estaba lista. Sonrió al ver el cambio en mi rostro

Saque el vestido por arriba de sus brazos sin despegar mis labios de la piel de su cuello, la lencería y sus encajes resultaba una mezcla totalmente peligrosa en contraste con su piel de porcelana. Desesperado volví a su boca, sus pequeñas manos recorrían mi pecho desnudo. En un rápido movimiento desabroche su sostén y lo tire a mi espalda, no pude evitarlo y lleve una mano a uno de sus pechos, sus generosos y redondos pechos. suavemente lo apreté y un delicioso gemido se escapo de sus labios, no me contuve más y comencé a masajearlo pero sin separarme ni un segundo de su boca… en un frenético juego de lenguas sentí su mano dentro de mi pantalón ¡Mierda! Un gemido bastante estruendoso se me escapo y sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel.

Baje mis labios de su boca a su cuello, seguí trazando mi camino hasta sus pechos… lamí cada centímetro de su piel y succione uno de sus pezones…

-¡Jake!- gimio apretando los ojos

Me quite el pantalón y lo deslice por mis piernas, reí y mi pecho se inflo de orgullo al ver la expresión de mi ángel, su miraba estaba clavada en mi miembro ya que no traía bóxers. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos pero volvió a mis labios, ¿acaso me había ignorado? Volví a masajear uno de sus senos y roce su entrada con mi miembro. Una mezcla entre gemido y grito inundo la habitación…

-Jacob…- dijo con una voz apenas audible -¿Dime como Diablos entrara eso… en mi?- señalo con la mirada mi sexo

-Tranquila- susurré contra su piel, note que mordía su labio -parare si quieres-

¡Mierda! No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba sentirla en mí. Arranque lo único que me impedía entrar en ella y trace pequeñas caricias en su pierna, seguí con su mulso y luego su entrada, estaba completamente húmeda, lista para recibirme. Abrió las piernas invitándome a entrar y así lo hice, me hundí en ella sin medir la fuerza haciendo que gritara mi nombre, arqueo su espalda y temí haberle hecho daño. Comencé a moverme lentamente, disfrutando de cada embestida, fui lo más delicado que pude pero no pude controlarme… mi instinto animal era más fuerte

Aumente la velocidad e intensidad de cada penetrada sintiéndome en el cielo, me volvía loco escucharla gemir así por mí, que yo sea el único que pueda provocar eso en ella…

Dejé de tratar de mantener el control… era imposible, Reneesme me llevaba al extremo cuando de su cuerpo se trataba. Me perdí en su suave piel, disfrute de cada movimiento, de cada vez que nuestras pieles se rozaban, de cada gemido y grito que desprendían nuestras gargantas. Así llegamos al orgasmo, el más increíble de mi vida y el primero de mi Ángel. Me sentí en la cima del mundo al sentirla estremecerse y contraerse a mi alrededor, ahora era completamente mía, para siempre…

Apoye mi frente contra la suya y recupere el aliento, Ness poso su mano en mi mejilla y me transmitió un claro "_Te amo"_ en mi cabeza…

-Te Amo más que a mi Vida Reneesme- respondí

Lentamente Salí de ella y me tumbe a su lado, de inmediato una sensación de vacío se apodero de mi…. Gracias a dios esa sensación fue reemplazada por el calor de su cuerpo junto al mio. Cubrí su delicada anatomía con una sabana, la que se amoldo demasiado bien a sus curvas… ¿acaso podía ser más perfecta?

Beso mis labios por última vez y el sueño se apodero de ella… sus largas pestañas estaban inmóviles, solo su pecho se inflaba al respirar… poco a poco el rosado fue desapareciendo de sus mejillas, al fin era completamente mía, como tantas veces había deseado y también imaginado pero esto fue mil veces mejor… Solo Ness era capaz de traer la perfección a mi vida, la única de llevarme al éxtasis y al mayor de los placeres.

Me deje vencer por el cansancio y el ruido de la lluvia ayudo a relajarme... ¿En que momento habia anochecido?, agradecí que solo la luz de la luna nos alumbrara, así no tendría que separarme de ella... De mi Nessie

* * *

Chicas! matenme, asesinenme, lo que sea pero porfavor perdonenme! no habia podido subir el capii porque no tenia tiempo y tampoco lo habia escrito... entiendanme si no era lo que esperaban pero no se que me pasa... necesito encontrar otra motivacion y tiempo... si, ya estamos en vacaciones lo se, pero estoy con un pequeño trabajo..

agradesco a las personas que aún asi dejaron un review, de alguna forma logran sacarme una sonrisa... aa.. de verdad lo siento si no les gusto el capii pero Dah.. tengo una idea para los siguientes y prometo subir mas seguido.. en serio:D :D bueno no s eque más decir... emm... bububuub no se aksjkajskajskj

UU! la verdad ya se porque no estoy tan motivada con ese fic xd xd xd esque empecé a escribir otro pero con todos humanos.. y todos tienen una personalidad completamente diferente xD xD me encanta, pero prometo que no pemrtire que eso influya, saben? escribendo esto me motive! asjaksjak lo se soy una chiflada.. xd xd

Se les quiere genteee! :D :D

cualquier cosa aqui mi msn... _Broken. Dreeams arrobaHotmail puntoCom_ (yaa. se que es como retardado pero es la unica forma para que no lo borre la pagina xd)

_Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni**


	18. Capitulo N 18

_Personajes: Stephenie Meyer; Trama: Mia! :D :D por fin algo mio jajajajaj_

* * *

**Nessie POV**

-Jake- susurre dándole golpecitos en el pecho -Jacob-

-Hmmm…-

Un simple "Hmmm…" fue lo único que recibí de su parte, Jacob puso su mano en mi cadera y me acerco más a él, aún dormido. Recorrí su brazo y hubo algo que me llamo la atención… en los hombros tenia pequeños moretones, coloque mi mano sobre ellos y encajaban perfectamente.

En un segundo recordé como le había hecho eso… gemidos, gritos y el movimiento de su cadera contra la mía inundaron mi cabeza. El placer recorriendo cada parte de mi ser… la excitación, sus besos, caricias, la forma en que recorría mi cuerpo con lamidas y palabras contra mi piel, palabras de amor. Habíamos hecho el amor, ese simple acto que me hizo completamente suya

Sentí como mi temperatura comenzaba a aumentar con el solo hecho de imaginarlo sobre mí, nuestros cuerpos sudando, su boca…

Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, fue casi imposible… al fin me había tomado, como lo había imaginado tantas veces

-Jacob, despierta- dije un poco más alto subiendo mi cara a la altura de la suya

Abrió los ojos y de inmediato sonrió robándome el alma, nos besamos por algunos minutos pero ¡Demonios! Tenía que decirle…

-Jake- dije casi sin aliento

-¿Sí?- susurro contra la piel de mi cuello, ¡Mierda!

Siguió bajando hasta mis pechos, ¡mierda, Mierda!

Tome su rostro con mis dos manos y antes de hablar le bese dulcemente

-Tengo algo que decir… algo que debí contarte ayer-

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?-

-no sé si malo, pero…-

-¿Qué ocurre Ness?-

-Mis padres llegan en menos de una hora- solté cerrando los ojos, no quería ver su expresión pero sentí los músculos de sus brazos tensarse

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- su voz salió mas ronca, estaba tratando de controlarse

-Porque…- me mordí el labio, estaba tan nerviosa pero debía decir le la verdad -Temía que si lo decía jamás me hubieras hecho tuya- baje la vista avergonzada

-Nessie debiste haberlo dicho- busco mi mirada -como quieres que controle mis pensamientos después de lo que paso anoche-

-¿te arrepientes de…?-

-¡No!- casi lo grito, no dejo que terminara la frase -Jamás, lo que paso anoche fue- se acerco a mi oído -increíble-

-entonces…-

-Reneesme escúchame bien… nunca me arrepentiría de lo que paso anoche, hacer el amor contigo fue maravilloso- me sonrió, sentí como me sonrojaba -pero no me creo capaz de controlar teniéndote cerca, Edward terminara enterándose y…-

-no te hará nada- hizo una mueca -No le dejare, si te hace algo a ti me estará dañando directamente-

-supongo que tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa-

-Espero no tener que ver tu cabeza rodar por haber pervertido a su pobre nena-

-Ok- dijo riendo conmigo -tengo que hablar con Sam, hay cosas importantes que arreglar-

Antes de levantarse me beso como nunca antes, ¿Acaso podría ser mejor?

.

.

.

**Jacob POV**

-¿En una hora?- dijo Sam rascándose la cabeza

-Sí, recién me entere así que no me mires así-

-Jacob te vez muy alegre, no sé porque pero espero que esa sonrisa dure hasta que hablemos con ellos, la cosa esta peor de lo que creíamos-

-¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Anoche Zac salió herido, estábamos siguiendo a una vampira Rubia pero la muy maldita le hizo algo… creemos que tiene "poderes" como los Cullen, de la Nada Zac comenzó a retorcerse y se destabilizó…- suspiro -callo de el pequeño precipicio del límite de nuestras tierras, tiene dos costillas fracturadas… esta sanando-

-Lo siento yo…-

-No te disculpes Jake, ayer era tu día. Ese era el trato- Abrió los ojos como plato y me miro entrecerrando los ojos -¿Tu y Ness…?-

-¿Qué?- ¡mierda!

-¡Por eso estas tan contento!, ¡Hicieron el amor!-

-¡Cállate!- le grite estampando mi mano contra su cabeza -no necesito que alguien más se entere-

-Estás muerto Jacob, Edward te asesinará- comenzó a reír

-Ya quisieras-

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo diablos creí que sería posible que nadie más se enterara?, es solo cosa de mirarme el rostro, creo que nunca antes había tenido una sonrisa tan grande.

Puede ser que Edward quiera asesinarme pero no me importa, lo vivido con Ness vale eso y mucho más, estaría dispuesto a pagarlo

Entre en la casa y me encontré con mi diosa, usaba un Vestido Amarillo con botones blancos en el descote de los pechos, mi cara debió haber sido la de un completo imbécil por la forma en que comenzó a reírse cuando me miro, se acerco a mí y me beso como solo ella sabe hacerlo, juro por dios que la hubiera hecho mía en ese mismo momento de no ser porque faltaban solo unos minutos para que llegara su familia. No debe ser muy agradable ver a su hija en plena acción

-te ves preocupado, ¿ocurrió algo?-

-Un vampiro ataco a Zac-

-¿Qué?, ¿Está Bien?, ¿Cuándo fue?, ¿Quién fue?, ¿Dónde está?...-

-Ness tranquilízate-

Sus mejillas estaban rojas de la preocupación, me llenaba de preguntas y no sabía nada…

-No sé nada de él- le corte

-pobre… ¿podemos ir a ver si está bien?- me suplico, ¿Cómo decirle que no?

.

Entramos en la habitación de Zac esquivando a una impaciente Coni, trataba de hacer hasta lo imposible por sacar a patadas de allí a Ness. Pero claro, fue imposible.

Reconozco que me dieron celos de ver a Reneesme tan preocupada por él, se que solo es un amigo, ella se preocupa igual por todos los chicos de la manada pero…

-¿Tan mal me veo?- dijo Zac haciendo que Ness riera y se acercara a saludarlo, le beso la mejilla y los ojos del imbecil se clavaron en el escote de su vestido

-Zac- dije con un tono de voz más elevado de lo normal, por un segundo pensé en romperle unas cuantas costillas más -¿Qué fue lo que exactamente ocurrió?-

-Estábamos patrullando cerca de la reserva y encontramos un "aroma", lo seguí y me trajo hasta acá… exactamente hasta cerca de tu casa. De pronto vi a una vampira pequeña, era rubia y…-

-¡¿Jane!- grito Ness

-¿La conoces?-

-Sí, Zac... Ella es muy peligrosa no debiste seguirle-

-Ese es mi trabajo Ness. ¿Tiene poderes no?-

-Sí-

-es una maldita, ¿Quién puede tener ese tipo de poder y andar así como así por la vida?-

Note como los ojos de Nessie se aguaban ante su estúpido comentario… Zac no sabía nada de la evolución del poder de mi Ángel y claramente metió las patas

-recupérate pronto- le dije tomando a Ness del brazo y la saque de allí

-No llores… el no sabe lo que dice-

-NO, él tiene razón-

-Reneesme, tu no le has hecho daño a nadie- susurre contra su cabello, ella soltó una amarga carcajada -Tú no eres como Jane-

-es lo que más deseo, pero si las cosas siguen avanzando yo… yo terminare siendo como ella-

-No- gruñí

-me alegra que pienses eso… por lo menos se que crees en mi, Zac…-

-Zac no es nadie en tu vida como para juzgar quien eres- le corte

-Jacob- susurro mirándome directamente, me perdí en el color de sus ojos -Si alguna vez yo… Si yo hiciera algo tan malo como Jane quiero que sepas que lo haría por una buena razón… jamás le haría daño a alguien porque sí. Y lo más importante es que te amo, más que a nada… eres todo para mí-

-Ness…- trate de córtale

-Jacob déjame terminar. Yo necesito que entiendas que eres todo lo que poseo… Sin ti no se qué sería de mi y no me imagino que sería de mi vida si tu no existieras. Eres como la estrella que guía mi camino en las noches oscuras, siempre brillando, guiándome cuando estoy pérdida…-

-y tú eres el aire que necesito para vivir- me fundí en su boca, un carraspeo nos interrumpió, su olor inundo mis fosas nasales -Te amo- susurre antes de separarnos

-Siento interrumpir pero…-

-¡Papá!- grito Ness corriendo hacia Edward, luego abrazo a Bella y el resto de la familia, La rubia y Emmett se fueron en el Jeep, menos mal...

-Hola- susurre… _necesitamos hablar, a solas. Es importante y no quiero que Nessie se entere_

-Vuelvo en un momento- dijo Edward separándose de Ness

Caminamos lo suficiente como para que no nos oyeran los demás.

-Ayer estuvo aquí Jane, daño a Zac y estaba muy cerca de mi casa… creo que quería a Nessie-

-¡Que!, ¡Diablos! Nunca creí que llegarían tan lejos. Alice Vio a los Vulturis y a Nahuel- me tense al escuchar ese nombre, al recordar lo que le había hecho a mi Ángel -ellos planean visitarnos, no sabemos porque pero creemos que es para que me una junto con Bella y Alice a Ellos… pero no sé porque quieren a Ness-

-Nessie es todo para ustedes, esa es la única forma de que cedan- comencé a atar cabos sueltos, _no permitiré que se le acerquen_

-no lo harán-

* * *

¡Genteee! :D Aww recien termine de escribir el capi y lo subi.. disculpen por ser tan desconsiderada con ustedees... Mara Ignacia, ahora vendraa muchaaa acción xD, los Vulturis como siempre jodiendo todo ¿No?... zac hara algo malo... tendran que odiarlo :D :D Sí! yo lo odiare aksjakjskajsjaksjka

gracias a las personas que se animaron a dejar un comentario, sus reviews simpre me animan... en el capi pasado dejron my pocos... D': espero que en este se animen a dejar uno :D

siempre sera bien recibidos sus reviews, aunque lean la historia meses despues, cuando ya este termianda... :D

Buenoo, no les aburro más.. Adios, que tengan una Linda semanaa! :D

_Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**


	19. Capitulo N 19

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.. bla bla bla, ustedes lo saben se sobra xD

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Mamá no paraba de besarme y abrazarme, desde que Jake y papá fueron a hablar no paraba de decirme lo tanto que me amaba y lo mucho que me extraño, pero no era necesario que me lo dijera. Yo siempre lo sabría

Cuando estábamos todos reunidos las miradas se tornaron algo incomodas, papá me miraba tratando de encontrar algo en mi cabeza… no lo lograría, mi autocontrol estaba bien. Pero no decidí arriesgarme

Deje a mis padres y a Jacob un ratito… bueno eso creía al principio pero todo se complico cuando vi a Zac en la ventana de su casa mirándome fijamente, tenía que aclarar las cosas con él… su comentario me dolió muchísimo.

Me arme de valor y le hice señas a Zac para que me siguiera al bosque, siempre me resultaba mejor expresar mis sentimientos allí, además él ya se había sanado… una gran característica de los licántropos, gracias a Dios.

Caminamos cerca de cinco minutos, el olor de los árboles y el musgo era intenso. Como me gustaba

Me pare justo en frente de un tronco y él se sentó, me miraba ¿enojado?

-¿Vas a hablar de una vez?- suspiro y se froto las sienes -Lo siento, no me siento muy bien-

-Zac, Yo tengo que hablar contigo… es sobre lo que dijiste hoy… yo… yo…-

-¿Tu qué?, ¿Por qué no hablas Ness?-

-Porque tengo… miedo- admití, miedo de lo que soy capaz de hacer, de lo que pueda hacer a las personas que amo ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo?...

-¿Miedo de que?-

-De lo que está ocurriendo, todo es mi culpa… Mi don…-

-Nada es tu culpa Nessie- se acerco a mi interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir, ¡Mierda! Justo cuando empezaba a decir las cosas… su aliento impacto sobre mi rostro ¡mierda! -No tienes que temer, se que lo que está pasando te asusta pero todavía puedes elegir… puedes escapar de todo esto, podemos irnos y empezar…-

-¡Hey!, ¿escapar?... No, Zac tú no entiendes, Jacob…-

-No te sientas atada por la imprimacion, estas a tiempo de elegir, un anciano me conto de que hubo un caso de que la imprimacion se rompió… ella pudo elegir, no le amaba y se fue…-

-Yo amo a Jacob-

-No… es el efecto de la imprimacion, por favor Nessie reacciona, tu vida corre peligro, si esa vampira se hubiera acercado más a ti…- me tomo de los brazos -Nessie puedes elegir, quiero que lo hagas bien-

-Tú no sabes nada-

-Sí se, estuve averiguando y si se puede romper la imprimacion, ella lo logro porque el lazo entre ellos aún no se consumaba, tu estas a tiempo-

-No- gruñí, ¿Cómo mierda permití que él estuviera diciendo esto?, ¡¿Dejar a Jacob! Ni Loca

-¿Tu y él…?- dijo casi con la expresión de un completo loco

-¡Sí!, ¿sabes por qué?- me zafe de su agarre -¡porque le Amo!-

-¡No!. Tu- corrió hacia mi -Tu eres… eres…-

-¿Soy qué?, Zac no compliques más las cosas… yo te quiero mucho pero no permitiré que me trates así, no lo merezco-

-¡¿No lo mereces! ¡Te acostaste con él!, por mucho tiempo trate de dejar que te dieras cuenta por ti misma pero eres demasiado ingenua… yo te amo… y él no te merece-

-Cállate- dije conteniendo las lagrimas, sus palabras me hirieron demasiado

-No, hasta que reconozcas que me amas… podríamos ser felices, sin vampiros atentando contra tu vida… una vida normal-

-¡entiende que no te amo!, ¡a la única persona que amo es Jacob y no por la imprimacion, le amo de verdad!-

-entonces prefiero que un vampiro te desgarre tu hermoso cuello… si es lo que elegiste eso tendrás-

-¿Qué...?-

-¡Prefiero Verte Muerta!, es más… quiero que mueras, porque eso es lo que ocurrirá si te quedas con el-

Me quede en Shock, mi cuerpo no respondía, solo era consciente de las lagrimas que se atropellaban por salir de mis ojos… lo único que vi fue a Zac corriendo y transformándose en menos de un segundo. No podía creer lo que había dicho… el no entendía nada.

Mis piernas se doblaron y caí al suelo, no merecía escuchar eso, no lo merecía…

Lo único que había hecho era tratar de arreglar las cosas, jamás pensé que él pudiera hacer eso… me equivoque, quizás estaba muy dolido pero no tenía derecho…

.

.

.

No sé como logre llegar a la casa de Jake, no tenía fuerzas para nada. Entre y camine hasta la cocina pero no estaba… escuche su respiración calmada y profunda. Dormía.

Sentí unas ganas inmensas de despertarlo para que me consolara, no podía ser tan egoísta. Yo me había buscado eso y él no tenía culpa de nada, además si se entera es capaz de hacerle algo a Zac… no sé porque lo sigo defendiendo, protegiendo después de lo que dijo pero le tengo cariño… un cariño que me está matando

Mis pulmones se llenaron con un intenso olor a vampiro, no era de alguien de mi familia… Corrí hasta la habitación de Jake y me congele.

Siempre reconocería a esos dos vampiros, Jane y Alec. Me miraron fijamente y rieron al ver mi expresión, seguro mi rostro expresaba todo lo que sentía, Horror, terror, miedo … demasiado miedo.

Jane camino hacia mí y cerró la puerta dejándome a solo unos centímetros de ella

-Pequeña Reneesme- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué quieren?- susurre, casi no me salió la voz

-Que impaciente… Eso ya lo sabrás… pero para ello deberás acompañarnos-

-No-

-Sí lo harás, tú tienes el control sobre lo que le pueda ocurrir a él- señalo a Jake, una lagrima traicionera se me escapo… me dolía verlo tan vulnerable y yo no podía hacer nada -Tu vienes con nosotros y él vive, sino me deleitare con verlo morir-

-No-

-Elige Reneesme-

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lograron llegar hasta acá?-

-Preguntas, preguntas… me cansan de verdad. El don de mi hermano es muy útil, Nahuel ya lo sabe-

Por eso Nahuel logro llegar hasta acá sin ser sorprendido la última vez, no percibieron su olor, ¡por eso Jake no despierta!, no logra sentir el aroma de los vampiros, quizás tampoco el mío… Alec puede anular los sentidos que poseemos, la vista, el olfato, la visión… es mejor así, Jake no corre peligro, no si hago lo que quieren...

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?-

-ya te dije que lo sabrás después, ahora elige-

Jane avanzo hasta el cuerpo inmóvil de Jacob y acerco su boca al cuello de Jake

-¡NO!- grite desesperada -no le hagan daño, iré con ustedes-

-Perfecto- retomo su posición y le hizo señas a su hermano el que se movió hacia la puerta

-Pero debes prometerme que no le harán daño, él no tiene la culpa de nada-

-que patético, una vampira y un licántropo… esto es una aberración, debería darte vergüenza-

-Cierra la boca. ¿Me querías? ¡Pues ya lo lograste! ¡Acaba con esto de una vez!-

-Tus deseos son órdenes-

Su fría mirada se poso en mi, sentí como si mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo, ya no me sentía dueña de mis movimientos… poco a poco todo se fue oscureciendo, no podía sentir nada…

De pronto el dolor que recorría cada musculo de mi inmóvil cuerpo se hizo insoportable, gritaba sin saber si alguien me escucharía o si solo mis gritos se quedaban en un intento, no sabía si alguno logro abandonar mi garganta y pedir ayuda, no podía escuchar mi voz. Apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría en mi cabeza, de lo único que era totalmente consiente era del dolor, era como si me estuvieran desgarrando el pecho, como si me arrancaran la piel… desee estar muerta, todo con tal de que el dolor desapareciera… _y así fue._

Ahora todo era completamente oscuro, sentí como la energía que algún día tuve se iba de mi cuerpo… ¿Así se sentía morir?

* * *

Hola Chicas! ¿Actualice rapido no? :D.. Ojalaa les gusteee el capii ;D más adelantee sabran más detalles ;D;D eso depeende de los reviews, me animaron muchisimo en el capi anterior, por eso actualice rápido ;D me dieron ganas de escribir y me sente hasta que acabe...

tienen derecho de odiar a Zac... yo lo hice :D :D

_Besos Psicoticos_

Laas Adoro!

**Conni.-**


	20. Capitulo N 20

Aclaración: este es un **Zac POV**, solo para explicar lo que sucede en su loca cabeza...

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... Bla bla_

* * *

**Zac POV**

Cada segundo que pasaba sentía que me hundía más en la mierda que me rodeaba, la que yo había creado. ¡¿Cómo Diablos fui capaz de hacer semejante estupidez!

Era imposible que ella me eligiera a mí en vez de a Jacob, él es todo para ella y yo solo soy… no soy nadie, absolutamente nadie en su vida. Ni siquiera esa excusa barata de que la imprimacion se podría romper me ayudo a convencerla… en el fondo ella lo sabía, era imposible.

Lo que más me torturaba era recordar su expresión, sus ojos oscureciéndose y llenándose de lágrimas, lagrimas que yo había provocado por ser un completo imbécil. ¿Cómo fui capaz de decir que la prefería ver muerta?

Eso era lo más estúpido, incoherente y cerdo que había dicho en mi puta vida. Yo la amaba, Yo le hice sufrir, Yo cague mi vida… arruine todo entre nosotros, la amistad que algún día tuvimos… solo eso fue lo que hubo entre nosotros, amistad, cariño. Nada más

Y lo sabia pero me deje engañar, me guie por una fantasía, quise creer que ella me amaría. Menuda estupidez

Tenía que arreglar lo que hice.

.

.

.

Corría tan rápido como me lo permitieron las patas, apenas mis garras rozaban la tierra húmeda.

Casi me caigo de hocico al suelo cuando su olor me impacto. Vampiro

Seguí el olor repugnante por todo el bosque, se dirigía a la casa de Jacob, iban por Reneesme.

Mi corazón se encogió y comencé a correr como nunca antes lo había hecho, ella estaba en peligro.

Tumbe la puerta de un solo golpe, cada rincón de la casa tenía ese olor. Escuche un ruido en la pieza que se supone es de Jacob y corrí hasta allí.

Apenas se movía y se frotaba la cabeza, se levanto y dejo ver en el lado izquierdo una cicatriz que le cruzaba casi la mitad del rostro.

-¡mierda Jacob!- corrí a ayudarlo -¿Qué paso?-

-No se… estaba regresando a casa, quería ver a Ness y un vampiro… ¡Nessie!, ¿¡donde está! ¡Hay que encontrarla!-

-creía que estaba aquí… pero…- se la llevaron, era tan cobarde que ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo en voz alta

-ellos la tienen- dijo Jacob apretando los puños -tengo que encontrarla. Avísale a la manada de Sam-

Y se fue corriendo, se transformo y corrió al bosque. ¿Cómo la vida es tan malvada? ¿Las cosas malas no le ocurren a gante mala?, me debería haber pasado a mí, no a ella

Yo era el que merecía morir, mi vida debería ser la que estuviera colgando de un hilo, no la de la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Ella no

Eso era lo único que sabía. Reneesme No.

.

.

.

-Ustedes volverán a recorrer todo el territorio si es necesario- ordeno Sam y nos introducimos por cuarta vez en el bosque

No había rastro de ella, tampoco de los vampiros… divisamos a los Cullen y a Jacob en las cercanías de la Push y nos acercamos lentamente.

Dejaron de hablar y se reunieron con nosotros. Me dolía ver el rostro de Jacob, estaba destruido… si yo me sentía morir el debería estar queriendo desaparecer… Jodida vida.

-Encontramos algo de mi hija, logramos seguir su rastro pero están fuera de Forks. No sabemos muy bien pero estamos seguros que regresaran. Alice lo vio- dijo Edward tomando la mano de su esposa

Jacob tenía en su mano un pequeño botón Blanco, era del vestido de Nessie. Quizás ella lo había dejado para que le encontraran, estaba dejando una pista

-También pensamos en eso pero después encontramos sangre, hubo una pelea y Ness salió lastimada- respondió Edward a mis pensamientos

¿Ella lastimada?... no, no podía ser verdad

-Vamos a encontrarla- dijo Jacob rompiendo el silencio -no importa cuánto nos demoremos o cuanta gente nos requiera-

-Peter y Charlotte llegaran en tres horas más- dijo Jasper -Ellos sabrán que hacer, serán de mucha ayuda-

-También contamos con Tanya y el clan del amazonas, Kachiri, Senna y Zafrina- La rubia hablo -Si quieren problemas los tendrán-

-Esto no se quedara así, Los vulturis me las pagaran- dijo Jacob dándonos la espalda -Prepárense para la pelea los que quieran ayudar, no obligare a nadie- nos miro a cada uno de nosotros -esto es personal-

-También queremos que vuelva Jake- susurro Bella segundos antes que Jacob entrara en fase y se fuera…

Me sentía aterrado… no me perdonaría el hecho de no volver a ver a Nessie y pedirle disculpas, ella debe estar creyendo lo peor de mi… aunque me lo merezco, jamás bebí haberle dicho esas cosas

-Controlas muy bien tu mente como para ser un licántropo temperamental, lo que le hayas dicho a mi hija lo tienes bien escondido. Qué suerte tienes- dijo Edward parándose a mi lado

_-Yo no diría eso, si supiera controlarme jamás le hubiera hecho daño a Ness_- pensé

-Lo que hayas hecho ella te perdonara, eres su amigo y te quiere. Aunque no lo merezcas-

-_No lo merezco, es verdad… pero necesito arreglar las cosas, jamás debí… Lo siento-_

-guarda tus disculpas para mi hija porque se las debes y ese momento llegara, la encontraremos-

_-Es lo que más deseo… que regrese, no importa que jamás me perdone- _me di la vuelta y seguí a mi manada_ -Adiós-_

.

.

.

-Borra esa cara de tarado- ¡Genial!, mi querida hermanita, lo que me faltaba

-No te pases Coni- gruñí

-Zac por Dios, tu mundo no se va a acabar sin ella-

-¡Oh Si Claro! Miren quien lo dice- note como mi hermana se tenso -Escucha, lo siento es solo que no me siento bien-

-No te disculpes, ¿sabes? Siempre espere este momento… siempre quise saber cuándo me sacarías en cara todo lo que paso-

-Coni…-

-Zac ya Basta. Perdón por joder tu vida, prometí no volver a enamorarme ¿recuerdas?, eso intento cada día que pasa asique no te preocupes- se dio la vuelta -Jamás estarás obligado a sentirte responsable de mi, nunca más me veras así de débil-

Me dolió recordar…

**Inicio Flashback**

Era el cumpleaños de mi hermana, estaba retrasado en media hora todo por pasar a recoger el regalo. Era un hermoso Collar de oro.

Estacione el auto y entre en el edificio… toque la puerta y nadie abría, espere unos cinco minutos y nadie abrió. Me empecé a preocupar asique fui a buscar mis llaves que quedaron en el auto. Cuando entre todo estaba revuelto, habían pedazos de vidrio por todas partes y ella no aparecía…

Corrí hacia su habitación pero tampoco estaba, cuando estaba por salir para buscar ayuda escuche unos sollozos, me regrese y encontré a Coni en el baño, sus brazos estaban llenos de sangre y tenía los ojos rojos tanto llorar

-¡Coni!- grite corriendo a abrazarle -¡Hey! ¿Me escuchas?, Vamos Coni ¡responde!- mire sus brazos, ¡mierda! Se había cortado. Tome una toalla y la enrolle en sus muñecas -¿Qué hiciste?... ¿Por qué?-

-Me engaño- susurro escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho -Me uso, solo quería acostarse conmigo… era una maldita apuesta-

-Vamos tienes que levantarte, tienes que ir a un hospital has perdido mucha sangre y…-

-No- susurro zafándose de mi agarre y cayendo al suelo -Déjame aquí… quiero morirme-

-No te dejaré-

-¡Déjame!-

-Vamos Coni por dios, tu mundo no se acabará sin el… me tienes a mi-

-Zac- dijo secándose las lagrimas -Estoy embarazada-

Me quede helado, mi hermana era apenas una niña, ella no podía estar embarazada y menos de él… no podía ser verdad

-Por favor déjame sola- volvió a susurrar

-jamás-

La cargue en brazos y Salí rumbo al hospital, cuando llegamos la ingresaron de inmediato en urgencias y allí permaneció días… casi dos semanas. Cuando le dieron de alta le dijeron lo peor que pudo haber escuchado

"_Lo siento, haz perdido al bebé_", eso provoco que volviera a derrumbarse, así comenzaron semanas de agonía, los que se convirtieron en meses de depresión y su vida se empezó a desmoronar… y con ella la Mía. Ya nunca volvimos a ser los de antes

**Fin Flashback **

Otra vez yo y mi boca la volvíamos a joder… genial Zac, te ganaste el premio al estúpido del año

* * *

Holaa Mii Gentee! :D

Comprendan al Pobre de Zac y a Coni.. ahora saben porque son Así... se merecían un Capitulo solo para ellos :D :D

me he emocionado escribiendo estos últimos Dias, he tenido **DEMACIADO **tiempo Libre... aksjkaskajskjak Ojala les guste el capii:D Sus reviews me animaroon (:

Ojala les haya servido para aclarar algunas dudas... como lo de la imprimacion.. Bien AlexBlackCullen, la imprimaciion jamás se rompe.. y menos la de Jakee y Ness :D :D

aa! _**Feeliz dia de la Amistad**_! (atrasadiitoo) :D

gentee, cuando escriban el comentario de este capii coloquen de que pais son porfiis, tengo mucha curiosidad... de la unica que se es de Caro ¡Mexico! :D :D me gustaria saber de donde leen Mi Fic :D :D

cualquier cosa, sugerencia duda no duden en escribirlo... Ademas pueden agregarme en el Facebook por; **Conni Cullen O'Shea**

_Saludos Psicoticos desde Chile..._

**Conni.-**


	21. Capitulo N 21

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sin duda alguna... aunque traten de imitarle es Unica :D_

_La trama es Mía ;D bueno.. se hace lo que se puede.. ajajajaj_

* * *

**Nessie POV**

_Por más que corría no lograba alejarme de ese lugar, de un momento a otro estaba rodeada de vampiros con capaz negras y enormes lobos pero ninguno de ellos era Jacob. Me sentí completamente feliz al no verlo, él estaba a salvo. _

_Los fríos ojos de Aro se posaron en mi y luego todo comenzó a volverse oscuro… podía distinguir gritos, el ruido de huesos al romperse, aullidos y luego mi nombre, jamás me había sentido tan infeliz al escuchar mi nombre en los labios de papá… "Corre" sentencio y luego me esfume, desaparecí de la faz de la tierra…._

-¡Hey!- me sobresalto escuchar la voz de Nahuel -Tienes que comer algo-

-no quiero nada de ti- conteste convenciéndome de que todo había sido un sueño

-ese es tu problema- me escruto con la mirada -Nunca más vuelvas a provocar a Jane, la próxima vez no estaré allí para defenderte-

-Yo no te lo pedí-

-estúpida-

-Imbécil- gruñí

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo de la pequeña habitación en la que me encontraba, daba lástima, tenía pequeñas ojeras moradas y el pelo revuelto… seguí inspeccionándome para encontrarme con una fea cicatriz en el brazo derecho. Jane, su nombre volvió instantáneamente a mi cabeza, seguí con mi cuello y todavía podía distinguir las marcas de sus manos. Mi vestido estaba horrible, manchado con sangre, tierra y sin un botón. Genial

**Inicio Flashback**

No sabía dónde me llevaban pero sabía que estaba en Forks, siempre distinguiría el olor de los arboles en donde crecí.

Me esforcé para abrir los ojos y vi que alguien me cargaba en brazos, trate de zafarme de ellos pero fue imposible, estaba muy débil… seguramente por causa de Jane. Por mi constante forcejeo conseguí que pararan.

-Era tiempo de que despertaras- susurró Alec dejándome en el suelo

-¿Dónde vamos?-

-En busca de unos amigos- Dijo Jane parándose al lado de su hermano -debemos darnos prisa, Nos están siguiendo-

Alec asintió con la cabeza y avanzó hacia mí, ¡no!… no podía dejar que ellos me llevaran, mi familia venia por mí y seguramente Jacob estaría con su manada y no correría peligro. Quizás si les hiciera perder tiempo ellos podrían encontrarnos

-¿Por qué hacen esto?, ¿no se dan cuenta que los están usando?- Dije alejándome de Alec

-Cállate pequeña estúpida-

-Jane aquí la única estúpida eres Tú y tu hermano. Los Vulturis solo los quieren por sus poderes, en el momento que dejen de serles útiles ellos mismos acabaran con ustedes-

-¡Cállate!-

-No son más que unas marionetas-

¡Mierda!, Jane camino hacia mí con los ojos rojos penetrándome, me tomo del cuello y me arrastro hacia un árbol.

Podía sentir sus manos casi hacer polvo mi cuello, sentía sus fríos dedos enterrarse en mi piel…

-Eres solo una marioneta- conseguí pronunciar -¿Por qué no me asesinas de una vez?, ¿te ordenaron no hacerlo?-

Soltó el agarre de mi cuello y me lanzo al suelo, se lanzo sobre mi y comenzó a golpear mi rostro y mi estomago. Juro por dios que sentí como si me hubiera enterrado un cuchillo en el brazo pero no vi nada, solo caí al suelo deseando que terminara con esto…

-¡Jane!- alguien se interpuso entre mi agresora y yo -Sabes que esto terminara mal si le sigues haciendo daño-

-Cállate Nahuel-

-Aléjate de ella y ve con tu hermano, yo me encargo de Reneesme- Nahuel me tomo el brazo ensangrentado y miro a jane estupefacto -¿Por qué no usaste tu Don?-

-Principiante- susurro con amargura-Con mi Don hubiera sufrido todo lo necesario o quizás más… pero mírala ahora, jamás hubiera logrado esto usando mi don-

**Fin Flashback**

Seguí examinando donde me encontraba pero no conocía nada, sentí una punzada de dolor llenar mi pecho… era por él, no podía negarlo. Me dolía estar sin mi Jacob

Me dejé embargar por los recuerdos de la perfecta noche en que nos hicimos uno solo. Podía sentir el calor de sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, su respiración agitada sobre mi piel… era todo para mí y ya no lo tendría jamás, esa era mi triste realidad, no serviría de nada seguir luchando, solo prolongar y hacer más dolorosa mi muerte

¿Cómo la vida puede cambiar tanto?, hace unos meses mi vida era perfecta, mi familia, y luego mi Jake hicieron que me sintiera llena de felicidad pero ahora ya no tendría nada…

-genial- susurre

Me quite la venda que cubría mi herida, me sorprendió ver que ya no estaba infectada y abierta, ahora en cambio estaba casi cicatrizada por completo… me sentí angustiada ¿Quién había sido?, ¿Nahuel?, no lo creo ¿Jane?

-¡Si serás estúpida!- grite golpeando mi cabeza

Jane lo único que quiere es verme muerta… creo que el encierro me está dejando un poco tocada de la cabeza, bueno… quizás Alec. Si tiene que ser él, no le he hecho nada malo… solo el insulto de ayer

.

.

.

Entre en el pequeño cuarto de baño que había en la habitación y me lavé la cara, continúe con las partes de mi cuerpo que podía lavar fácilmente y cerré el grifo. De pronto me sentía muy incómoda, me gire y encontré a Alec observándome con los ojos entrecerrados… dirigí mi mirada a el envoltorio que tenía en su mano y soltó un suspiro cansado

-esto es para ti. Vístete- ordeno

-Gracias, supongo- dude en seguir -lo siento, es decir… lamento lo que dije ayer-

-no tienes porque disculparte, yo no me disculpé cuando use mi don contigo y tampoco me arrepiento-

-se nota de quien eres hermano- dije enfadada -Solo quería decirlo, punto final…-

-por favor vístete y hace caso a todo lo que te digan, de lo contrario…- me miro suplicante -solo sigue las ordenes-

No sé porque sabía que el tenia razón, de cierta manera se lo agradecí.

-De ningún modo salgas de aquí, escuches lo que sea mantente en esta habitación-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?, ¿no quieres verme muerta?-

-No, Supongo- me miro con una expresión muy difícil de comprender -pero si debo hacerlo no lo dudare ni un segundo-

-¡Qué emoción!, no quieres asesinarme pero lo harías-

-eres tal como te describió- soltó arrepintiéndose de eso

-¿Quién?, ¿Nahuel?- ¡Que mierda dice de mí! -Ese desgraciado no sabe nada de mí, lo único que hizo fue arruinar mi vida-

-Solo vístete ¿Ok?-

¡Ugh! ¿Acaso tiene problemas de carácter o qué?, es… ¿Bipolar? ¡Un vampiro Bipolar!... estupendo

Tome lo que Alec el vampirito Bipolar me dio y me lo coloque a regañadientes, era igual al que usaba Jane, con el signo de los vulturis grabado… ¿acaso yo sería una de ellos?

-No- volví a repetir para convencerme a mi misma-¡NO!-

Escuche el ruido de la puerta y me escondí en un rincón, como una rata… ¡estúpida!

Camine decidida donde el vampiro que entro en la habitación, era Aro… para mi desgracia

-¡¿Qué Mierda quieren de mi!- grite histérica

-Reneesme Carlie Cullen, esas no son formas de tratar a un viejo amigo así-

-"Usted" no es ningún amigo mío, y menos de mis padres-

-Creía que tu educación sería como la de tu familia, veo que me he equivocado-

-No sería la primera vez-

-Ahora veo porque Nahuel fue donde nosotros, te convertiste en otra persona al mezclarte con esos perros-

-Lobos- corregí

-Lobos… si, me pregunto qué ocurre en realidad con ellos y tu- susurro acercándose a mi

-Aléjate- grite, pero no me hizo caso… su frio contacto con la piel de mi mano hizo que deseara tener a Jake conmigo…

-Esto es… extraño- dijo soltando mi mano

-Nadie te invito a probar- me aleje de él -dime qué quieres de mi-

-no tiene caso que sigamos con esto, ¿eres madura no?- asentí con la cabeza -Entonces debes saber que Tu- me señalo con el dedo -eres la mejor forma de que tus padres y tu Tía se unan a nosotros, siempre los he querido entre nosotros ¿lo sabías?-

-Por supuesto-

-Además la ayuda de algunos hijos de la luna nos seria de mucha utilidad, según Nahuel ellos son capaces de todo-

-ellos jamás harían algo por ti-

-Es verdad- susurro apareciendo a mi lado -pero por ti…-

-¡NO!-

-Sabes que si, en especial ese lobo con el que te apareaste… y si no lo hace Morirá- sentencio y se fue dejándome sola, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la rabia

-¡Hijo de Perra!- grite desplomándome en el suelo, no dejaré que le hagan daño. Seque las lagrimas que salían incontrolablemente de mis ojos y me decidí a escapar de allí. Mi familia no tenía la culpa de nada y no los castigare dejando que se unan a ellos, a esas basuras ¡Jamás!

Ahora todo depende de mí.

MI Familia y Jacob Corren peligro, demostraré que soy una Cullen… haré lo imposible por salir de aquí y advertir a las personas que amo del peligro que nos rodea, prefiero morir intentando salir de esta mierda de lugar a quedarme llorando en un rincón mientras mi familia termina matándose en el intento por salvarme.

Después de unos minutos logre parar por completo los sollozos y las lagrimas desaparecieron.

Mi garganta comenzó a arder, quemaba demasiado como para soportarlo y fingir que no dolía… un gemido se escapo de mi garganta y caí en cuenta de que sucedía, La sed se estaba apoderando de mí.

Con todo lo que había sucedido en mi vida había olvidado por completo la necesidad de alimentarme, hace mucho tiempo que la sangre caliente de un animal no inundaba mi garganta y frenaba esa pequeña necesidad que ahora se volvía insoportable, no podía negar lo que era… mi lado de vampiro reclamaba ser escuchado

Necesito urgentemente saciar mi sed. _Necesito sangre_

* * *

Gentee! Asesineme si quieren! Mil perdon por no subir el capii pero no saben todo lo que teniia en la semana, fue atroz. Ahora encontre un momento de calma en mi casa y aprobeche de terminar el capitulo, espero que les guste...

_Lamento de todo corazón decir esto pero la historia esta llegando a su **Fin**. practicamente no queda casi nada..._

pero no crean que me olvidaré de ustedes, ya tengo todo lo necesario para comenzar una nueva historia y lo haré :D, no me imagino que hacer si no escribo las tonteritas que se me ocurren ajajjajajajaja... no saben todo lo que las apreciio :D

No olviden dejar su review...

Gente! les recomiendo una historia buenisima, se llama "_LUNA AZUL_" de **Francine L. Zapater**, busquenla en facebook, es muy buena persona. ella es una escritora que esta buscando apoyo y subio algunos capiis para que se interesen y una editorial publique el libro... de verdad se los recomiendo me encanto :D...

Me despiidooo :D hastaa la proxima, nos leemos :D

_Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**


	22. Capitulo N 22

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, punto final._

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Trate de tragar el café que tenía en la boca pero fue imposible, el nudo que tenía en la garganta me lo impedía. Recorrí la orilla de la taza con los dedos hasta que el líquido se enfrió…

Deje de sostenerme y me deje caer sobre la mesa de centro de los Cullen, ese había sido mi hogar las últimas horas. No me quería apartar ni un metro de ellos, las noticias obviamente serían primero para Bella y Edward ya que ahora estaba obligado a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, _"Debes descansar"_ decía Bells a cada minuto.

La idea de que vampiros que no conocía buscaran a mi Ness me volvía completamente loco, me repitieron miles de veces que son amigos y que quieren mucho a Ness pero no puedo… me es imposible confiar en alguien que no conozca, depositar mi confianza y la seguridad de mi Ángel a otro me está desquiciando.

Sentí un grito en la sala y corrí sin pensarlo dos veces, Allí estaban Todos los Cullen y algunos "visitantes", el grito había provenido de Alice que ahora estaba en brazos de Jasper, la tomo como una pluma y la dejo en el sofá. Edward estaba como loco, ¡¿Qué mierda pasa!

-¿Qué Ocurre?- grite, Edward me miro y apuntó al despacho de Carlisle. Obviamente le seguí

-¿Me dirás de una vez que ocurre?-

-Alice vio a Reneesme-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?...-

-La vio bebiendo la sangre de un Humano, asesinando a uno…-

-Ella no haría algo así- ¡NO! Ella jamás lo haría… mi Ness no es así -Además Alice jamás puede ver a Ness, ¿Quién dice que eso es verdad?, ¿o que de verdad ocurrirá?-

-Yo también creo que mi hija no hará eso pero la visión de Alice… Nessie no se alimenta hace demasiado tiempo, la Sed debe estar consumiéndola, se cómo se siente Jacob y es insoportable… ella es pequeña aún y debe ser terrible no poder saciar su sed, debe estar…-

-¡Ella no lo hará!, lo sé- susurre esto último… -¿Qué más vio Alice?-

-Sabemos dónde encontrarle, No será fácil pero lo haremos… hay dos lugares iguales en todo el estado y no están muy lejos uno de otro… es una pequeña casa al sur de tus tierras, más allá de los limites de Forks-

-Saldremos en diez minutos, iré por la manada-

-¡Espera!, eso no es todo…-

-Dilo de una vez-

-Allí esta Nahuel, los Vulturis están con él y Ness… ella es una de ellos-

-No por mucho tiempo-

Me eche a correr y Salí de la casa, La transformación fue casi imperceptible para mi, de lo único que era consiente era de mis patas tocando levemente la húmeda tierra. Casi volaba…

.

.

.

Los chicos me esperaban en la casa de Emily, mis hermanos estaban demostrando su lealtad y amistad a un punto inimaginable, estaría agradecido con ellos eternamente.

A penas puse un pie en la pequeña casa y ya todos estaban de pie esperando que hablara.

-¿Y?- se atrevió a preguntar Seth

-Alice Vio a Nessie-

-Eso es imposible- se apresuro a decir Paul -¿Puede hacerlo?-

-No podía pero ahora hubo un momento en que si lo hizo… Sabemos dónde está y saldremos en cinco minutos. Alístense los que quieran ir, no les obligaré a nada. Ya han hecho suficiente por mí-

-¡¿Qué dices hombre!, por ti no hemos hecho nada, es por Nessie una belleza así no se encuentra todos los días- Dijo Seth ganándose unos golpes y algunas risas, incluyendo la mía

-Como sea, gracias- susurre saliendo de allí… Gracias, en especial a Seth… mi amigo y hermano

Mire por última vez mi casa y voltee para echarme a correr nuevamente, el color de la pintura jamás se desvanecía, el cielo nunca mostraba indicios de cambiar… si papá siguiera vivo seguro estaría en su silla al lado de la escalera mirándome fijamente hasta que desapareciera por el denso bosque, como siempre lo hizo.

Deseando que su hijo volviera sano y salvo a casa, esperando por horas su llegada….

.

.

.

Salte los árboles caídos, ramas, grietas y hoyos en el suelo pero el camino se hacía cada vez más largo, ¿Por qué me torturaba así?

Mi ángel volvería conmigo, no era necesario seguir atormentándose…

Volvería a tenerla a mi lado… mi corazón lo decía

En pocos minutos volvería a estar con mi pequeña, Lo Sé.

No me rendiré hasta ver su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos.

Hasta probar sus labios y la esencia de su boca,

Hasta inundar mis pulmones con el aroma de su cabello

Hasta sentirla a mi lado y no dejarle alejarse de mi jamás, ni un solo centímetro por una milésima de segundo…

Hasta volver a sentirla mía por completo

Hasta repetirle por el resto de mis días que la amo más que a nada,

Y jurarle que seremos uno solo por el resto de nuestra eterna existencia

Reneesme Carlie Cullen regresaras a mí. _Lo Juro_

* * *

_¡Chicas!, Perdón por no actualizar la Pagina... he tenido demaciadas cosas en mentee y mi casa está echa un caos jajajaj... ):_

_Es un JACOB POV cortisimo para mi gusto pero no he podidoo escriibir más, ademas solo lo hice para expresaar como se sientee Jake pero es obvio no?_

_Mil gracias por leer mi Fic y esperar el capitulo, espero no defraudarles... más delante subiré el otro capitulo... la mala noticiia es que mañana vuelvo al Liceo, me muero de lata!, es una verdadera lastima volver a las clases, aunque me fue relatibamente bien, ajajaja espero poder superaar las notas. se que lo haré asique no se preocupen porque siempre sabrán de está loquita... _

_nunca me olvidaré de ustedes :D :D _

_¿Que opinan de Riley?, aww me encanto él... aunque solo por la peli porque el libro todabía no lo puedo leer, me lo consegiré o lo comprare esta misma semana ajajjaj tengo ganas de escribir sobre él.. _

_buenoo, ¿tenemos todo el tiempo por delante no?_

_dediquemosnos a Vivir la vida a cada segundo, muchas personas solo existen y nada más... su presencia es lo unico en que aportan... nosotras dediquemosnos a dejar algo, Oscar Wilde sabe de eso :D... las frases que tiene me llegan al corazon... aunque odio infinitamente algunas de sus frases machistas para mi gusto ajajajajj _

_Mee despido, Besoos Psicoticos !_

_Cariñoos _

_Conni Cullen O'Shea o Conni Whitlock O'Shea (Amo a Jasper, su historia me desarmo el corazon... todo su ser es bellisimo)_

_en fin..._

**Conni.-**


	23. Capitulo 23, Al Fin Juntos

_Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; Lo demas bueno... no se hahaha (:_

* * *

_Capitulo 23_; **Al Fin Juntos**

**Nessie POV**

Hay personas que saben distinguir el crepúsculo de sus vidas, y ciertamente me uno a ellas. Es una sensación tan rara que no sé que me ocurre, son demasiados sentimientos juntos, como si fueran a estallar de mi cuerpo… ¿así se sentiría mi tío Jasper?, tantas emociones afectándolo directamente a él, pero la diferencia entre él y yo es que mi tío las soporta y sabe llevarlas, en cambio yo no puedo hacerlo, es inevitable el deseo de reventar, estallar y dejar salir todo de una puta vez.

-¡Basta Ya!- Chille al sentir el ardor de mi garganta volver

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de romper a llorar pero no lo hice, cuando era pequeña papá siempre me decía _"Se fuerte, Las grandes chicas no lloran"_

Eso tenía que ser ahora, no podía dejarme vencer por la sed. No lo haré

Me levante del suelo y camine hacia la pequeña ventana que había en la mugre de habitación en la que me encontraba, era tan insignificante que apenas se podía ver el exterior, me pare de puntillas y observe el cielo unos minutos, estaba todo tan… desolado, no habían estrellas ni luna… todo era oscuro, negro. Como ahora mi vida. Esta era mi primera _noche sin luna._

Ahora mi vida estaba en penumbras sin mi Jacob, sin la Luna que me guiaba, aunque yo no lo viera siempre estaba allí, dispuesto a luchar por mi… no importaba que mis ojos no lo vieran o no lo distinguieran, el siempre guiaba mi camino de alguna forma…

Me imagine toda una vida con Jake a mi lado, en una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, rodeados de niños… un mini Jake, ¡qué idea más Hermosa! Ver el rostro del hombre que amo cada mañana y luego ver el rostro de mi hijo reflejando el de su padre… despertar en las noches por el llanto de un bebe que no puede dormir, arroparlo y cuidarlo, sanar sus heridas y reprenderlo cuando haga falta, ¡Ser una Madre!.

Carlisle dice que hay un 50% de posibilidades de que pueda concebir un hijo y un 50% en contra, nada en mí es ley. Claro tengo mi periodo -de forma irregular- gracias a mi parte humana pero mi parte vampira me deja ciertos temores, no sabré que parte de mi tendrán mis hijos… cosa que me asusta

¡Pero nuca lo sabré si no salgo de aquí!

Tome los pequeños barrotes de metal que tenia la ventanilla y comencé a moverlos, poco a poco fueron cediendo hasta quedar sueltos por completo. Los retire uno a uno y busque algo que me sirva de plataforma para poder subir hasta allí…

Tenía una silla y algunas tonterías apiladas bajo mis pies cuando la puerta sonó, la figura de Alec se materializo a mi lado -antes de cerrar la puerta- y me bajo de mi pequeña plataforma a la libertad agarrándome de la cintura.

-¡Suéltame!- grite enojada -¡Suéltame!

-¿Qué pretendías?-

-¡Quería tomar un poco de aire!, ¡Por si no sabes yo si respiro!-

-No te pases de lista conmigo, además ni siquiera hubieras llegado dos metros dejos de aquí, jane te tiene muy bien vigilada-

-¡No le tengo miedo a esa…!

-¡Ya basta!- me corto

-¿Qué quieres?, si no vas a decir nada mejor veté-

-¿Y dejarte aquí sola intentando escapar?-

-No sería una mala idea-

-estúpida mimada-

-Bipolar-

-¿Qué?-

-no te hagas el tonto… bienes y me tratas bien, me das Esto- dije apuntando la túnica que usaba -y ahora me impides que… bueno que tome aire-

-no lo hago porque quiera, Jane me obligo-

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿darme la ropa o ser mi niñera?-

-Ser tu niñera, no quiere que todo se arruine por ti-

-suelo ser muy insistente-

-y yo muy eficaz en lo que me propongo-

-¡te felicito!, has cagado mi vida-

-no he hecho nada malo-

-Me separaste del hombre que amo, me secuestraste…-

-Tú no le puedes amar-

-Tú no sabes nada de amar-

-no sabes nada de mi… y tampoco estoy dispuesto a contarte nada asique mejor hagamos esto más fácil para los dos y cierra la boca-

El muy maldito había arruinado mi único plan de escape, me senté en el suelo y trace pequeños círculos en mi rodilla hasta que todo mi cuerpo se tenso y un gemido se escapó de mis labios.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- susurro Alec

-Nada- Mentí, mi garganta Ardía como nunca, sentía que se desgarraba por dentro…

-¿Hace cuanto que no te alimentas?-

No dije nada, si abría la boca otro gemido de dolor se escaparía otra vez.

-Debes beber sangre ahora- dijo agarrándome del brazo y arrastrándome al pasillo

Jane abrió los ojos como platos y luego los entrecerró furiosa, se apresuro a correr hacia su hermano pero Alec comenzó a hablar

-La sed la está matando-

-No debiste sacarla- le reprendió Jane -Yo me encargaré de ella-

-pero…-

-¡He dicho que me encargaré de ella!-

La mirada de Jane me asusto muchísimo, había algo en ella que me daba mala espina, sabía que tenía algo planeado… me condujo hasta una puerta blanca y la abrió lentamente, había muy poca luz y el aroma que había percibido minutos antes se hizo más intenso, lleve las manos a mi garganta y cerré los ojos. Jane me empujo dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta colocándole candado.

Camine lentamente y me acerque poco a poco al bulto que había en una esquina. Cuando se volteó sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi, era un chico que seguro no superaba los 16 años, de piel blanca, cabello escuro y facciones bien definidas pero sobre todo de un aroma sorprendente, no sé si me atraía tanto su sangre por algo en especial o solo porque no me alimentaba hace tiempo, retrocedí unos pasos al darme cuenta de que se estaba moviendo pero no hizo nada más, solo fue un intento.

La sed era insoportable, ¿acaso ella quería que lo asesinara?, ¿quería que tomara su sangre?

-Tranquilo- susurre, ¡Mala idea!, mis pulmones ardieron con el olor que desprendía su sangre

¡Mierda!

Mordí mi labio tratando de controlarme pero la necesidad era mayor, inconscientemente avancé hacia él… me dirigía al punto sin retorno

"_No Serás como ella Nessie"_

Resonó la voz de Jacob en mi cabeza, recuerdo cuando le decía que temía ser como Jane y él creyó en mi…

"_Eres mi Nessie"_

Volví a escuchar su voz, me detuve en seco a unos pasos de él

"_Te Amo"_

NO… no puedo hacerlo…

Corrí de vuelta a la puerta y comencé a golpearla y a gritar… no le haría daño él, Jacob cree en mí, siempre lo ha hecho.

-¡Abran de una maldita Vez!-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?, Oh… ¿recuérdame algo, te alimentas de sangre o no?- dijo Jane apuntando al muchacho

-No de ese tipo de sangre-

-es la única que obtendrás-

-no me importa, no quiero y no me obligarás a hacer algo que no quiero-

-Jane, Hay un problema-

-¡¿Qué!-

-_Ellos_ vienen-

-¿Ellos?, tenemos que sacarla de aquí. Ahora-

-¿Quién viene?- grite -Respondan-

-Solo hay una forma de que se calle- susurro Jane mirando a su hermano, el solo suspiro y se fue -Reneesme…-

Lo último que alcancé a escuchar fue mi nombre, después solo hubo dolor, dolor y más dolor… me retorcí como una cucaracha y poco a poco fui perdiendo el conocimiento

**Jacob POV**

En lo único que podía pensar era en correr, ya estaba oscuro y la brisa helada del viento me calaba hasta los huesos…

Todos íbamos corriendo, vampiros y lobos a la par. Mi manada y la de Sam además de los Cullen y los "Visitantes", éramos un ejército, dispuesto a acabar con todos con tal de recuperar a mi Ness.

-Eso haremos- Dijo Edward adivinando mis pensamientos

_-"No me cabe duda"- respondí_

Corrimos durante una hora y al fin llegamos al territorio indicado por Alice, habíamos salido de Forks y nos dividimos en dos grupos, el primer grupo entraría de inmediato a atacar y acabar con cualquier cosa que se moviera, el segundo esperaría y ayudaría si hacía falta.

Todo estaba en silencio pero de pronto escuche el débil palpitar de un corazón, ¡Era ella!

Comencé a correr hacia la casa pero fui derribado por Emmett, ¡¿Qué mierda le pasa! ¿Acaso no sabe que allí esta Ness?

-Jacob tranquilízate, tenemos que entrar de sorpresa- dijo Edward indicándole a su hermano que me soltara

-Eso no será necesario- susurro la voz femenina que tanto odiaba, Jane.

Nos encontrábamos rodeados de los Vulturis, ¿Cuándo demonios salieron?... nosotros éramos mayoría, podríamos acabar con ellos

_¿Por qué no lo hacemos?_

-Se que tienen a mi hija- Dijo Edward caminando hacia la rubia

-Edward, querido amigo-

-Aro- saludó -Dejemos el rodeo y entréganos a mi hija-

-No será tan fácil, las cosas no se obtienen así como así. Además veo que vienen muy bien acompañados-

-por seguridad-

-¡Ha!, ¿acaso creen que les haríamos daño?... Carlisle por favor dile a tu Hijo que no hacemos eso-

-Ahora no estoy muy seguro viejo amigo-

-Es una lástima, pero como insisten pondremos los puntos sobre las íes-

-¿Qué quieren?-

-A ti querido Edward, a tu Hermosa esposa y Alice-

-No- gruño

-Entonces… te queremos a ti y a un hijo de la luna-

-¿Qué…?-

¡Ya basta! Si eso quiere eso tendrán.

Retrocedí y Salí de fase, me coloque en menos de un segundo los pantalones y avancé hacia la apestosa sanguijuela

-¡Ya Basta!- grite -Quieren un Lobo, entonces llévame a mí y deja a Reneesme en paz-

-¡Jacob!-chillo Bella

-¡Perfecto!- dijo la sanguijuela casi aplaudiendo -¿tú eres _él_ no?, Reneesme solo piensa en ti, y más aún después de que ustedes hici…-

-Aro- dijo en un gruñido Edward

-¿papá no lo sabía?, Perdón.- suspiro riendo -veo que hasta en las mejores familias hay secretos, pero como veo _él _es capaz de unirse a nosotros por tu hija, ¿tú no harías lo mismo para salvarle?-

-¡Malditos! ¡Ya tienen lo que querían, lo que siempre han querido ahora déjenla en paz!- grite calmando los temblores que empezaban a recorrer mi cuerpo -Iremos con ustedes pero antes quiero verla, saber que está bien-

-Será un placer mi nuevo amigo- respondió

-¿¡Amigo!- respondí con asco, ¿amigo de él? ¡Jamás!

De pronto mi corazón se detuvo, vi como mi pequeña era traída en brazos de esa sanguijuela llamada Alec, el hermano de la maldita de Jane.

Vestía igual que _ellos_, ¿estaba inconsciente?

-¿¡Que le han Hecho!- grite descontrolándome, sentí las frías manos de Edward conteniéndome, en un susurro poco audible dijo algo que me descoloco

-_Cuando tengan la menor oportunidad de escapar te llevas a Reneesme contigo, no importa donde vallan… solo aléjense lo más que puedan_- iba a protestar pero… -_Tranquilo, estaremos Bien_-

**Nessie POV**

Un gruñido me despertó de mi sueño, me sentía caliente, rodeada por una jaula de calor, pero un calor agradable… Abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir ese inconfundible olor a Bosque, lluvia y madera… Era Mi Jacob

¿Era un sueño?, quizás lo era porque su rostro era más hermoso de cómo lo recordaba, sus perfectas facciones ya no tan infantiles resaltaban perfectamente, su piel morena, labios carnosos. Todo

-¿Jake?- Susurre de inmediato, bajo la vista y ocurrió lo peor. Caímos al suelo derrumbados por no sé que, eso fue acompañado de algunos gritos y gruñidos. La tierra húmeda golpeo mi cabeza y se me escapo un gemido… automáticamente Jacob se arrastro hacia mí y me envolvió con sus brazos cubriéndome de lo que nos derribo

-No dejaré que nada te pase- susurro antes de ser alejado de mi de un golpe, su frágil cuerpo se estrello con un árbol. Temí lo peor

-¡Jacob!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero no se movió

Jane me miro con ojos de furia y avanzo hacia Jake, caminaba lento y con elegancia pero por cada paso que daba sentía que era un golpe directo en mi corazón, un golpe fatal.

Me levante y corrí hacia ella, estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo cuando Dimitri golpeo mi espalda y caí de bucles al suelo.

Dimitri fue derribado por mi Tío Emmett y comenzaron a luchar dándose golpes casi invisibles, Trate de pararme pero no lo logre… Alec me sostuvo y me inmovilizo, su hermana estaba por cumplir su objetivo.

-¡NO!- Grite sintiendo que mi garganta se desgarraba, otra vez sentía como esa energía se escapaba de mi cuerpo pero esta vez fue diferente… no me desmaye, en cambio Jane cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse como sus víctimas, como yo lo había hecho hace poco.

Esta vez sabia que ocurría, yo estaba haciendo eso. Continué deseando que sufriera más y así fue. Sus gritos eran cada vez más fuertes y Alec me empujaba rabioso

_-¡Corre Reneesme!- _escuche que grito mamá cuando papá se lanzaba sobre Alec… dejé de atormentar a Jane y corrí hacia Jake que me miraba confuso. Corría cada vez más fuerte y con más ganas pero mis piernas no respondían, en cambio se doblaron pero Jake estuvo allí para atraparme.

-¿Estás Bien?- susurro, moví la cabeza demostrándole que sí pero en realidad me sentía muy débil -¿podrás sostenerte?-

-Sí- decidí responder

Jake se transformo y me subí a su lomo, me aferré a él y lo abrace tan fuerte que de inmediato se echo a correr… no me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos en Forks y luego en su casa, solo era consciente de su respiración y del palpitar de su desbocado corazón.

Puse un Pie dentro de la casa y en menos de un segundo Jake estaba a mi lado. Me abrazo como nunca antes, como si me fuera a ir.

Me sentía protegida, completa… mi mundo y mi existencia volvían a tener sentido estando con él.

-Creí que jamás volvería a…- susurre contra la piel de su pecho pero no me dejo continuar. Sus labios silenciaron los míos, rápidamente nuestras lenguas danzaban y se daban esas caricias que tanto anhelaba

-Cállate- me reprendió.

Seguimos besándonos, comprobando que en realidad esto estaba ocurriendo hasta que se separo de mí

-debemos irnos- susurro apretando los ojos

-Cállate y Bésame Black- le respondí pegándole en el pecho

Estábamos a salvo, ¿acaso no lo entendía?

Me apretó hacia su cuerpo y sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, busco mis labios y me beso.

Estaba a salvo y con el hombre que amaba, con el hombre de mi vida, de mi existencia. Nada podía ser mejor que eso

-Te Amo- dijo en medio de mis labios -Te Amo Nessie-

-Yo también- respondí en un suspiro al sentir su mano ardiente bajar de mi espalda hacia mi cadera y continuar su camino para despojarme de mi ropa.

El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan... demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen... demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren... demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran... pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno

Y Así me perdí en sus caricias y Besos, ya nada existía solo él y yo. Nada podía hacernos daño ni alejarnos jamás… ahora volveríamos a convertirnos en uno solo, como tantas veces desee desde la primera y unica vez que me había tomado, solo que ahora por fin se hacía realidad.

**F i n **

* * *

¡Hola!

Gente hermosa perdón por tenerlas tan abandonadas!, no hay excusas, lo siento... Aqui tienen el capitulo Final, espero que sea de su Agrado. No quise alargar más la historia porque la echaría a perder tratando de que durara, así considero que quedo como anillo al dedo (:

me siento satisfecha con lo echo aqui, ojala ustedes tambien.

No se preocupen porque escribiré otra Histroria, Además seguire actualizando con pequeños Fics de algunas 6 paginas de words, (Uf.. este capi salio laarguisimo creanme)

Graciias Infinitas a los que han dejado su Review durante este tiempo, lo que no lo han echo igual gracias, con el solo echo de que Lean me hace feliz (:

Saludos, Bendiciones, Cariños, Besos, Aullidos, Mordidas y...

_Besos Psicoticos!_

Con Cariño y para siempree..

**Conni.-**


End file.
